Forever Scarred
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: SetoJou, AbuseRape He's the center of attention over a secret devastating and dark. Can Jyo hope to escape a life that's persistent in having him back?
1. Chapter 01

Seth: And thus I couldn't resist to write another Set/Jou pairing... This one I'm hoping to be a bit different than previous ones. 

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 01**

It was a calm morning today. Yugi smiled as he caught up with Anzu and the two walked into the school building. "Hey, Anzu, you're early today." Yugi acknowledged.

She returned the smile, "Yeah, I know. I promised to help Ryou with decorating the gymnasium for the 'Dance for Charity' party. I think it's great that the school is doing something to raise money for abused children. All the kids I've talked to said they would be here and would make a big donation too."

Yugi's smile dimmed, "Will Jounouchi be coming?" He asked. She shrugged, her face saddening. "I haven't gotten the chance to talk with him ever since he started living with Kaiba." The short one added.

"Yeah, I spoke with him the other day. I didn't mention the party, he was too busy whining about how horrible Kaiba was treating him." She smiled weakly, "He said Kaiba has him doing everything for him… He says, Kaiba even got him blankets with dog bones all over it and left doggy treats on his pillows." She said laughing only a little.

Yugi's eyes twitched, "Well, it's better than before." He stated and both suddenly became very melancholic.

It wasn't a big secret anymore. About two and a half weeks ago, everyone in the school found out that Jounouchi's dad was abusing him. It was the most horrific day of his life. Everything was seemingly fine, except the blonde was a bit downer than his usual upbeat mood, when asked what was wrong; he merely said he got into a fight with his dad.

"Joey, is that all? You look really bummed out." Honda questioned not at all buying this all too familiar lie. "You don't look so good." He added.

_ The blonde smiled meekly, "I told you I'm fine." He lied again and stood from his seat. "I'm goin' to the bathroom, excuse me for a moment." He said and walked out of the cafeteria._

_ Upon heading down the hallway he looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Once he was satisfied with the empty silence, he let himself slink down and clutched his side. Staggering to the bathroom, he leaned against the farthest wall and groaned. Luckily nobody was inside. After some time he stood and walked over to the sink. Staring disappointedly at himself he sighed and lifted up his shirt. There on his side rested a large, ugly bruise, which looked as painful as it felt._

_ "What happened to you?" A voice usually cold and uncaring asked, in an uncharacteristic shock. Jou looked only to see the wide eyes of one of his greatest enemies, Seto Kaiba. _

_ Quickly the shirt was dropped and the horrid bluish purple marking was covered. But Kaiba still stood in the same spot, as did the other. Jounouchi began to blush, feeling the chill of blue eyes on him, though he was too afraid to face them, to see what they were thinking._

_ Kaiba opened his mouth to say something when something loud was hurt out in the hall. "I'm lookin' for m'son, Katsuya- Where is he?!" Someone yelled out loud. For a second Jounouchi was stunned into fearful fright, his body halted all movement while Kaiba forgot him for a second and ran out into the hallway._

_ Two teachers who seemed to be doing a terrible job of calming the man down were currently confronting the man. "I'm looking for Katsuya, now tell me where the hell he is!" The man yelled, and Kaiba froze. Looking once behind him he realized Jounouchi was still inside the bathroom. Being the intuitive man he was he started to compile the things he'd seen in just the past two minutes._

_ The man started pushed aside the two teachers and made his way down the hall, towards where Kaiba was. Kaiba could tell by his uneven steps that the man was drunk- very drunk. And it all started to fit the way Kaiba had quickly figured. _

_ He'd seen it a few times, the marks and bruises on Jou's back, his legs, his stomach… In the locker room he'd seen them, he doubts his friends did, the blonde always covering them up when someone entered the room. Of course, the mutt wasn't his concern so why would it matter anything to him? It wasn't any of his business. But now, it was different._

_ He'd seen the problem, it was Jou's own blood… Someone he knew, someone he grew up with was the cause of the physical abuse, something he knew and understood himself. It was the same abuse he went through with Gozaburo before his death. _

_ The man approached the blue-eyed teenager with a disgusting glare adorning his hazed face, "What the fuck is your problem?" He asked, almost making the brunette gag on his revolting breath. He said nothing in response. "I'm askin' you a damn question!" He hissed._

_ "Drunkards should not be walking down school hallways. You're a disgrace to the students who work hard at this school." He simply said and the other man laughed. "Also, you should really get your drunken ass back home, before you get yourself in more trouble than you can handle." He warned, but this made the man absolutely angry._

_ Kaiba's eyes widened at the speed of the man, as his fist was about to connect with his face. He was pushed to the ground, but the blow didn't hit him. At the last second Jounouchi tackled him down. Kaiba lay on the floor shocked by the action._

_ Jounouchi's father smirked, "There you are."_

_ "What do ya want?" He asked, standing before his father._

_ "Don't you talk back to me! You didn't clean your damn room last night, or wash the dishes!" Soon the man held Jounouchi by the neck. Teachers and students who had emerged from some classrooms and some from the cafeteria watched the scene. The principle ran to his office and called for the cops, while others scattered or watched with horror and sympathy. Kaiba too was mortified._

_ "Please don't do this here." Jou pleaded but the man was drunker than the blonde had ever seen._

_ "You worthless piece of shit!" He shouted throwing his own son to the ground. He kicked him once, "Get up!" He shouted, and finally Kaiba stood to his feet and ran to help Jounouchi back up. "Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" He asked snidely and grabbed the brunette by the arm. "You snobby little bastard. I ought to ring yer neck." He suggested tightening his grip on him._

_ Kaiba hissed, he didn't like this; Jou's father let him go and focused his attention back on Jou. He approached the teen- his son- and sneered. "What's wrong? Are you embarrassed that the whole school knows you're a weakling? That you cry and are afraid of your daddy? Is it just horrible that everyone knows you really are a low piece of dirt and you don't have a life? That you cry for your mommy- the one that left you wit' me all alone?" he laughed._

_ Jou looked around and started to cry once he saw Yugi, Anzu and Honda standing there with open jaws. 'Oh God, no… Now they know…' He looked around and saw the hallway packed with people just standing there. "Please stop this…" He begged._

_ He raised his hand to hit him again, "You are pathetic. You really are stupid Mr. Jounchi… Or perhaps drunkard suits you better."_

_ This caught the man's attention, something about that overconfident voice made him angry, he turned to face the unafraid glare of Kaiba. "So his stupidity isn't his own doing… It was passed down to him by you." He thought over. "Looks like I owe you an apology, mutt." He said, glancing over to the blonde, whom was about to collapse._

_ He growled, "You little…" As he was about to hit Kaiba right in his self-assured face, _

_ "Freeze! Hold your hands up!" Police soon ran in trying to subdue the man. He struggled and it took five men to finally bring him down and escort him out of the building. Jounouchi swallowed his heart back into his chest. And without even needing to look around the room again, he felt the eyes… All the eyes, the stares… The pity on him, the looks of everyone, he felt the eyes of his friends on him. Everyone knew, everyone heard… _

_ He looked up and met a pair of clear as crystal, blue eyes. Eyes holding understanding and something he never expected to see, warmth. He fell to his knees and the last thing he saw was the always-emotionless brunette running to catch him as he blacked out._


	2. Chapter 02

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 02__**

_ He snuck in as quietly as he could. He had been with Yugi and them ever since they left school and he hadn't realized the time until he was already late. Hopefully his dad was still asleep, or passed out either one would do. As he got to the hallway he exhaled in relief, it seems he was going to get away with this without any 'punishment'._

_ Plus he could get up early –before his father wakes up- and go to Yugi's. By the afternoon he would forget that he was late this night. He closed his bedroom door behind him softly and then threw his things onto his unmade bed. With a long sigh he headed for the bathroom to take a shower._

_ He took longer, thirty minutes, this time because he enjoyed the feel of hot water down his skin. Its warm caress helped him forget all his problems, all of his bruises, all his scars… It made him feel, normal._

_ As he stepped out and dressed in a plain t-shirt and boxers he dropped onto the bed. And he lay there for a while, in the quiet dark. The silence was perfect to him, it meant he wasn't screaming or crying. He rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes._

_ Several minutes rolled by and he still was awake. He couldn't sleep so he sat up and looked around his room. His eyes settled upon his desk. Even if it wasn't the grandest piece of wood, it was his. Something he bought with his own money, something that was his._

_ As he got comfortable in his desk chair he smiled. Pulling out a blue folder, he opened it up and took out a few papers. He studied the sheets of paper and looked at his handwriting. It wasn't the greatest of course, but neither was he._

_ Taking out a blank paper he began writing down some more words. "Joey entered the house and felt strangely energetic. Perhaps it was the unusually fun day he had at his job. His job, which had always sought to work him to death and give him a paycheck totally not up to what he was worth. But this time, he had a great day and he wanted to do something about this built up energy but what?" Jounouchi spoke as he wrote._

_ Jounouchi was writing a story, as much of a shock it was to some, the blonde loved to write. Starting out writing his anger and fear of his father but then becoming something to help steady him and give him some sort of hope. _

_ "Joey decided to…" He pondered on this. His story was going to be great –of course nobody would ever read this one- he knew it. Something in him clicked, "He decided to go out. He didn't have any friends but that was okay, he could have fun all by himself." He spoke enthused like his character; his story character always brightened his day. Perhaps because 'Joey' was the person he wished he could be._

_ He was getting more into the story, when he heard the front door open and slam closed. His body froze stiff. So he wasn't here at all…_

_ "Jounouchi! Jounouchi get out here, right now!" He bellowed angrily as always. Jounouchi swallowed hard. 'Not this again…' He thought. _

_It became oddly quiet; his father didn't yell his name again. 'Maybe he passed out or something.' He thought wishfully, but that thought was shot out the window when there was a loud noise and the door flew open. The man approached him and pulled him out from his chair. Tonight was going to be like all the other nights after all._

/He came in and glared down at the limp form. "Is he still sleeping?" He asked, though it was obvious.

Mokuba smiled, "He stayed up all night watching movies I think." The young one explained.

"Hmph. This dork is nothing but a moocher." He stated with another look focused on the blonde. He couldn't believe he allowed this to happen. To let him stay here, in his house, this dog he barely could stand. He inwardly shuddered, _'Why did I let him stay here again?'_

He glanced over at his younger brother, _'Of course, Mokuba stopped by the school as soon as I told him I'd be late and begged me to let him stay here.'_ He sighed as he shook his head, "Mokuba, I'll be in my office. Once the mutt decides to get up, feed him." He instructed and the younger nodded. With that the brunette left the room.

He stretched and yawned, "Jounouchi you sure are a heavy sleeper…" Mokuba whispered to himself.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah… Hey, you were awake the whole time?" The raven-haired boy asked a bit startled. The blonde sat up and nodded with a yawn. "So why didn't you say anything to Seto?" He asked.

"Oh, believe me… I wanted to say _something_ but I'd never say them in front of you." He replied sitting up and standing. "Besides, if he knew I was awake he'd make me do something like help his servants take out the trash or clean the floors like he did the other day. No offense Mokuba, but your brother can be a real jerk."

Mokuba frowned, "He's just giving you a hard time because he doesn't really know you. Trust me Jounouchi, stay here long enough and he'll warm up to you and treat you a lot nicer. I know my brother and he will accept you, just you wait and see." He promised.

The other nodded, _'Yeah? Well Mokuba hate to break it to ya but your brother is not just a jerk- he's a selfish asshole.'_ He didn't dare voice that though for obvious reasons. "Well, I'm not so sure about that but I guess we'll see."

"Oh, brush your teeth and get dressed Jounouchi and we can have breakfast together." Mokuba suggested suddenly and the blonde smiled. "Isono and I went out and bought you some new clothes yesterday so you won't have to wear any more of Seto's."

"Good, because his clothes were just a bit tight on me and I was getting' tired of wearin' black and dark blue shirts and pants."

Mokuba laughed, "Well, I know Seto wasn't all that happy with you wearing his stuff. But I won't tell you his exact words." He said laughing nervously. _'Tell me you're joking. You didn't seriously give that dog some of my clothes. Mokuba, you're letting a dog wear my clothes?!'_

"Uh huh, thanks. But I have a pretty clear picture of what he said." He replied with a glare fixed on an invisible Kaiba. "Well, let me get dressed so we can eat- I'm starvin'!"

The other smiled brightly, "Alright I'm gonna run to my room real quick and then meet you back in the hall." He explained and walked out, Jounouchi smiled too and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

He was currently on the phone with the CEO of Gamers Choice, a company that sells video games, card games, board games and things of the like. It was going well and ended with a signed contract.

Kaiba stared down at the small pile of paperwork stacked neatly on his desk. It wasn't as much as he was used to and would be finished by the time lunch arrived. As he began to work on them, there was a knock on his door. He looked up and noticed it was Isono, his right-hand man.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, I have retrieved the things you have asked for. It wasn't much but it is all waiting down in the first floor guestroom." He said.

Kaiba nodded, "Good. There won't be anything more, you can go now." The man bowed slightly and left. After finishing a few things he stood and walked out of his office.

* * *

Mokuba and Jounouchi were halfway down the stairs when they spotted Kaiba walking by, "Hey Seto!" Mokuba called out stopping the brunette in his tracks. He looked up and let his eyes settle on the blonde for a second before fixating them back on his brother.

"Seto, I was heading to the breakfast table to get something to eat with Jounouchi. Are you gonna join us?" He asked, with no clear emotion showing.

Kaiba frowned, "I can't. There is something I have to check out. You two go and eat, I'll see you later Mokuba." He said and walked off in the other direction.

This saddened Jounouchi, it was just like yesterday and the day before then. In fact ever since he got there, Kaiba never ate with them at breakfast or lunch and not that much at dinner either. He wondered if it was something that happened all the time, or was it because of him.

Mokuba turned to him and smiled, "Well, come on Jounouchi. I thought you said you were hungry." He said and both began walking.

He wanted to ask but it wasn't his business and it was a personal matter that he had no right to butt in to. Though, he knew if he could have dinner with his sister every night he would. He didn't understand why Kaiba couldn't spare time for Mokuba, the kid was a smart, energetic, strong boy and Kaiba was taking him for granted.

* * *

Kaiba walked in to the empty room, which wasn't so empty anymore. He looked at all the stuff and quickly scrunched his nose in disgust. How could Jounouchi treasure this heap of garbage? His supposed favorite chair was torn and would be collapsed it it weren't strongly bound in duct tape. His wonderful desk was so plain and pathetic it could sell for under a buck.

The brunette sighed. All of this stuff was junk, but what was he expecting? This is exactly what a dog would live with and call his fortune. He went over to a box full of folders and writing paper. This was curious; he pulled out a journal and studied it carefully. Opening to the first page he noticed there were wrinkled spots, he figured tears caused it by what the words in it said;

_ **My name is Jounouchi Katsuya; I am the pathetic stupid bastard writing in this thing. Soon my whole fucked up life is gonna be written in here and so I'll be able to look at how sick my life is and will probably always be! My dad is a drunk, I guess I should write that down so as if I somehow forget… He's an alcoholic and a jerk that hurts me, beats me into a damn crying baby! I can't get away from him and there is no way I'd ever tell Yugi and the others. Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou are my main friends but I have a few more. I can't tell'em who I really am; I don't want them to know I'm a loser! I'm everything that this other guy named Kaiba says I am… I am a low street dog- he's right!**_

Kaiba closed the journal. Looking at it still curiously, he exited the room with it in his hands. He headed up the stairs and made it to his office, placing the thing down onto his desk he left. All the way back down, he went the opposite way to the room and entered the breakfast room.

Mokuba and Jounouchi were in the middle of eating as he nodded and instructed the maid to get him a cup of coffee to go. It was silent until he turned and stared at the blonde, "I had some people retrieve your things from your father's home. It's all in the guestroom on the bottom floor, the fourth door on the right. You can check it out after breakfast." He said, and took his coffee in his hands. He nodded once and was soon gone.

Mokuba smiled, "This is so great! I finally get to see what kind of stuff you had in your room."

Jounouchi started to fell embarrassed, "Well, I warn ya my stuff ain't as nice as your stuff. I mean it might look like junk or somethin'… You won't want to see it." He replied but the other shook his head.

"No, I do. Seto and I don't really have anything like what you say you have. You said your things were cringe worthy but they mean something to you because it's yours and it holds some sort of personal value. Seto and I don't really have anything like that, we have our pictures of each other but nothing more. I want to see what is so important to you." Mokuba said and for a second Jounouchi forgot that he was only a twelve-year-old boy.

The way he spoke he seemed older, but he supposed Mokuba and Kaiba both had to grow up fast. He smiled affectionately, "Okay. Come on, let's hurry up and eat so we can check out my stuff." The other smiled too and they ate in a radiant silence.


	3. Chapter 03

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 03**

"See, I told ya it isn't all that great."

He smiled, "Nonsense, this is all so cool. What's all this right here?" Mokuba asked picking up a box and placing it on the floor. "It's a bunch of folders with papers in them. You write, Jounouchi?" He asked, lifting a folder in his hands.

The blonde rushed over and took the box from him with a blush, "Yeah. Listen, I mean no offense but they're really private and I don't really want people lookin' at them. It's just-"

Mokuba stood up and handed him the folder, "Hey, you need your privacy. I understand." He smiled. "So what else do you've got?" he asked excitedly. The blonde nodded.

"Let me show ya." He put the box back down and led Mokuba to his desk. The raven-haired youth studied the dilapidated chair and desk carefully. "It's a bit old but it's perfect for me and it's mine." He spoke proudly, the boy nodded in agreement.

"I wish Seto or I had something like this. Something that we've kept over the years, but he's all about updating and reinventing…" His words etched with a quiet depression.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba."

"Do I have any messages?" He asked getting his office keys out.

"Yes sir. Mr. Kaiten and Mr. Muso have affirmed the meeting for next week. Mr. Andrews from 'Entertainment America' said he would be absent but would be sending his son, Keith Andrews, whom also works with him, in his place. And finally, Mr. Lamou said he wouldn't be able to come in today."

Kaiba scoffed, "Get a hold of Andrews and let him know that's fine and call Mr. Lamou and tell him he's fired." He ordered and she nodded. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Sauntering over to his desk he opened up the folder he'd been working on yesterday. With his laptop turned on, he began his daily work routine.

He was hoping to get done early, because he had a little reading to do after this. He glanced once at his briefcase, inside was the journal he'd taken from Jounouchi's room. It was wrong even he knew how important privacy was, how personal and confidential something like this was but… But it peaked his curiosity and deeply fascinated him to read the words of pain and abuse that he related to so well. To see that there was someone else who actually suffered like himself. It was invading another's personal business but his inner emotions compelled him to read, to know more, to relive the fear and desperation he was forced to suppress and hide from Mokuba and everyone.

He opened it up and took out the journal, holding it firmly in his hands. Memories, the past… "The past is the past, you can't change what's already happened. There is no point in dwelling on it either." He reminded himself but did not listen. Forgetting his work for the moment, he opened it up to the second page and began reading.

**_Went to school today and it was the same thing as yesterday. Well, it was better 'cause we didn't have no pop quizzes pr anythin' like that. But dammit I got into another stupid fight wit' Kaiba, that guy really pisses me off! He just can't leave me alone, I mean that jerk is so… He's gonna make me go crazy! I can't stand him! I mean he_**

****Kaiba blinked as the wording cut right off. He turned the page and frowned.

**_Fuck, it's so hard to write. It's so – they say this is easier or something but how is it easier?! How the hell?! How can you possibly write out you've just been beaten by your own dad?! How are you supposed to simply write, my dad beats me and has been beating me ever since I was ten years old huh?! It hurts so bad- It hurts to say that, I thought I'm supposed to feel better now that I've written it out? So why does it still hurt…_**

He read that part over and lost himself in memories of him and his stepfather Gozaburo. He recalled the 'meetings' the 'punishment' and their discussions clearly. He remembered it all much to his surprise. It was like it never went away, when he had never even thought about it but merely forgot it. But then now it was here, he hadn't forgotten it, but simply tucked it away.

"Mr. Kaiba sir," His secretary's voice chimed in through the intercom, snapping him out of the nostalgic daze he was in. The yearning for the familiar was unsettling, since the familiar was cruel and degrading. He shook his head again; he was falling back into the dark world, "Mr. Kaiba sir?"

He leaned over, closed the book and got his act together, "What is it?" He asked.

"Sir, Mr. Daisuke and Mr. Sen are here."

"Send them in." Kaiba threw the journal in his desk drawer and gathered hastily the correct files for this meeting. With a sigh and deep breath he got back in his work mode.

* * *

* * *

_He walked away leaving him to his isolation. Leaving him to cry, to hate, to slowly crawl into bed and shed tears of fear, pain and desperation._ _He stood to his feet and made his way over to his door, limping out he made his way to the bathroom across from his room. Locking the door behind him he turned the water on and splashed away the tears and the pain. _

_He took a few breaths before sneaking back to his room. Upon closing the door he leaned against it and fell into a sitting position. Staring straight ahead at nothing he allowed more tears to fall, he was tired of this but he just wasn't man enough to face his father. He was a weakling, a weak dog._

_He'd never be free- even if he could get away, where would he go? He couldn't and wouldn't dream of imposing on Yugi or any of his friends. It was rude and wrong and unfair to them. They shouldn't have to take care of him, no. He was alone, alone without anyone to help him. Like his father always told him._

_For a long time he sat there quietly thinking of all the horrible things in his life. Silently praying for help but of course it would never come. Getting up from his spot he made his way to his desk and turned the page. _

_Picking up his pen he stared down at the blank page. For a long time he didn't know what to write. He wanted to write out what just happened but how? Slowly and hesitantly he put the pen to paper and with a sigh he began. **Fuck it's so hard to write! It's so – they say this is easier or something but how is it easier?!**_

* * *

* * *

"Hey Jounouchi, you wanna go play some video games?" Mokuba asked as he and the blonde sat at the lunch table eating ice cream.

"Well, I need to move my stuff to my room first."

"Your things have already been moved to your room silly. I told the staff to take your stuff up, so you don't have to worry about anything." He informed.

"Well, okay then, let's go play." He answered back. The two finished up their cones and took off.

* * *

_'Sometimes this feels like a dream…'_ He said falling back on his bed. Glancing around his room he took in the magnificence surrounding him. He didn't deserve any of it, what had he ever done to deserve all of this? He frowned, _'I've done nothing at all…'_ He closed his eyes tightly and counted to five, he needed to relax.

He placed his arm over his eyes and let the negative whispers leave him. "I have waited so long for something like this, for a miracle. But, is this real? It just- even now after two weeks, it feels so much like a dream. Like any minute I could wake up in my small bedroom, with him on top of me beating me into a pulp." He shivered. He never wanted to go back there again.


	4. Chapter 04

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 04**

"Nah, I'm fine really. Besides, I think Kaiba'd get pissed if he knew I invited you guys over without tellin' him first- he already thinks I'm a freeloader." He said in quiet humor.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Yugi asked, his voice filled with concern.

The blonde smiled at his friend's apprehension, and he felt a tinge of guilt for keeping his best friend in the dark. It wasn't that he wasn't sure of his reaction because he knew Yugi and the others would be there supporting to no end… It was just, "Yeah, I swear everything is fine, I'm alright." He assured, the other sighed in response. It was just he was afraid of what they'd do if they got involved. He'd hate if his dad hurt any of them.

"Okay, but tomorrow I'm gonna come by and see you." He vowed.

Joey laughed a little, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Yugi, tell everyone hi for me."

"You bet, bye Jounouchi."

Both hung up. He stared up at the clock on the wall across his bed, it was nearing eleven and Kaiba still hadn't come home. "I still don't understand how he can waste his whole day away at his job." He muttered with an exasperated sigh. It just seemed so much work and time misused. "He spends more time at work than he does home. How the heck do ya do that?" _'Maybe he really isn't at work, maybe he leaves and goes to clubs an' then comes home pretending he was at-'_ Joey stopped his train of thought, "Nah, He's too much of a downer to be able to party." He said with a shake of his head.

Sitting up from his bed he pondered on what to do. "Mokuba's in his room sleeping and Kaiba's maids and butlers are gettin' ready to go home." He narrowed his eyes, "So basically, I'm all alone in this giant mansion." He whined.

None of the help had left yet though, "I guess I'll go an' get a late-night snack before everyone leaves." Standing up from his bed he exited his room. He left his door open so he'd know where his room was. Hey, the house was massive and he still hadn't fully gotten used to his surroundings. So leaving the light on and his door open halfway, he made his way towards the stairs.

* * *

****

****

**_Page 5_**

**_So today I actually got a passing grade on my math test. Exciting is it not? Well I guess it could been worse- I could've gotten another failing grade. Not that it matters what I get now- I'm doomed for failure anyway. _**

**_I feel like an idiot, writing in this. Like a girl I mean come on, what guy writes in a journal complaining about some stupid school paper? Really, I'm pathetic…_**

**_Well, I did meet up with my friends, I was lucky my dad was away with his friends for the weekend. If only he'd stay away- that'd be even better. But at least later I'm gonna go with Yugi and them to the movies. Which is great since I haven't been to the movies in ages with school and havin to get here in a hurry afterwards…_**

****

**_Page 8_**

**_So like he's finally back I have no idea what's gonna happen when I get home from school. What if he's totally brutal or angrier than he is normally- you know like he hasn't beaten or yelled at me in three days so he's like gonna really give it to me hard. Well whatever it's gonna be worth it since I had the funnest time wit Yugi and Tristan._**

****

__

__

__

****

**_Page 9_**

****

**_Oh God it's worse than ever… I've never seen him so mad before. He didn't even talk to me or scream or even hit me- he just stared at me and glared hatefully. It was scarier than any look he's ever given me. I am so worried- what if he plans on hurting me later on tonight? Is that what that look was about?_**

* * *

He walked into the silent mansion. Servants left for the night and his younger brother fast asleep in bed. Upon taking a first step up the stairway he stopped as a noise sounded from the hall to the left. Bringing his attention to the noise that was approaching he furrowed his brow and sighed. 

There was only one person who'd be up now and making so much noise. "Mutt, you didn't have to stay up and wait for your master to return." He said as the figure stared up at him.

"Yeah right. Stay up for you? In your dreams, rich boy." He shot back pushing pass the brunette. Kaiba smirked and followed him up.

In quiet eminence the two walked, Joey nervously climbing each step and Kaiba right behind lost in his own little world. But the blonde was impatient and he just can't silence, so he decided to break to ice, "So, you're pretty late. Actually you're always so late why?"

"I do run a company you know." He replied coolly.

"Yeah but you're the only one who spends the whole entire day at his job. I know lots of business guys who only go in for a few hours and come back home."

Kaiba stopped his walking and in turn so did Joey, "First off, CEO of Kaiba Corporation isn't just some _job_. Secondly, those greedy, lazy no-business-sense businessmen you are referring to, are not me. I take my responsibilities seriously and I unlike them don't hand over my company to underlings and sneaky employees." He spoke bitterly.

Joey didn't say anything in response and a few seconds later Kaiba was pushing passed him. With a long sigh, the blonde went up after him. As soon as they reach the top of the stairs, Joey ran up and in front of the other, "Kaiba Yugi and the others are gonna come by and see me since you'll at work all day ya shouldn't mind right?"

Kaiba narrowed his grim blue eyes dangerously, "Whether I'm here or not- this is my home and what I say goes." He replied clearly and darkly, "If I say Yugi and the rest of the clan aren't allowed on my property then they cannot come into my home, understand?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Joey growled, "Then maybe I shouldn't stay here either! Since it's obvious you don't want me here anyway!"

The annoyed brunette raised his eyebrow unfazed by the threat, "You're right, I don't want you here but tell me Mutt, where would you go? You can't go back home, you can't stay with Yugi or any of your little friends' houses. The only thing left is the street." He took a deep breath, "Then again, you are a dog- I'm sure the street would suit you perfectly." He said as an afterthought.

Joey clenched his fists, "What makes ya think you know everything about me huh? Maybe I will go stay with Yugi, he really wouldn't mind!" He shouted, though he knew he'd be sleeping on the streets before he went crawling to Yugi for help. He shouldn't have to impose on his friends and make their lives change to accommodate his needs.

Kaiba frowned his anger dying slightly, "You forget something important, mutt." Kaiba's hands fell down to his side. "Your father knows who your friends are, he knows their names and where they live. Running to them would only get them in trouble, I can't believe you didn't realize that." He spoke dourly. Joey stood there stunned. _'Kaiba's right as usual…'_ The brunette sighed softly and walked up to the unresponsive blonde. He was mere inches away from him, Joey looked at him unsure and sorrowful. "You have no choice but to stay and as I made a promise to Mokuba, I won't let you leave." He whispered. "As for your friends…"

The calm, ever kind brunette thought it over for a moment, "Fine. They can come see you- as long as they're out of here before I get home. I don't want them hanging around passed seven, understand?" Without waiting for response, he shoved Joey out of the way and headed down the hallway to the left.

* * *

Joey fell onto his bed and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He couldn't decide whether that was a good encounter or a bad one. "At least Yugi and everyone can come over tomorrow." He sighed, he was a bit nervous though. He hadn't spoken with them face to face since before the incident at school. Since then it's been on the phone, thinking on it now the pressure made his stomach flop upside-down. _'I wish I could find my journal...'_ He thought sadly. 


	5. Chapter 05

Seth: _Last chapter, I made the mistake of using his American name instead of his Japanese one which I originally started out with. Sorry about that, I will get to editing it and fixing my mistake. Also, I've learned the proper way of spelling his name. His Japanese name is actually spelled "Jyonouchi"._

* * *

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 05**

"Are you sure?"

He was quieter than usual as he walked down with Mokuba, "Yes, I am." Stopping in front of his private office he took out his keys from his coat pocket "Let him sleep for a while. Besides, his friends are coming over later- he'd most likely want to be well-rested."

Mokuba smiled lightly, "Seto,"

Kaiba opened the door but turned to face him, "What is it Mokuba?" He asked, lost was the usual coldness and replaced with hesitant distance.

"It's nothing, just" He paused, he didn't want to anger his brother but, "You're being awfully considerate to Jyonouchi today. Does that mean you're starting to like him more?" He asked, hopeful.

Kaiba held back the urge to laugh, "Hardly. But it's been a few months; he needs to start getting his head and his life back together. He hasn't seen his friends since the incident at Domino High, it's about time he found enough sense to talk to them." He smiled softly and ruffled his brother's hair, "I'll see you later, Mokuba."

The raven-haired youth slung his backpack over his shoulder and smiled meekly, "Seto is there any way you could be home for dinner tonight? I know it's been hectic lately but you haven't been home for a while now and-"

He sighed warily and frowned, "I'll try to be here early." He stated, and the younger one nodded sadly. It was the same thing every morning, _"I'll try,"_ was the same response given everyday, Kaiba bit his lip as Mokuba turned, there was nothing he could do. He could run a million-dollar company, could hack into a password-protected computer system and could conquer the business world but couldn't make it home in time for dinner.

Shaking his head he closed the door behind him and blended with the cold quiet vibe his office emanated. Sitting at his desk he thought long and hard about this predicament before him. Apparently, allowing the mutt to stay in his house was a bigger problem than he thought. Kaiba frowned at his clumsy mistake. When Mokuba asked if Jyonouchi could stay with them, he outwardly refused the idea- though he had already agreed to the plan inwards.

But never had he once thought on how long the Mutt was to stay. It hadn't crossed his mind until last night. _'What was I thinking letting him stay here? I will be stuck with him forever if I don't think of something…'_ He frowned. The deal was he could stay until everything settled down…

But how would that happen? The blonde had nothing. "He has no money, no residence, not even decent clothing." He said distressingly. He propped his elbows on his desk, interlocking his fingers. As his chin rested upon his hands his lips straightened in a thin line. With eyes narrowed and his mind focused on his dilemma he pondered on a viable solution. "He has nowhere to go. Since his Father has been released on bail, he can't go home or to Yugi's. If he did, the man would just track him down and force him back." It was true. Kaiba had spoken with Yami a week previous after discovering the horrific truth that was the blonde's pitiful life.

_He walked into the restaurant and glanced around until his eyes settled on the man sitting in the far corner. Approaching with a set mind and stoic expression he sat down across the serious other. "So, I trust Yugi has filled you in on the situation." He started off._

_He nodded. "Jyonouchi has been through a terrible ordeal. It's hard to believe that it has been going on, when he's always cheerful and excited."_

_"It's called acting." He informed grimly._

_He sighed mournfully, "I must say I'm rather shocked to hear you've taken him in. I admit I wasn't sure of your intentions but from how much calmer he sounds on the phone, I must thank you." He spoke sincerely. _

_Kaiba frowned, "I'm not here to obtain your gratitude Yami. I'm here about the situation Jyonouchi has gotten himself into. It seems things are a lot worse than expected."_

_The somber other quirked an eyebrow, "I don't quite understand."_

_His eyes narrowed, "His Father is a more anxious and possessive man than I first thought." He stated rather tentatively._

_"How so?" He asked, curious and concerned._

_Kaiba was silent for a moment, glancing around the room before continuing, "His Father is watching all of you closely." He paused. "He's watching Anzu, Honda, Yugi and you." He clarified further._

_Yami took in this and folded his arms across his chest, "He's waiting for Jyonouchi to show up at the Game Shop or to one of the other's houses." He figured. Kaiba nodded. "His Father is in police custody at the moment, but-"_

_"Come on, Yami put it together. This man has no money, but he has plenty of contacts. Trust me, you have no clue what your friend lives with. His Father isn't rich- he isn't even smart but he has connections with lowlifes and men who make their money illegally." He cut in bitterly, "He can't afford to have Jyonouchi out of his clutches. There are things the Mutt has seen that could put Jyonouchi senior and a few others behind bars for life." He grimaced._

_Yami was left speechless and surprised, "I can't- I don't know what to say." He mumbled guiltily._

_Kaiba glowered, "And you're supposed to be his friend." He chided. Yami looked at him and glared. The brunette shrugged it off, "Not that it matters why you and the others ignored his situation. The fact is it's only gotten a lot worse with time. I'd rather not elaborate on his personal business though as it is only the story of a street dog's life." He said unremorsefully._

_"Kaiba, don't disgrace him that way. He doesn't deserve your heartless insults." He scowled._

_The brunette smirked though his eyes held no amusement, "Don't snap at me because you and your little friends didn't stop to help Jyonouchi out of the hole he'd fallen into." He countered, "Besides, there's nothing he can do but stay indoors. I am certain now, that Mr. Jyonouchi will be out on bail and waiting for his son to return home. I would suggest you tell your friends to be careful and don't talk to anyone." He warned, his tone dead serious._

_Yami swallowed hard, "Are these people part of a gang or something?" He asked._

_"I won't give you anymore details. Just tell the others and your Grandfather to be wary of any and all strangers."_

_He nodded, "I will. But I don't understand one thing; why did you risk coming here and speaking with me? Chances are if I'm being followed they now know where Jyonouchi is."_

_He shook his head, "Yami- they already know where he is. They know everything about him, and they'll probably learn everything there is to know about you and your friends. I'll say it one more time, you don't have any clue on what goes on at the Jyonouchi residence." He stated fatally._

* * *

* * *

He made his way to the bathroom yawning and stretching. He felt so tired, "I guess that's what happens when I stay up so late…" He muttered under his breath.

With a long stare at himself in the mirror and smiled softly, "At least I now got the privilege to stay up late. Sure Kaiba doesn't want me to leave the mansion but at least I get all the food and service I want. Bet ya hate me even more now huh dad?" He teased at no one ignoring the break in his voice. Standing up straighter and with a smile, "Yugi and the others are comin' today." He said excitedly.

* * *

He stared at the blank computer screen unable to focus on his work. There was just too much going through his head. The one thing that kept gnawing at him was Jyonouchi. What was he going to do with him? He wanted the loud-mouthed freeloading idiot out of his house but doing that would only send him back to his old life and that was something Kaiba didn't and couldn't do.

But, with the information he had about his Father and most likely his father's contacts, the chances of Mr. Jyonouchi backing off were slim to none. The only other alternative was for the weak little dog to stay with him in his well-guarded estate. He ran his hand down his face and sighed, if he did that though… They might get desperate and come after him. That meant before long, Mokuba might not be safe going to school anymore.

Not that he was afraid or felt threatened by these lowlife human beings. Still, people who are set on making sure their secrets are kept safe will do desperate things. Kaiba closed his eyes and shook his head, "Why did I get myself mixed up in his problems? I should've just left him at the school and never listened to Mokuba." He fumed but soon regretted. Because after all it was useless to deny he felt comfort knowing the blonde mutt was safe and sound.

He could ask why he let himself be tricked into inviting him to stay, why he caved in so easily and why he was wasting his days thinking about the welfare of the annoying, foolhardy teenaged mutt but the answer would come faster and louder than he ever wanted it to. Why? -Because he cared. Because Jyonouchi's life reminded him so much of his-Because, seeing him so ashamed and alone was like staring at him self. And all he wanted was to help Jyonouchi the way he wished someone would've helped him.

That's why he gave in and wasted no time getting the blonde settled in, why he felt the need to learn more about his life; about his pain and all he had to endure, because finally… Finally, there was someone out there he could talk to, someone he could relate to.

Kaiba swallowed hard, he was getting too soft and childish. Still, he couldn't discard the longing to read more, to experience the agony of being Katsuya Jyonouchi. He only wished someone could read just how agonizing it was for him when Gozaburo was still alive…


	6. Chapter 06

Seth: _Okay, learning more and more about Yugioh has gotten me a little confused. As you said Kodachi, everywhere I go they spell his name "Jounouchi" but I swear in the Japanese anime his name was written "Jyonouchi"… Was it a mistake on their part? I don't know, but since I went ahead and wrote this chapter before reading my reviews, I'll just keep it as it is._

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 06**

He entered a bit miffed about a group of certain guests he just knew were still in his home. _'That damn dog is so disobedient.' _He winced as he took off his jacket and handed it to his doorman. _'The one time I make it home early, I have pests making a loud ruckus and a killer migraine.'_ He complained, taking a moment to get his act together.

He looked over at one of his maids and beckoned her forth, "Where is Mokuba?" He asked though he already had a suspicion where his younger brother might be.

"He is in the first floor living room on the right entertaining five guests sir." She answered.

Kaiba nodded, "Inform him that I'm here and will be in my bedroom." He commanded and the woman nodded, walking away. _'They might be staying for dinner…' _He frowned, "Whatever." He had too bad of a headache to care about them at the moment. As he made it up the flights of stairs he sighed to himself as his cell rang. Looking around he took it out of his pocket and answered, "Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba, it's Michen."

Suddenly Kaiba's demeanor became very solid and straight. His face grew grim as he glanced around once more and quickly made it to his room. Locking the door behind him he brought the phone back to his ear, "What is it?"

"I have new information about-" **_Knock! Knock!_**

Kaiba turned to the interfering noise of someone at his door. He frowned and narrowed his brows, "Listen, could you tell me this information early tomorrow morning- right now isn't really the best time." He broke in.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba. Tomorrow morning I'll call you with my update." He agreed before hanging up.

Straightening up once more he ignored the heavy pounding in his head and opened the door before another accursed knock could sound. _'What does Mokuba want?'_ He automatically assumed, but his expression soon frowned in pestered annoyance as no other but Yami stood before him. With an exasperated, overdramatic sigh left his lips, he reluctantly let the other step inside his bedroom. "What is it you want?" He asked grimly, letting his irritation of the enigmatic other show unrestrained.

"I want to know what more you've learned about Jyonouchi." He answered quickly and simply.

He glared heatedly, "I told you what you needed to know. So go back to your little friends and go home, and drive safely. I can handle the small details." He replied with a bitter tone. Yami stood there eyeing him with uncertainty. The tightlipped brunette allowed his disdain for his longtime rival to thicken, "What wrong? Do you not trust me?" He asked, a bit offended by the insinuation.

Yami folded his arms and matched the other's intense gaze with his own, "It's not that I don't trust you it's that I'm uncertain whether or not you should be doing this alone. Kaiba, you made it clear these men were dangerous more so than even you had first figured." He paused to relay his next words carefully. With Kaiba's short fuse the wrong thing could close him up just like that. "I just want to know what more to expect in case-"

"In case I get in over my head? That is what you were thinking, wasn't it?" He asked seeing through whatever sugarcoated response Yami was about to give. "Listen, I know what I'm doing so just butt out." He snarled.

Yami's slight anger towards the arrogant CEO faded as a new subject under the same topic came to him. "He was let out on bail two days ago." He stated in a somber, depressed manner.

"Yes well, I already knew that. Just don't tell Jyonouchi because it would only-" Kaiba froze at the sudden 'guilty' expression which had just found Yamki's face. An unsettling feeling rushed over him.

"Anzu and the others have most likely just told him." Was the simple statement.

Kaiba stared at him stunned in disbelief. The always serious-to-the-point teenager whom he saw as cunning and smart, was pulling a dark joke on him, he had to be. The one he deemed as careful and bright did not just say that Jyou's closest friends were instilling a major bomb like this on him now. It was a joke, a cruel, uncharacteristic joke. "What?" He asked with the confusion and ferocity of an enraged dragon.

Yami swallowed hard sensing the skepticism, the anger in the other's voice. It was the same he held in his own when he told Yugi and the others how hard and how painful this time was for their blonde friend… How any little mention of his Father could send him deeper into dejection. But alas Anzu, Honda and Yugi saw only to enlighten and help their friend. Not seeing so clearly what damage and fear something such as this could infuse.

Kaiba glared so hatefully, so angrily Yami couldn't help but look away defeated. "Idiots." He muttered the one word spoken in utter frustration and resentment. Pushing pass the ashamed crimson-eyed duel champion, he quickly went rushing out the door, climbing down each blasted stair; the feeling inside him welling with shaken anticipation worried of what tearful scene would be played once he entered the living room. Nothing but Jyonouchi was on his mind; he couldn't even hear Yami walking hastily behind him.

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe how dimwitted you all are." He muttered dangerously low and crossly. _'Don't they know anything? This is going to devastate him. What kind of idiotic people would do this to someone?'_ His emotions were on overdrive. He felt the dire need to save the mutt from impending tragedy, the last thing the blonde needed was something like this to think about and pain over. Right when he was settling down and getting accustomed to his surroundings- he'd found a place to relax and be free- somewhere he could be himself without the undeserved punishment. And now, now he was going to fall back once more upon learning his Father wasn't stuck behind bars any longer.

_'Just what are they, they-'_ His whole body stopped, his thoughts and his heart altogether. Right as he descended the last to second step here came the object of his mind and heart, dashing right passed him and the trailing Yami. Jyonouchi ran by, hands covering face not seeing them at all. His body couldn't move for a good couple of seconds as his thoughts did their best to unscramble. But finally as a group of now regretful teens ran out into the hall and stopped before him. And he snapped; his eyes glazed over in a dark fury that scared even Yami- who had quickly run over by Yugi's side- "I want all of you out now."

They each stared hesitant and half aggrieved by their 'friends' apprehension to the news. "But, Jyonouchi." One of them whispered, Kaiba didn't know which all he knew was he'd seen enough, heard enough of these reckless fools.

"You've done enough to him, so just leave." He bellowed so darkly, so grimly and spitefully. "I want you gone NOW." He commanded, soon after turning and heading up after the now terrified blonde.


	7. Chapter 07

* * *

Seth: I still don't understand. I always spelled it "Jounouchi" and that is the correct way, but my cousin says it's "Jyonouchi" and in one episode during the Kaiba Grand Prix season, we did see it spelled "Jyonouchi". Too confused...**

* * *

* * *

**

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 07**

He hesitated as his hand paused in mid-air. How was he going to speak to Jyonouchi? He'd never comforted the blonde before, never really seen him cry. He stared straight at the door unsure, the thought of seeing Jyonouchi so helpless and weak felt awkward. Perhaps he wasn't the best person to be there for the mutt after all. He frowned, what other choice was there; Send one of his friends- the ones that created this situation in the first place?

He shook his head it had to be him. Swallowing hard, he turned the knob, which was thankfully unlocked. Opening it slightly he could hear silence. With a scrunched up expression of confusion he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Jyonouchi was nowhere to be found. Then the light in the bathroom caught his eye, he turned and locked the door. He didn't want any of the blonde's friends coming up and making the problem worse.

He heard the water rushing in the bathroom and he pondered whether or not he should knock on the bathroom door. He decided not to and made his way towards the small desk across the bed. Folders lay neatly in the corner. Sitting down at the desk he shifted through some papers and found another journal underneath. Picking it up he examined it a bit more carefully. It looked the same as the one he had taken.

Curiosity started to get the better of him as he was about to open it up, luckily he heard the water abruptly stop and the door began to open. Quickly dropping the book and standing he soon met the gaze of the surprised other.

It was silent for a moment before the distraught one shook his head, "If this is about Yugi and them still being here, I'm sorry. The time slipped by me, it won't happen again okay." His eyes evaded Kaiba's, his face directed at the ground and not the other.

Kaiba frowned, "I'm not here about that. Actually, I know what happened downstairs." He replied feeling strangely sympathetic for him. "Are you okay?" He asked rather concerned.

Jyonouchi inhaled deeply, "Yeah," He said with a nod, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm mean c'mon, I knew he was getting outta jail… They couldn't keep'em there forever," He tried to cover, "They never can." He muttered resentfully. Kaiba took a few steps toward him. "I just," He shook his head, "I don't know- I just hoped that he'd be in there longer. You know, just a little longer." His voice was cracking, it was obvious he was using all his willpower to not cry even the often called heartless CEO could see it, feel it; his pain and fear.

Kaiba was within arm's reach, "Jyonouchi," He began but the other didn't reply nor face him, "You're safe." He guaranteed. "He can't get you here, understand?"

Jyonouchi faced him and smiled weakly, "You don't know what he's capable of, you don't know anything Kaiba, nothing about this." His eyes were so sad the brunette was absorbed in their gloomy gaze, "Now that he's out, he can do what he wants." He looked away as one tear slipped down.

"Jyonouchi, I promise you nothing will happen as long as you stay here." Stepping just a little closer he unconsciously put his arms on the other's shoulders, "I swear, you are safe here," he vowed.

He still remained pessimistic, "I'm not safe and if I do stay here then you and Mokuba aren't either." He informed walking away from him and sitting on the bed. "Just please leave me alone, I need to think."

Kaiba frowned, "You need to think?" He stared over at him and soon went over to him, stopping right in front of him. "What do you possibly have to think about?" He asked a bit angrily or perhaps more fearfully. The other looked down, avoiding him. Kaiba knelt down and took Jyonouchi's chin in his hand and made him face him.

"He knows by now that I'm here with you." He whispered dreadfully.

"Jyonouchi, I don't care who your Father is or what his friends can do," He exhaled softly, "You aren't leaving. No matter what, I swear to you, you're safe here." Kaiba swallowed, "And I'm not going to let you leave and go back to those bastards- I'm not going to let you give up and put yourself through that torture do you understand?"

His hand left Jyonouchi's face and in turn the blonde covered his face with his own hand. Shaking his head the tears he was suppressing finally released. He slid to the floor and reached out to Kaiba. His arms wrapped around his neck as he tried his best to quiet his sobs. The brunette caught off guard by the act swiftly adapted and placed his arms around the other's back. His eyes closed as he melted in the warmth and rubbed the other's back soothingly.

**-----**

He held him tightly even as the tears died down. They sat there on the floor in each other's arms, just sitting. Jyonouchi finally gaining control of himself slowly pulled away and smiled, "This is so, "He struggled with the right word, he laughed very lightly and smiled, "Funny. I never thought I'd be crying in _your_ arms." He admitted.

Kaiba shared the smile, "I never thought I'd be here comforting you either mutt."

Jyonouchi narrowed his eyes for a second, "Mmn, let's not start on the name calling right now." He begged. The brunette nodded in agreement. It was quiet for a moment. Becoming a bit uncomfortable for the blonde. "This is awkward."

Kaiba shook his head, "You think so?" The other looked at him and blinked, "I think it's nice. You know, being in the same room with you and not arguing." He explained. The other laughed lightly. Both sighed at the same time.

He gulped and stared back at Kaiba whose eyes were now glancing around the room. "Kaiba," His tone was serious now, "You don't hafta let me stay here." He frowned and lowered his head, "You've done so much for me already an' I- I don't want to cause any problems or put you guys in danger. I know you don't want Mokuba in any danger so I- Please if you don't want me here, then just tell me an' I'll understand."

"Jyonouchi, didn't you hear me just now? You're not leaving, not now." He reminded. Leaning in a little closer he cupped the other's chin and smiled very faintly- it was almost hard to see, "It's about time for dinner, you can eat in your room if you want."

The saddened teen closed his eyes as the warm, gentle hand once again left his face, "I really don't feel like eating right now." He replied solemnly.

Kaiba stood up and extending his hand to help Jyonouchi, sighed, "I'll have someone send up a plate for you just in case." He said, "Remember what I said, Jyonouchi," The blonde looked at the other questionably, "You are safe here." He left the room right after.

Jyonouchi sat down on his bed and lied down. _'I sure hope you're right, Kaiba.'_ He grabbed a pillow and held it to his chest, "But you don't know how sly they are… If you or Mokuba get hurt," He exhaled heavily, "I don't want you guys to get hurt…"

* * *

* * *

He stood up and shook the man's hand. "Thank you for meeting me in person, Michen."

"No problem, Mr. Kaiba. Actually this works out better, I think information like this is best dealt face-to-face." He replied. Both sat down and put their sober expressions on.

Kaiba nodded, "So, what have you found out?"

The man shook his head, "Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid these men might be part of a larger organization than we thought. Mr. Kaiba, I think it's time to consider placing you, your brother and Jyonouchi Katsuya in Witness Protection." The man opened up his briefcase and handed the brunette some filed folders, "They are dangerous and we need to get you three out of Domino and somewhere where they can't find you until we take care of this mess." His tone was grim and severe.

Kaiba sat back in his seat and weighed the option in his head. Well, there really was no 'option' or choice. If he wanted to be safe, if he wanted Mokuba and Jyonouchi to be safe… "No,"

"Mr. Kaiba sir, this is a very serious matter. We need to take any all precautions and preparations."

"You want my brother, Jyonouchi and myself to step out and become easy targets for them? I think Jyonouchi is safe where he is."

"Sir, they know what they're doing by now they most likely have your brother's school under close observation as well as your house. Waiting any second and ready to snatch your young brother or Katsuya." Kaiba was silent. "Mr. Kaiba, read what I've compiled and then please give me a call. I understand how difficult and overwhelming this all is, but you need to keep a clear head and think about what's safest for all of you."

He left him to ponder on that. Kaiba took a deep breath and exhaled frustrated. Running a hand through his brown locks he stared grimly at what was before him. He opened the first file and began reading.

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 08

Seth: Thanks for all the info and insight into the name Jounouchi. Thanks Kodachi, for setting the record straight, and 'A Random Person' thank you for your comment, nobody has been hassling me but thank you for your kind comment. And thank you all for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

****

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 08**

----

**Page 13**

****

**_I hate everything… I hate my life, hate my dad, hate all of his friends, I… I can't stand the fact that I'm so alone that all my friends are helpless and can't help me because if they did they'd only be hurt physically and mentally… I'm tired of all the crap I have to be put through, being amusement and a pastime for my bastard of a father and his 'friends'… I hate it all, I'm sick of it all… I wish I could kill myself; unfortunately I'm too much of a wuss to even pull that off. God, I hate my life. I hate myself for being such a coward, for being me, for being born… I just want it all to end! Just all of it end!_**

_**----**_

_**-----**_

**__**

Jyonouchi walked in hesitantly and nervously. Mokuba had been there in the room when Honda blurted out the latest info about his father. He remember little as he had fallen into shock, seeing Anzu and Ryou trying to stop Yugi and Honda from saying anymore and noting that nothing had come from the young Kaiba's mouth. He wondered now if Mokuba didn't know, that maybe Kaiba had kept it a secret even from his brother. But he concluded at least to himself that Kaiba did not want to put fear and worry in Mokuba or the vulnerable blonde whom ran crying up the stairs…

And his mind then quickly moved onto Kaiba and last night. It was shocking, though at the moment a true welcomed blessing that he came up after him and comforted him. Comforted _him_; the one he insulted and taunted all the time, the one who was nothing more than gutter trash- not that Kaiba ever came out and called him trash, mostly a street dog or once in a while, a monkey. But he smiled calmly and felt better thanks to the brunette and his assuring words, his warm touch and gentle hugs. It was very peaceful and soothing and even more so as it came from someone whom always used to infuriate him.

He only wished he could relax a little more, trust in Kaiba's words because he knew that Kaiba meant each and every one. He knew the blue-eyed genius wouldn't give up even on him, it just wasn't his style, he believed that Kaiba wanted him safe after all he was the one who defended, who stood up against his father in the school some weeks ago. He was the one who spared him many nights of disgusting torture and offered him a place of luxury and peace- even if he still found time to tease him with making him do house chores and sending him dog biscuits and bedding of the like. The blonde grinned at the thought, Kaiba was Kaiba and nothing could change that…

But he was starting to question, which exactly was Kaiba? Someone who was always so serious and cutthroat, someone who played jokes on those he deemed not up to his caliber and rank, or a person who helped out his inferiors-saved them and vowed to protect them… Who was Kaiba really? He smiled; Kaiba was a jack-of-all-trades when it came to emotion.

He smiled warmly at Mokuba, whom sat across from him. "You're not going to school today?" He asked, and soon noticed the grim look on the other's face. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling okay?" He asked, truly concerned and troubled.

The hazel-eyed teen stared up at him and thought of the talk he had with his older brother some time after Jyonouchi had run up to his room.

_"Mokuba, Jyonouchi is upset about his father so I want you to not bring it up. Don't say anything about it unless he asks about it all right?"_

_"Seto, is it okay if I don't go to school tomorrow and be here in case something happens?"_

_"I think Jyonouchi will be okay by himself, in fact a little alone-time might be what he wants right now."_

_"Seto, I know you don't believe that. Please, I'm sure the last thing he needs right now is to be alone. Remember when Gozaburo was here and-"_

_"That's enough Mokuba."_

Mokuba shook his head and smiled, "I'm fine, Jyonouchi. I was just thinking how boring it must get by yourself when Seto goes to work and I leave to school, so I talked my brother into letting me stay and spend the day with you." He explained.

Jyonouchi gulped and stared questionably at him, "Really?" He didn't trust it, he'd never call Mokuba a liar but the look of deep sadness on his face was something else…

He smiled and laughed, "Honestly, it was hard to get him to cave- he kept saying that you'd be fine by yourself and that the staff was here to keep you company…"

_"Fine. You can stay home; I suppose you're right. Jyonouchi might need some real company other than the staff, so yes, you can stay home."_

_"Thank you, Seto!"_

"My brother really cares about you Jyonouchi, he doesn't want you to be alone either. I could tell he wanted me to stay and be with you despite his reservations." He stated proudly and sincerely.

Jyonouchi smiled back, "Well, I'm glad you're here Mokuba- it does get boring around here when you're gone." He admitted with a wink. "So, Kaiba has already left for work?" He asked reaching for a slice of toast.

"Yeah, he said he had a meeting to get to, he said it was very important. He said he'd probably go to school for a while and then come home right after that, so" Mokuba smiled, "he'll be here very early- way before dinner."

Jyonouchi smiled, this was the Mokuba he liked to see. A smile so warm and innocent, he very much loved it rather than the disappointed lonely frown that often came when Kaiba was very late or too much in a rush to notice him. It was good to see him smile, a great kid like Mokuba didn't deserve to be hit with pain and loneliness. And he knew that the older Kaiba hated it just as much, he knew the brunette must hate neglecting Mokuba, it was just like how he neglected Serenity. But it was that or have her in danger's path, which was definitely worse.

Jyonouchi shook off the grim shadow which was his life and focused on the one in front of him, "So let's play some games after we eat, 'kay."

He nodded, "Yeah, let's play so I can beat you at all of them again." He teased with a playful smirk.

_'Oh that Kaiba charm, you hafta love it…'_

He barely heard the bell ring for the final class of the day. He blinked and stood from his seat and made his way out the classroom door. As he walked down the bustling hallway, filled with kids hurrying along to get away from the school, his mind kept trailing off into everything he had learned just that morning.

He opened his locker still in a distant world, his movements all done instinctively and subconsciously as he inwardly pondered and fought on what to do. So lost in his 'debate' with himself that he didn't even notice two people calling his name.

As he closed the locker and turned around, he finally came to and saw them. He glared and became very annoyed with their presence right away, "I don't have time to talk to you, so just get away from me- and stay from Jyonouchi while you're at it." He warned and pushed passed both Yugi and Honda.

"Wait, Kaiba." He frowned, he didn't have time to waste with them, and he didn't want to for that manner.

"No. I don't have anything to say to you two because quite frankly, if you two thought it was a good idea to shatter the peace and calmness Jyonouchi had finally found by announcing his Father's release then you two are too stupid to even understand a thing I'd have to say." He fumed and began walking off again.

Yugi ran up and in front of him, "How's he doing?" He asked anxious and truly bothered.

"Shaky, thanks to you." He answered and pushed passed him once more, "Now go home and leave Jyonouchi alone. He's better off without you." He informed and soon exited the school doors.

Tears fell lightly from Yugi's eyes as Honda frowned and looked away from the retreating form. Anzu and Ryou ran up and asked their held-on questions. Yugi shook his head and all four became silent; lamenting on their friend's strife.

Kaiba walked out and headed for his awaiting limousine, yet as the driver stepped out and headed towards him- to open his door for him- a chill ran down his spine. His eyes narrowed. As the chauffeur opened the door, Kaiba noticed two men in business suits sitting inside. As he backed up, the driver moved behind him, and suddenly there was something poking his back. "Get in the car, Mr. Kaiba." The man ordered and Kaiba inwardly kicked himself. With no other choice he got in and the driver shut the door and quickly hid his gun back into his coat.

"Wait, excuse me!" The driver growled as a teen-aged girl ran up to him, "Please, I need to speak to Kaiba." She begged.

"Sorry, but Mr. Kaiba is in a hurry." He replied coolly.

She frowned and turned to the tinted window, but she couldn't see anything. She banged on it, "Kaiba please I need to talk to you." She pleaded tapping some more.

The man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, "Don't disturb him little girl. He doesn't want to talk to you, now beat it." He crudely interrupted.

"Hey, you're hurting me- let go!" The man pushed her to the ground and began walking to the driver's spot.

She rubbed her arm and stood as the limousine drove away. "Anzu!" Yugi called out, and she turned to see Yugi, Ryou and Honda running up to her. "What's wrong with your arm?" He asked.

She frowned grimly and stared down at the luxurious limo, "Kaiba's driver…" Her face fell to concern, "I was trying to talk to Kaiba but his driver just grabbed me and pushed me to the floor…" Anzu stared at her arm; there was something not right. Kaiba was normally snide and crude and yes after last night he'd be understandably upset but he still wouldn't allow any of his servants to act so aggressively. She frowned and stared down at her arm, "I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden." She said out loud and looked over at Yugi and the others, who were watching the fading limo move out of sight.


	9. Chapter 09

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 09**

* * *

* * *

**Page 16**

**_Everything was… No, nothing was fine today. I got a lousy grade on my history test, got yelled at for not payin attention and well, I won't start with my life here. I missed out on having lunch with my friends… My Father says he wants me here, 'cause his sick stupid friends are coming over… There is a curse on me, I'm doomed forever to this filthy sick bastardized life._**

**__**

****

****

Kaiba put his hand to his head and winced. The effect of the drug they had injected him with a few moments ago was starting to take its toll. "We'll make this quick since you don't have much time to talk Mr. Kaiba."

The dizzy brunette looked up with a scowl. There were two men in front of him, one wearing a dark blue suit with short black hair and a goatee, the other wore a tanned suit and had longer brown hair. Kaiba gathered his thoughts together and straightened up, he was going to fall unconscious soon so he had to try and get something out of them before that happened.

They smirked, "Mr. Kaiba, we know you are hiding Katsuya in your over-sized mansion. We also know it was you whom stood in the way and caused Mr. Jyonouchi to spend time in jail."

Kaiba shook his head, ignoring the tingeing pain caused by the action, "Katsuya's father stormed into a public school, threatened teachers and staff and caused a huge ruckus and scene, no one but he is responsible for his jail-time."

The black-haired one nodded, "True. Well, let us get back to the business at hand. Kaiba, I understand it must have been human nature to protect someone from a crazed drunk, but I am sure that a low dog like Katsuya is a burden to you. It must be hard watching over him and taking care of your younger brother at the same time-"

"Yes, Mokuba must be a real handful like other children his age- He attends the Odaiba school now doesn't he? I remember seeing him once or twice, you know as I've drove by there." He hinted with a smirk.

Kaiba tensed, "You're threatening my younger brother."

"We only want what is rightfully ours." He answered, "Give us back Katsuya and we'll forget ever knowing of you and your little brother."

"Is there some sort of secret he knows of- is that what you and his Father are worried about? If so, I can assure you that he'll never mention it to anyone, including the authorities."

The one wearing the tan suit reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pink-and-white floral handkerchief, "It's much more than that, and we want him back for other reasons that we will not share with you. But we don't need him right away; actually it'd be best if he could wait until the first of November to return to his home. Give him this and I'm more than sure he'll return." He handed Kaiba the handkerchief. He placed it into his pocket keeping his eyes on the two sadistic men before him, but by now his eyes were blurring and his body felt so heavy.

"The first of November, no sooner and definitely no later, understand? And Kaiba if you fail to give him this message, your brother Mokuba will become our next target."

Kaiba huffed, "Don't you da…" He started to fall over, "Dare… lay a… hand…" He couldn't hold in the pressure anymore, his body was numbing and mind sleeping. He couldn't put two words together or even keep his eyes open.

"Sweet dreams, Kaiba," and he soon entered a world of darkness.

* * *

-

Mokuba ran down and entered the downstairs den, his face holding nothing of the terror and fear he felt deeply down in his heart, the trembling- all-consuming-pain that was taking over and eating his insides. He swore he didn't know how his older brother dealt with it… His older brother…

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, forcing his voice to be cheery and kind as it usually was under normal circumstances. "If you're here to speak with Jyonouchi, he's upstairs playing video games. You can go see him if you want."

Anzu frowned, "How is he doing? Are you sure he'd want to see us after what happened last night?" She asked.

Mokuba looked at her and smiled, "Of course he wants to see you all. Come on, he knows you guys were only trying to help, he'd never stay mad at you for long." He explained, "Seto on the other hand…" His brows furrowed a little, "Is still way ticked off at you."

Honda and Ryou sighed relieved. "That's great, we'll go up and see him then."

"I know he'll be glad to see you guys." He smiled. "Why don't you guys go ahead and stay for a while. He's upstairs on the third floor, fifth door down the right hallway."

Honda cringed, "You might hafta right that down for me."

"That's exactly what Seto did when Jyonouchi first moved in here." He replied with a small smile.

Yami stepped up to the young hazel-eyed boy, "Speaking of Kaiba, is he here?" -His tone was very serious and stern.

Mokuba blinked and gulped, _'Seto asked me not to say anything at all…'_ Mokuba sighed, "Oh I- he's at work. He's got a lot of things to do there and so, he won't be home for a while." _'Of course I wish he'd come through that door right **now**.'_ He hid away the twinge of despair and desperation.

"Has he called or anything? Are you sure he's at work?" The tri-colored teen asked, his face edgy and intense as if concerned and worried deeply about something. "Mokuba, are you sure he's all right?"

His face reddened in response of Yami's interrogation. _'Does he know something's wrong?'_ "Why are you asking questions about Seto?"

Yami sighed and frowned, "We saw him at school today and he seemed to be in another world. Anzu also saw him when he was getting in his limousine…"

Mokuba's heart jumped. So Yami saw his brother's kidnapper? "So?"

"Mokuba, I tried to talk to your brother but his driver grabbed me and knocked me down. He was really rude and he just seemed a bit unprofessional." Anzu jumped in, worry wrapping back around her.

Mokuba shook his head and raised an eyebrow, "So that's what happened to Mr. Lei and Seto…" He stopped himself as his thoughts soon caught up with him. He gulped and rushed out of the room.

Yami glanced back at the rest of the group. Each of them exchanged concerned expressions before following after the young Kaiba. "Mokuba what's going on?" They all asked at the same time.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and closed his eyes. He'd been looking for his brother for over two hours and there was no sign of him anywhere, as of yet. Tears started to form as he pondered on what to do now. The group caught up to him and so he turned around to face them. _'I guess I should tell them now…'_

* * *

**_-_**

_'Where's Mokuba at?' _He pondered walking down the stairs. _'We were playing games and then he said he was gonna go get some sodas and now he's gone. It's been thirty minutes already…'_ He thought about it some more. "Hm, maybe Kaiba's home." As he neared the second floor, he stopped as before him he saw Mokuba, Yami and his other friends walking into the den. He followed quietly behind, their faces were grim and they seemed to walk in a slump. He recognized that walk; he often slumped around in pain, fear and sickness himself. Something was wrong.

And if something were wrong, they wouldn't discuss it if they knew he was there. So he slowly walked down and leaned against the den door, opening it just a little. "I haven't heard a word from Seto. And I know he isn't at work either. I tried calling Mr. Lei too and he didn't answer either," Jyonouchi's eyes opened wide.

Mokuba started tearing, "I don't know where Seto is!" He was now trembling and breaking.

Jyonouchi gasped at the words. _'Kaiba's missing? H-how?'_

Anzu hugged him close, "It's okay Mokuba. You'll find your brother all right?" She assured and comforted, staring up at Yami hoping he had some magical solution.

"Mokuba, you have people that can go out and look for your brother right?"

He nodded, "Yeah but," He sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, "They've been looking for him for hours now and we can't go to public with it because, then their would be all this commotion and publicity which is something we don't need right now." Mokuba sighed, "I don't know what to do now."

Yami thought about his plight and smiled calmly. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be just fine, Kaiba is too smart to let anything bad happen to him." He stood to his feet and checked his watch, "Honda, Ryou and I are going to look for him. So just stay here and wait and see if your brother calls or comes home. Anzu, stay with Mokuba and call me or Ryou if anything happens..."

Jyonouchi stepped away and rushed over to the stairs. _'Seto's in trouble and I bet I know why… It's all because of me. Oh please let him be okay, please…'_ Jyonouchi bit his lip as Yami, Ryou and Honda came into view. He was hiding behind the stairs, kneeling down as to not be seen.

"So what do you think?"

Yami shook his head, "I'm not sure what to think. I just wish right now, that Kaiba hadn't been so stubborn and would've just let us help him deal with these people in the beginning." He sighed, "Well, let's do our best to find him and bring him back to Mokuba." They each nodded and soon left out towards the front doors.

Jyonouchi stepped out and took a deep breath, he himself was unsure of what to do. Kaiba had told him not to take one step outside his house; he made him swear he wouldn't the day he got here… So, "But Kaiba is," The thought of what they could've done to the strong, serious brunette made him sick to his stomach, "I can't just stay here." He muttered.

"Jyonouchi what're you doing down here?" He froze and turned around to see Anzu standing there.

Mokuba came standing right behind her, valiantly trying to wipe away his tears before the blonde saw them. _'Pour Mokuba. He was trying so hard to make sure I didn't hear this, that's probably why he didn't come back up. He said that he'd been tryin' for hours to find Kaiba so…' _He smiled and shook his head, "I was just comin' down to get some water. Anzu when did you get here?" He asked in pretend happiness, pretending; something he had gotten good at a long time ago.

Anzu hid the worry on her face, "Just a little while ago. So um, say why don't we go watch some TV in the living room or something?" She suggested, trying to find a way to ease the uneasiness in Mokuba's heart.

Jyonouchi smiled, "Hey Mokuba, do you have any ice cream left? C'mon let's go watch a movie." He encouraged and Mokuba nodded softly.

* * *

* * *

He sat up and swallowed hard. His mouth felt dry and his head was pounding hard like a bad hangover. He thought they had just sedated him but obviously that wasn't the case… His body ached, particularly his lower regions… Well, it was nothing he wasn't already used to, nothing new or totally unknown. Not that he was going to let this go either. He narrowed his eyes as he clutched his fists, he would get the two bastards for what they did, as well as for what they've done to Jyonouchi. Kaiba was more determined than ever.

He sighed and slowly stood to his feet. Right now though, he needed to get home. "Mokuba probably is bouncing off the walls, terrified. I have to get home." He repeated and mustering up all his strength he began walking in the direction of his house.

Kaiba was lucky; lucky they dropped him off in the park and not in the middle of no-where. Then again, he was supposed to be their little messenger boy and deliver their message to Jyonouchi. Which reminded him, _'what am I going to do now? I can't possibly tell him about it, after what happened to me- it's going to be hard just to keep him home…'_

He lost his cell-phone somewhere in the bushes a while back. The worst thing was he heard it ringing but was just in too much pain and too out of it to get it. And now he was almost on familiar territory as he came to the heart of Domino City. Pulling together what all he had left, he stood up straight and began sifting through the crowded streets. _'I need to get out of here before someone recognizes me.'_ Not to mention he was still feeling woozy from the last traces of that drug injected into him.

"Kaiba!" Before he could look up and see whom was calling him, the unknown person grabbed his arm. _'Great, more trouble...'_ He rolled his eyes which only caused him to flinch thanks to his headache.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Seth: I just turned 17, hey I'm legally allowed to read my own stuff now. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 10**

_"There is something wrong with you. What I don't understand is, why won't you admit it and tell us?"_

_"What are you talkin' about?" He feinted naivety. _

_He stared at him intensely, his mood grimmer and as always dead serious. "You can fool Yugi and the others but I know you better and I know there is something wrong." He took a deep breath and suddenly his expression became softer, slightly brushed with fear and concern, "What's going on, Jyonouchi?"_

_'He knows. How could he know? I can't believe I was so clumsy-nobody's s'pposed to know anything…' He shook his head defiantly, "Yami, there is nothing, I swear, to tell. Everything is fine, really. I just had a small argument wit my dad earlier." He answered untruthfully but convincingly._

_The tri-colored teen surveyed his face closely for a while, "Fine." He simply called back. "But, Jyonouchi," Yugi and the others reentered the room with drinks and different kinds of potato chips._

_The blonde relaxed, saved by the grateful intrusion of his oblivious friends. Settling down in his usual spot on the couch he quickly began filling his mouth with the snacks. _

_The sports game started, and his rather grim conversation with the now deafly silent one was for the moment put on hold. And as they continued cheering and making small, innocent bets on players and teams, Yami watched Jyonouchi closely. _

_He appeared to be happy; nothing of pain or hurt of any kind was or could be seen. Perhaps he was indeed imagining things, at the moment Jyonouchi was as normal and lively as the rest of the group, so yes. It was as Jyonouchi said-as Yugi, Anzu, Honda-said, there was nothing to worry about and no sign to be worried. Everything was as simply put; fine…_

* * *

Kaiba leaned back in the seat, his eyes closing. His body still felt like a ton of bricks just as his whole brain wanted to crash. As hard as he tried to stay awake, to remain sitting in a normal upright position, he couldn't. And of course that made him feel so weak and pathetic even more so as he was found by no other than Yami of all people. 

It was utter silence, nerve-wracking, intense nothingness in the car as Yami kept his eyes on the road and Kaiba, well, did his best to keep his eyes open. Not a word except of course the relieved tone as the crimson-eyed one spotted him in the bustling crowd of people on the sidewalk. He had grabbed his arm knocking the unstable brunette off balance. Thankfully Kaiba was able to stop himself from falling, preventing any attention to land on him. After that, Yami led him to his car and called Anzu with the good news. Nothing else was said following that call.

Kaiba couldn't move too much, he just felt so very tired but he refrained from falling into sleep. He didn't have time for sleep; he had things to do and to take care of. He was reckless this night; he took the precautions of protecting Mokuba and his home but failed in watching his own back, how ironic.

The real shame was his dismal appearance, his shirt was stained with mud and grass, the button on his pants was to much of his derision, ripped off. He smelt of the sick scent of semen and sweat, which he was sure even Yami, had noticed by now. His lips perched a bit; weakness was the one thing he hated more than anything. Weakness… He endured it for years with Gozaburo until he finally overcame the vile man and now, now to be disgraced by two sick men-whom he was sure were just underlings for either Jyonouchi's father or someone else- was way more than simply revolting.

But he could live with the fact that he was once again raped, molested and taken, actually the fact left him with an unrealistic indifference. A certain lack of distraught emotion. But the incident did instill a repulsion -a desire to 'even the score'. He sighed softly, _'It's not about Jyonouchi anymore. If they think they can get away with disrespecting me and threatening my brother, they don't know me.' _His eyes though half-closed were glazed over in deep planning.

This situation was very much identical to his past. A power war just as it was then, in this case Jyonouchi was the target for amusement and shame. Kaiba did his best to hide his cringe as all of his thinking was applying a lot of pressure to his head, erupting a major migraine. He at first did not want to be involved; this had nothing to do with him.

Well, that last part was no longer true. The second they dared speak of Mokuba; he became a part of this 'war'. There was no way he'd ever allow anyone to threaten his brother and walk off unscathed… He would take them all on, and win. Just like with Gozaburo, his revenge would be exacted and painful.

* * *

- 

_'What's taking so long for them to get here? Yami and Kaiba shoulda been here by now.' _He inwardly panicked, he'd pace if he could and outwardly scream if Mokuba weren't anxiously sitting beside him. It'd been only ten minutes since the call but to someone whom almost lost their brother and only father-figure, it seemed a lot like an eternity.

So the danger had been revealed already. Jyonouchi swallowed hard, Anzu had filled him in on the situation (of course he had already known) and so the trio awaited impatiently fretfully and intense. _'Oh, please let him be in one piece. Let him be in one piece, one piece… Please.'_ He begged.

He knew what they would take him and discuss with him about. But these men were violent and cold-blooded; they took pleasure in blood and pummeling. Their method of negotiating was to beat the crap outta ya or simply break your legs. There were other ways of 'persuasion' but violence seemed to be their favorite. _'He's okay, Yami said he was a little 'roughed' up but otherwise all right. Everything is fine… Fine.'_

* * *

**Page 18**

**_It was close-Yami almost found out the truth! he was all over me yesterday and I thought for sure he was gonna pressure me today about whatever's botherin me! But luckily he hasn't mentioned anything. So maybe I did convince him. I hope so if my dad finds out that my friends know there's something shady goin on- he'd flip and go after them! _**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

"Matsu Jyonouchi, I'm glad you could come on short notice. I've heard about what's happened to Katsuya and I know now that he is no longer staying with you." By the tone of the man's voice, there was no doubt he was beyond angry. 

He nodded, "Yes, things got a little out of control. So, what are we planning on doing to get him back?" He asked.

The man smirked, "Matsu, you and I have been friends for a long time." He stood to his feet and approached the other, "We've had to let people go in the past, for their mistakes and indiscretions before." He sighed as four men in dark blue suits surrounded the older Jyonouchi. "You've been a large asset to our business, unfortunately because of your mistake the police have cracked down on two of our houses and confiscated some huge shipments, which naturally have cost us quite a bit of money."

He gulped, "Monuten, hold on!"

'Monuten' shook his head, "Your son, knows a lot about our organization. He's seen our faces enough times to point us out in a line-up and knows more than enough to put us away for life. If you hadn't gotten so loaded like you did and bursted into his damn school we wouldn't be at this point now, understand?"

"It was only one mistake-I can make it up to you, Monuten!" He pleaded, shoving the men off of him.

"Very nice in admitting your mistakes, but it doesn't cut it. Who knows what that Kaiba kid has learned and has told the police. He has a lot of money, money that can protect him and that bastard son of yours from us. Because of you, he is in our way. We're amidst a war Matsu and it's all because of you." He nodded to the head guard, "And now, old friend, you must be properly punished."

The guards forcefully removed Matsu Jyonouchi from his office. He stood to his feet and stared uncaringly out the window, "The great CEO of Kaiba Corporation; Seto Kaiba." He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a personalized silver lighter, ironically a gift from Matsu. "May the most powerful man win."


	11. Chapter 11

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 11**

_He walked in with what strength he had left. This was going to be a very bad day for him. He could've just stayed home, could've skipped going to school and prevent the hassle he was surely going to endure, but then he'd be home on his Father's day off and right in the middle of his dad's 'business'… And his father would be really pissed if he missed another day of school._

_So, this was his best alternative, the best solution even though it really wasn't much a great solution… _

_His father wasn't as hard on him last night as he was other times but that was only because he had school the next day, but it was still hurtful and painful. He swallowed hard, "How am I gonna face them?" He asked himself but the answer to that was already known, already thought of. This wasn't new, it wasn't an unexpected problem no of all things, it was routine. He'd make it through, he'd lie flawlessly and get them to believe some story he made up to cover the sins committed on him. He'd do it with a smile, with words warm and calm though it was all simply false._

_"Jyonouchi, there you are! You're late as always, seriously you can't be on time if your life depended on it." Yugi jokingly teased with a sincere, heartwarming smile._

_He forced one of his own on his face, pretending everything was okay. Acting as if being late was his own doing that he was just too lazy to get out of bed so early and all he loved to do was sleep. "It's not my fault. They should make school start later, instead of so darn early." He pouted lightly._

_The smaller giggled softly as the other teen sat down in his seat. "Well, you're lucky the teacher is running late this morning." He replied softly, and his other friend, Honda whom sat behind him, welcomed him._

_So far everything was okay, but once lunchtime came around that's when the fussing and questions would find him he was sure._

* * *

**--**

They gates opened and they drove down the long driveway. "Mokuba is going to be relieved when he sees you, so will Jyonouchi."

The silence was finally broken. Kaiba sat up straight, the pain still strong but bearable and easier to cover. His eyes were narrowed in anger, and perhaps slight fear. Mokuba would be waiting for him right there beyond their mansion door. He'd be excited and relieved as Yami said, that he was safe and alive but, the questions and concerns of his appearance, his obvious abuse would be nothing short of overwhelming.

He'd never seen shock on his brother's face but on one occasion, when Gozaburo was still alive… The terror and distraught expression of pain and apprehension on his young face was more than he could take. All those times that he kept his torture a secret from Mokuba, pretending it was all okay and that nothing went on when he was beckoned to Gozaburo's bedroom, wherein the door was locked right behind him and he wouldn't come back out until a two-hours time…

But in one moment, a small mistake and miscalculation on his part, his young brother caught glimpse, witnessed a little bit of the bitter, ugly truth. And that right there; the look of absolute horror was enough to bring the 'heartless' Seto Kaiba to tears.

Kaiba's expression softened to those bitter memories. He stared up at the doors which stood now before him, as the car halted to a slow stop. He stepped out and straightened his clothes as best he could but it still would be obvious, still be apparent that something went on and things were done…

"You ready?" The voice tinged with uncertainty and naivety, a tone that only told him Yami was not used to or comfortable with the situation he was unfortunately in.

He smiled bemused of the grim circumstances life had thrown before him, well perhaps that was being unfair after all nobody forced him to invite trouble into his home, nobody bothered or threatened him before he decided to let the long time annoyance in his home.

Oh how trouble always found him, or perhaps he always managed to find it. He breathed deeply and walked up the front porch steps, "There is no possible way to be 'ready' for what is to come." He replied quietly, softly.

The doors opened and Kaiba nodded once to his doorman as he entered. "Good to see you, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba surveyed the room carefully, never had he felt so calm or safe in the mansion before. An ironic chuckle left his throat, the thought he could feel a sense of security in THIS place of all places was irony at its best. "Where's Mokuba?"

"He is waiting in the living room sir, to the right. Mr. Jyonouchi and three others are waiting there as well."

His eyes closed for a brief second as he collected the plans he'd made on his way back 'home' together. "All right, thank you."

Yami followed him down the short hallway and without words or a moment's thought, Kaiba walked right into the room. Mokuba jumped up from his seat and ran over to him. The brunet knelt down and hugged his brother closely.

"I'm sorry, Seto, I know you didn't want me to get Yugi and the others involved but I-"

"It's okay, everything is fine." He whispered back, a sense of relief rushed over him. Admittedly their knowledge of where Mokuba was sent chills up and down his spine, but seeing him brought him even more sense of safety. He pulled away and smiled at him faintly, wiping a few tears that were rolling down his face. "I'm okay and soon everything else will be too." He promised with such silent sincerity in his voice.

Yami rejoined his group of stressed out friends. Jyonouchi remained seated, he didn't want to face Kaiba, he couldn't knowing it was his being here, his existence that caused this incident in the first place. He suppressed tears of joy, relief and fear-not wanting to cry before everyone. All that would do was shift all the attention to him when all he wanted more than anything now was to fade away…

He didn't deserve to be here. Kaiba, Mokuba… _'My friends, none of them deserve all this fucked up drama I'm puttin'em all through. I should just leave, return back to where I belong. I shouldn't be here.'_

Apparently, Mokuba had not yet noticed his appearance just yet. It was just as well, he didn't know if he could take all these eyes on him and his brother in that situation anyway... Kaiba stood to his feet and made quick glances at everyone present. "I tell you to stay away and not to stick your nose in my business and yet here you all are anyway…" His tone sounded so much more like his normal self if but a bit weary and strained. "But since you kept Mokuba company and comforted him while I was… gone, I will give you my thanks. Now then, I'm sure you all have somewhere you need to be, so thank you for coming."

They all exchanged looks before Yami stood to his feet with a very intense and serious gaze, "Kaiba, I realize all that's happened has caused a lot of panic and turmoil but by now you must see that you cannot handle this on your own. I think now is the time to work together on this."

Kaiba straightened up, his old posture slowly coming back. "I agree with you that with my old method, I couldn't handle this." He glanced over at Jyonouchi who's eyes were frozen to the floor, he stared back at Yami with a new expression of determination. "But I know the depths and just how far they will go, I know their game now and I know exactly what needs to be done."

The taller tri-colored teen sighed with hesitation in his eyes but Kaiba only smirked, lightly so "I'm aware of what my lack of attention has caused." His eyes landed on Mokuba's tear-stained face, "I know how much pain my carelessness has cost those closest to me, and I won't let it happen again." He vowed. His eyes fixated on Yami, "I know what I'm up against now."

Yami couldn't say anything more, but confusion was burning in his mind. Did Kaiba find something out, something more about Jyonouchi? Was his mind, after what he must've endured, already concocting a strategy, a solution? How could one possibly be raped and/or beaten and still think responsibly and professionally? There was more to Kaiba, perhaps it was just pride and ignorance that drove him on to do this alone, the intelligent teen was always a loner and hated team-based projects anyway or, or was this something personal?

After a few minutes of debate, the group finally left the room and headed out. But Yami stopped before Kaiba, "I'll be back tomorrow to talk to you about all of this."   
Kaiba simply nodded. As Yami also left, Mokuba smiled up at Kaiba and gave him a last hug. "Seto,"

The brunet crouched down, a smile adorning his features. And with the lightest of voices in one of the saddest of gazes, he whispered something in his ear, which caused him to widen his eyes and swallow hard. Mokuba sighed and broke off from him, "I'm gonna go walk them out. I am glad you're home, Seto."

Kaiba stood back to his feet, his eyes closing trying hard to will away the crystalline liquid trying hard to fall. As he looked around once more, his eyes settled upon the problematic nuisance plaguing him with these simulations of his past. "Do you plan on facing me ever, Jyonouchi?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Oh, so you aren't planning on speaking to me either?" He asked, a little angrily. After what all happened and Jyonouchi was going to give him the silent treatment?

The blond stood, staring gloomily "I don't…" He sighed softly, determined. Standing to his feet he nodded before turning to Kaiba, with a set gaze. "I am going back home. I'm not goin' to stay here any longer."

* * *

_"Yami, what are ya doin' here?" _

_"I came by to check on you, Yugi said you didn't missed school again. Are you sick or something?" He asked, as the blond closed the door behind him. The two stood at the doorway of the apartment door._

_He gulped, 'what am I gonna do?' He laughed nervously, "Um, well, I didn't feel so good this mornin' and I really didn't want to get up." He replied, which wasn't entirely a lie._

_He was not evidently sold on the half-truth, "Jyonouchi,"_

_"Listen, Yami I really don't feel so good. Actually, I was… Lying down when you knocked and, can we talk some other time?" His whole heart was being crushed by guilt and hatred for himself. He hated turning down his friends, pushing them away but he had no choice. _

_"Fine. Get well soon, Jyonouchi, I worry about you when you don't come see us or talk to us." He gave him one last critical look before turning away and leaving._

_His head lowered dramatically with a sigh, it pained him and it never got easier. He hated this; he hated being in this predicament. He turned around and opened the door with distaste and a churning in his stomach. With a last quiet defeated sigh he returned to the living room where his Father and his 'friends' were waiting for him. Once more he began removing his clothes._

* * *

Kaiba stared at him unflinchingly. "So, nothing I said got through to you? Did you ignore it all that night?" He asked, the other frowned sadly but Kaiba glared at him, "You know, it was so hard not to kick you out the first day you came here. Because frankly Jyonouchi, you get on my nerves. You don't listen, you are stupid and you are nothing but a dog but" He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his messy locks, "I let you stay because it kept Mokuba calm and he felt relieved knowing you were safe. But you know the whole time I kept saying you were trouble and that it's not my job to feed and shelter a worthless, irresponsible dog and I was right."

Jyonouchi growled lightly, "Yeah, I know I'm pathetic and stupid! I've got that tattooed in my head already! That's why I'm leavin' 'cause I don't belong or deserve to be here, so just shut up! I'm leavin'!" He shouted, fuming. He clenched his fists, trying hard to keep his eyes from watering. Kaiba's hit him with words before but the tone never felt so deep or real… It was his fault; he knew he shouldn't have gotten attached to the one whom held him as he cried. It was stupid, _'I'm stupid.'_

He rushed pass the other, but Kaiba grabbed hold of his arm. The brunet turned and stared with a serious, dark glare on his face. "Jyonouchi Katsuya, what happened tonight was because you are here, I'm sure you realize that by now." The blond looked away, the tears so close to falling. "Mokuba is afraid, terrified right now and he might not be best company for a while and what happened this night to me was because of you." His grip tightened a little, "But if you leave now, I won't go looking for you. If you leave it will only tell me one thing; you don't care. We helped you, we gave you a place, food, clothes and for what? You just want to throw it all away."

"But it's because of me you got-"

"Yeah, that's true but," Kaiba was running out of words, he really wasn't sure of what else to say. He felt angry but he couldn't bring himself to let the mutt leave. He was pulling out any and all things he could think of. He laughed disbelievingly "I promised you that I would help you-I said I'd take care of them for you. So you have no reason to be acting so stupid, like a coward. So knock it off."

Jyonouchi yanked his arm away, "But that's what I am! A worthless coward and going back will keep you an' Mokuba safe." He defended.

"Do you hear yourself? You really think Mokuba will like being the reason you've gone back to a life of drugs and rape? Huh? You really think he would feel good about himself knowing he drove you back to that lifestyle?!" His voice was rising in volumes now he was far past upset.

Jyonouchi's mouth went agape; tears were falling now. "I- God, I don't know what to do…" He turned his head to the side, things just seemed so helpless and hopeless to him.

Kaiba took a long deep breath calming his self down, "Go upstairs and just forget about this 'idea' of yours because I guarantee if you go through with it, you'll just end up causing so much more pain and ache than before. So go, go to sleep and we'll talk more in the morning." He lightly commanded.

He blonde swallowed hard and left the room.

---

-

Kaiba frowned as he headed up the stairs some time after Jyonouchi had long gone. He didn't want anything to do with the blond at the moment anyway, and he didn't see Mokuba so the young one was most likely in his room, hopefully going to sleep.

It was only ten, not even late but it was the longest most stressing day thus far. He entered his bedroom, heading into the bathroom. He slowly removed his clothing, ceremoniously with eyes closed. Everything faded, all emotion all safety as he felt the eyes of the two men on him, no not the two from before, there was only one pair of eyes; Gozaburo's.

The sadistic smirk of power and evil, how familiar and sick the gaze of twisted lust felt. His body involuntarily shivered, the memory of being… a dog, they were but only memories. His touches and grips on him… No, he wasn't ten, thirteen or fourteen anymore. It wasn't real, not anymore.

His eyes opened quickly, he was startled and his heart was racing but there was no reason for it to be--it wasn't a problem in the present. _'This is not me. I am not weak, I'm not.'_ His features were frigid; he insides were freezing over everything, all emotion, all of the past. "I am going to get them at all costs." _'It's the only way to stop these stupid memories.'_ "At any cost." He repeated.

He buttoned the last button on his pajama shirt and exited his bathroom. He froze in surprise to see Mokuba asleep on his bed. He sighed softly, a smile tugging at his lips but not allowed to stay. He sat down beside him and ran his hand through the raven locks. _"I'm sorry it happened to you again."_ The sorrowful words, that sounded like an apology to him… "Mokuba, I'm sorry you have to be in the middle of this. I should have thought things through." He pulled the blanket from under the sleeping boy gently and covered him up.

"I should've watched myself a little more closely like you asked. You never should have had to feel what you felt today. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes sadly before getting up and turning on his computer. _'But don't worry, I am going to fix this...'_

**---**

**--**

"This is Mr. Hinoto, there is a Mr. Kaiba on line one he says it's urgent he speak with you."

Monuten Hinoto's eyes widened, Kaiba was the last person he expected to hear from this morning. Had the young CEO already figured him out? "Fine. I'll take it in my office."

"Yes, sir."

He walked in and closed the door, locking it shut. Walking to his desk he pulled out a piece of paper and pen, before picking up the phone. "Hinoto here, what can I do for you Mr. Kaiba?"

"Cut the ignorance, you know exactly why I'm calling."

He smirked, "What is with hostility? What's wrong, did you have a rough night, Mr. Kaiba? Such a shame, you know my nights haven't been so great either. You see something that belongs to me, has gone missing. And I want him back."

"Don't you mean you _need_ him back? He could put you away for a long time with everything he knows, couldn't he?"

Hinoto glared, "Why have you called?" It was silent for a while. "Well?"

"I want to make a deal."


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

**Page 24 **

**I'm tired of the daily routine of smiles-**

**_-Haven't you ever had one of those days?_**

**_When everything just seems to break_**

**_When all your life comes into view_**

**_And you realize-_**

**_Well, you want to be 'through'…_**

* * *

****

"You heard me exactly right."

He leaned back in his chair with a sly smirk on his lips. "And just what kind of deal are we talking about, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Don't play dense. I'm sure you are quite familiar with these types of situations. You know, a negotiation."

"So, are you ready to hand over Katsuya to me?"

"Actually…"

**-**

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 13**

_'So what am I supposed to do-lie here until'_ He sighed, "Until Kaiba says it's okay? Who am I kidding? There's nothing to hope for…" Jyonouchi shook his head, rolling over onto his side. _'He said to trust him. I want to… Would it be so wrong-to trust him?'_ He bit his lip and laid on his back again, his eyes narrowed in tempered frustration. "Is it okay? Can I really believe?" His hand fell atop his forehead, "Kaiba…"

_-----Knock, knock! _

He sat up quickly; startled, as the door opened slowly. His features of shock softened to a warm, distant smile. His eyes lightened up as he sighed softly. "Mokuba."

The young Kaiba nodded, "Seto's making some sort of business call and he asked me to, come and check on you." His words left meekly, almost hesitantly and nervously. "So, how are you doing, Jyonouchi?" He asked taking a few steps into the room, gently closing the door behind him.

For the meantime, the questions of uncertainty and worry left his mind. "I'm better, thanks for askin'." He smiled faintly, getting off the bed and stretching. "It's really early, it's like eight isn't it?"

Mokuba relaxed a bit, "Yeah. I was actually surprised that you are actually up."

"Heh. Yeah well…" He trailed off. As he walked over to the window of his room, pulling back the curtains-which he had kept closed, not wanting the light of the sun interrupting his mood-he leaned over the windowsill staring out at the seemingly peaceful morning. _'No clouds today… I sure wish—No.' _He wasn't going to go there. He was not about to get Kaiba's little brother depressed and worried.

Mokuba watched the other's form and sighed before sitting on the unmade bed- his back to the standing blond. "You aren't gonna try and leave, are you?" He asked, somehow managing to keep the sorrow and tears out and off his tone and face.

Jyonouchi straightened and aimed his attention back on the other. He wasn't expecting him to ask something like that… Why would he? "Mokuba."

"I heard the two of you talking last night. I wasn't eavesdropping, I just wanted to see and hug Seto one more time when I heard you two arguing. You aren't planning on going back, are you?"

Silence swallowed the room. He opened his mouth to say something, anything in response to that nearly emotionless question. He walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bed, once more their backs were facing one another. "Mokuba, I'm sorry. It's just, there are things about me, about my life that" He lowered his head and nodded in the negative, "That are absolutely not worth all of this crazy stupid pain. Your brother shouldn't have been kidnapped last night and-"

"Seto is-" Mokuba cut in with a serious, stern tone. "Seto is very careful, he is also determined. He made a mistake in not being careful with himself and was for a moment careless. But," Mokuba stood from the bed and turned to face his back, "he's stronger and smarter than you seem to be giving him credit for-and that goes for me too."

Jyonouchi turned around, sitting on his knees on the bed. "But,"

He shook his head. "Jyonouchi…" He couldn't stop a tear from escaping, "You aren't the only one who has a past. You aren't the only one who's had bad things happen to them, Seto has scars too. Maybe you should stop trying to find a reason to leave and just learn to stay." Mokuba sighed in the tense silence.

He shook his head. "We haven't had breakfast yet. Seto is goin' to be joining us today. Breakfast is in twenty minutes, so wash up or whatever and meet us downstairs." He left soon after, closing the door behind him and leaving Jyonouchi to his newfound thoughts.

* * *

**_Everything just seems like a letdown,_**

**_You've been pushed once more to the ground_**

**_There's nothing left to live for_**

**_And the only 'hope' you have left_**

**_Has already been put to the test_**

**_And faded with the rest…_**

* * *

****

"I don't have time to entertain fools, Hinoto. Do as I say and you'll get what you want, understand?" He asked. Suddenly the power was shifting.

"Tch! Give me some time to think this over, I need it because I frankly don't trust you."

Kaiba smirked, "Fine. Take your time to make a decision-after all; the decision you make decides your future. I'd hate for you to make the wrong one. The offer stands for another seventy-two hours. If I don't have an answer by then-"

"No. I understand."

"Excellent. Have a good day, Hinoto." _–Click!_

He hung up the phone with a sly glare darkening his face. So far, everything was going according to plan. But, he still had to worry about a certain blond. Jyonouchi was a loose cannon that could screw-up everything if he didn't play his cards right. Not that it mattered; he had to think about himself and Mokuba now… Of course Jyonouchi wasn't the one who got them in this mess, it was Kaiba's fault for being soft and taking pity… But now, if he was going to do this… He was gonna get revenge and get 'rid' of the foul beasts, and to do that, he would have to stoop to their level. And that was something he plans on doing.

He checked his watch and slowly stood from his chair. Cooling his features as he looked back at his present reality, he knew it was going to take more than a few words to keep Jyonouchi grounded. If he really wanted the blond to stay, he needed to constantly speak with him, always spend time with him… So the question was; did he want him to stay that bad? He sighed. Regardless, it would hurt Mokuba if Jyonouchi left. So of course it was worth it.

He left the room and headed downstairs towards the breakfast room. And incidentally, a certain blond was also descending the stairs. Kaiba refrained from making eye contact but kept in step with him. "Did you sleep any last night?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No, not really." He replied honestly, actually, if he were completely paying attention he would've lied and said the affirmative. "I mean-I-" He frowned. "I was just too busy thinkin' 'bout what happened with you and I don't know, everything you said…" The blond glanced at him but stopped himself from staring too long.

Kaiba sighed, "So have you decided to stay or are you going to be stupid and try to leave?" He flat-out asked with a hint of that old annoyance and irritation in his voice.

Jyonouchi didn't answer. His mind clouded and had so many-too many qualms pulling him in all directions.

"Well? Tell me, you must know or at least have a clue on what you want to do."

He nodded and he briefly looked up to the high ceiling above. "I want to stay. It's really been the only thing I've wanted ever since being here, but-"

Kaiba halted stopping before the blond. He put his hand over the mutt's mouth and pulled him a bit close, "If what you want is to stay, then," He relaxed a little, "Then Jyonouchi, please just stay." He said exasperatedly. "I'm tired of listening to this broken record of yours. Stop making it hard and complicated. Mokuba and I want you to stay, we've both practically begged you to stay so just shut the hell up." He further added before letting go of the blond and continuing his descent of the stairs.

"Okay." He whispered, as his heart pounded so strangely in his heart…

* * *

**_It just feels like a drag, like death_**

**_The world has you choking on your breath_**

**_It's one of those stressful, tearful days_**

**_You can't stand to stand today_**

**_'Cause everything is so wrong _**

**_And the pain never goes away_**

* * *

****

Yami stepped out of the shop and something just hit him. If he and the others were being watched, were those people here now? He glanced around before heading down the sidewalk. But as he began walking down, about five minutes in, he felt like he was being followed. He hadn't paid any attention to it before, but in light of what happened with Kaiba, perhaps watching himself would be smart and playing it careful.

He turned into an old alleyway, an old route he used to take with Jyonouchi when they first met. He frowned grimly, wondering how long the abuse was going on… When he first met him, he'd already become Yugi's friend through school but there was always something fake about him, even when he seemed to be the most courteous and laid back teen that Yami had ever seen. Still, there was something fake but he never thought much about it, well, he just never figured it could be something so twisted and cruel.

He gulped, but then, "Negligence is what kept the so obvious secrets in the not so distant darkness. If only we had accepted and acted upon our doubts and questions but we chose to ignore- to _ignore_ his pain, his hidden cries, him." His eyes shut closed as he stilled in place.

He clenched his fists and continued walking. He screwed up big time but he could at least spend time with the blond and discuss options and ides with Kaiba. It was the least he could do.

As he entered the middle of the back alleyways, footsteps from behind him began to be heard. He stopped and listened for further movement. It was usually; most of the time, deserted during the early day only rarely was there a drunk or druggie still hanging about. So that means the one behind him could be the guy that has been watching him. Suddenly, there came another sound, this time in front of him. Were there two? Or was it just an ambush of guys getting ready to jump him?

He stood calm and still. "You and your friends are pretty boring for teenagers. Honestly, you have no lives." A quiet voice spoke from the man behind him, whom was approaching slowly.

"Yeah. I was expecting to see a lot of action, especially with that hot brunette girl you've got hanging around. But then, you probably are too good for her- you sure don't look too bad." The one in front said.

Yami smirked, "And how am I supposed to take that?"

They chuckled a little, "Anyway you like pal. Either way you are about to give us a little rush on our job break." One said and Yami could just hear the lust in the voice.

The tri-colored teen shook his head. What kind of men were these guys? It seemed the only thing they cared about was sex. What they did to Kaiba, what they've done to Jyonouchi… Was sex one of their primary necessities to survival or what? "You guys really are disgusting swine, you don't deserve to be alive, to be breathing…"

"Heh, oh this one has a mouth on'em." One chuckled lightly.

* * *

**_And you scream and you cry_**

****

**_But the world still passes you by_**

**_Nothing matters, no one's there_**

**_Nobody seems toeven care_**

**_Time hates you; all the eyes bleed over you_**

**_You're left stripped--raped bare…_**

**_Broken inside, wallowing in despair,_**

**_Nobody loves you- roses bleed blood_**

**_The angels walk astray_**

**_And it all begins to fade…_**

**_Fade away…_**

* * *

****

"That Kaiba kid said he'd give me Jyonouchi, but only if… Hm, what is he up to-or is he up to anything? I know he's a ruthless man, much like his stepfather but could he really be interested in joining in my organizations? Or is he really working with the police and plotting something?"

He drummed his fingers along his desk, "Gozaburo was too high-and-mighty to become a partner in my 'ring' but could the young new CEO actually be tempted to- a partner with a lot of money, such as him would really benefit us. Hm, this call for further investigation." He picked up the phone and pulled out an old phone number of his. A smirk landed on his face, "Kaiba, my dear boy, you are a man of mystery aren't you?"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 14**

**Page 24**

**_And it all begins to fade…_**

**_Fade away…_**

Ah yes, another deafening silence at the Kaiba breakfast table. Although, it wasn't filled with as much sadness as usual, for Seto Kaiba was actually sitting with them this morning. Which came as something good, very good, to Mokuba, who was despite being uncomfortable in the overwhelming quiet, was wearing a small yet noticeable smile.

He glanced over at his brother whom was merely reading a newspaper, which made the normally distant, moody CEO look more loving and normal. He stared back at Mokuba and flashed a sincere, 'happy' smile.

It was a peaceful sight, one that Jyonouchi was glad to have witnessed. But he was soon snapped out of the moment as his focus and thoughts soon took over the somewhat calming state he was just in. Everything seemed so crazy, so wrong but yet; both Mokuba and Kaiba make it out so simple, they see it as something that can be fixed. He figured at first, they were too foolish, naïve, overconfident- The Kaiba brothers-overconfident? A gentle joking feel ran through him for a second, it was in their blood to be a bit overzealous and cocky, but they never overlooked things and always had the stuff to back up their behavior.

And he really thought that they were in over their heads that they didn't understand. But now, things seemed so different even with the horrible thing that happened to Kaiba just the night before. For some unspeakable, unknown reason they were willing and are putting their safety and life on the line for him. It was still incomprehensible, _'Why would they want to risk so much for me? I'm nothing.'_

He was to simply trust them. Sit back, just calm down and relax because Kaiba would take care of everything. But that wasn't fair. Why should he or Mokuba, or his dear friends have to deal with **his** problems? That's what he'd been trying to get the brunet to see but to no avail- Perhaps because he didn't want to leave-at all.

He didn't want to leave the solid walls of this large mansion; he didn't want to return to the outside world where so much hurt and pain existed. He, he could actually smile and not get kicked by it; he could breathe without inhaling the smell of sex and drugs. It was, for him, peace.

And as hard as he tried to fight it, he was growing used to living here, used to seeing the Kaibas on a daily basis and it was, felt warm. He hadn't ever thought of feelings, especially the positive ones since there was no way to get to them while he was his father's 'prisoner'. He sighed softly, stealing a quick glance at the brunet before returning his eyes to his plate. _'Maybe it won't be like that anymore.'_ But he frowned. If, by some miracle chance, Kaiba managed to take all the bad guys away, where would he, Jyonouchi, be? He would have no more reason for staying here; he didn't feel right staying with Yugi or one of the others. He'd be homeless, other than stay in that filthy, sick apartment room. And that was the last place he wanted to stay.

But he shook his head (mentally). Taking a deep breath he looked on determined, _'after everything Kaiba and Mokuba, have done; it's enough. If they get rid of everything, that would be the best, greatest thing ever. Wherever I end up, wherever I hafta go after that doesn't matter as long as they are gone.'_ "That's all I want." He whispered.

* * *

The bright golden light soon disappeared back into the mysterious necklace that hung around his neck. He emotionlessly stared into their dead bleeding eyes and glared. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he left.

_'Well, I guess that's two of them down.'_ There was no amusement in his tone; though this was one penalty 'game' he was glad to dish out. Walking out of the alleyway and stepping back onto the sidewalk path, he continued his way to Kaiba's mansion. He was holding a small bag with things he grabbed off the two guys before he killed them. Two cell phones, three key-type cards, and two pairs of keys. Now that he had found these things maybe he and Kaiba could figure something out.

* * *

Kaiba looked over at the blond from his newspaper. He heard him mutter something but obviously it was to himself. But he wondered, was curious, to know what the other was thinking of so intently to make him change facial expressions so frequently.

It amazed him to know end how complicated and frantic the blonds life really was, when he once pegged him as a simple-minded idiot. But then he did know, he'd seen the bruise that popped up every once in a while. But guys like him were bound to get into fights often, he didn't think it could be anything more than that-you'd think he'd confide in his friends if it were something serious.

But he digressed; he didn't care about the mutt's friends or their eccentric, annoying attitudes. He didn't care much for the blond either-- no, that wasn't necessarily true. For in a small way, he _did_ care and wanted to help. He brought his eyes down to the paper he was reading; there was nothing important in there, just the everyday murder and killing.

And speaking of murder, Jyonouchi was about ready to murder his brain; thinking too much was getting on his nerves and a headache. He never thought about much before, what was there to think of, to question when he knew it'd always be the same. Though now it wasn't at all like that, and now he wasn't sure what the heck to expect to strive for. Maybe, he did know. He wanted to stay near Kaiba, yeah, imagine that.

He blushed at the interpretation of that sentence. But it was true. Kaiba was so strong, so ready, and even after something so traumatizing he was ready to continue-same day. It was something Jyonouchi could never do- he wasn't strong like that. It was amazing how determined, how confident and strong Kaiba was and he was drawn to it.

The more he thought about it, the less crazy and stupid it sounded. How could he not admire the other? _'He's done so much for me. I'll never be able to repay him, to thank him.'_ And still, even when it all ended, it wouldn't be worth it to anyone. Jyonouchi was the only one who'd get something good, while everybody around him had to endure such pain and tension.

"Seto," Jyonouchi snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at Mokuba.

Kaiba put down his paper, "What is it, Mokuba?"

"How did that phone call go? You said it was important."

"It was fine." He answered calmly.

As much as he wanted to stay, he didn't feel like he belonged.

"Seto, I'm glad you're still here. It feels good have breakfast with you!" The young one chuckled, happily.

He felt like an intrusion. This wasn't his life. He didn't belong here; he was only here by circumstance.

Kaiba smiled and nodded.

He wanted to fade away. He didn't deserve the life anyway. He was a mongrel, a filthy disgrace. He put down his fork and was ready to leave back up to his- the room he was staying in.

But Kaiba noticed this beforehand. "Mokuba, yami is supposed to be coming over. Can you remind the doorman and the front staff?"

"Okay!" He said practically bouncing out of the room. He was truly ecstatic.

Jyonouchi was about to stand, "But don't you leave yet."

He froze. He didn't want to talk right now, he wasn't in the mood.

"I know I've asked this before but what is wrong with you?"

He stared over at him, making eye contact with some very serious blues. "What?"

"Why can't you enjoy yourself for one minute? Why won't you allow yourself one day without thinking of the reality outside this house? Why are you so set on the pain instead of relaxing and enjoying yourself here?"

"You're one to talk." His eyes widened, and he dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

Kaiba stood up and walked over, standing right behind his chair. And he leaned right over him, to his ear, "Whatever you were thinking about just before, forget it. Jyonouchi, I'm going to say this and you better pay attention because you know that we aren't friends, so I've never said this to you before; But I" he exhaled softly, "I care about what happens to you now and I tend on protecting like I would Mokuba. And if you were thinking it's not worth it, than I'm telling you, it is. You are worth something to me." He whispered.

Jyonouchi gulped but still couldn't move. Kaiba stood straight and began walking away, "It doesn't make sense. You and Mokuba shouldn't care, shouldn't want to help me."

Kaiba looked at him and shrugged, "Well, fortunately for you, we do." He said before walking away, leaving him alone in the breakfast room.

As mad and confused as he was, he couldn't help but feel so much better than before. It was like all the things that Kaiba said before, days before, had suddenly began to reach him and he felt light and deeply, truly safe.

Kaiba kept thinking about Jyonouchi. He couldn't believe he'd told them those things, and they were true. But still, he didn't imagine ever telling the mutt something like that, the thought and realization made him want to laugh, lightly. It was funny and ironic altogether.

"Seto!"

"Mokuba."

"Yami's here and he says he has some things he wants to show you."

Kaiba's calm, gentle exterior dissolved and his 'business' or 'gameface' took over. He glanced over to the breakfast room and then back down to his brother. "Mokuba, why don't you and Jyonouchi go to the game room and play some games. I really don't want the mutt seeing Yami when he comes in."

"Uh, okay." He said and ran off to get the blond.

* * *

**Page 25**

**_I'm getting tired of_**

**_Being me_**

**_It's like I don't belong_**

**_In reality._**

**_I don't know, I'm just stupid,_**

**_A lost cause, an idiot,_**

**_Nobody wants to know me,_**

**_I'm not worth it…_**

**_Not worth it…_**

**_I'm just totally_**

**_And utterly_**

**_Not _**

**_Worth _**

**_IT._**

* * *

****

"So, apparently you have something to show me." He said, closing and locking his office door behind the tri-colored teen.

Yami held up his hand, "First, if I show you, you're going to have to include me in any plan or ideas you come up with. I'm not letting you do this by yourself."

He smirked, "Fine."

"All right, here."

* * *

**_I'm not worth the attention._**

**_I'm just a sick infection…_**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"You agreed to fill me in, so what are you thinking up right now?" Yami asked, keeping his eye on the silent other.

He glanced at Yami, mulling over his next move. He already had his plan all set up; unfortunately he didn't have Yami as an important party in this scheme. But Kaiba admitted, to himself, that snagging these things from two of Monuten's men was quite clever, and well, good. "How did you get these again? Where are these guys at now?" He questioned.

Yami sighed, "I can't give you an exact location but I'd say they're somewhere worse than Hell." He replied honestly, without any sort of emotion.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. _'Alright…'_ This was one reason he hated talking to Jyonouchi and his friends-they were always weird and even 'darker' than he was, of course they never saw themselves as anything other than high and mighty. "Right." He simply commented, rolling his eyes. _'I'm guessing he means they're dead. Great. So, Monuten has just lost two men, which will result in tighter security, he'll obviously be wary and keep a close eye on me. So basically,'_ "You've just made things so much harder for me." He muttered with a small-exasperated chuckle.

"Excuse me?"

"Hm. This is very interesting but it's nothing we can really use."

"What are you talking about? With these cell phones we can find out where and who their boss is."

Kaiba nodded, "True. But," But in truth, Kaiba already knew who the main guy was and where he could be found. Of course, tell that to Yami and he'd run over there and kill the guy one, two, three. And that was the last thing Kaiba wanted- the guy was doing something illegal and killing him would only cover that up and they'd be back at square one. For as long as this sleazy operation was in tact, Jyonouchi would remain a target and vital part of it. They needed to uncover this now, with Monuten still in charge. "We need to be a bit more clever than that. Whoever this guy is, he's going to be prepared for the worst-case scenerio. If one of his men turns up missing, he won't call and will most likely disconnect the phone connection. Yami, a cell phone won't do us much good in finding this man. However," He smirked as he stared at the keys, "I wish you would've called right when you decided to kill these guys. Well, if we can get to the vehicle-or vehicles- before they find out these two are out of commission, maybe we'll have more to go by."

The tri-colored other nodded, "So you think they'd have something incriminating in their car?"

"It's highly possible. Anything from a number on a piece of paper can be worth something, but this car would be in a very good hiding place-I'll have some of my men search the area near your house."

"Where do you think they'd hide it?"

Kaiba smirked. "Right in front of you."

Yami flinched back slightly, unsure of the statement. Kaiba stood to his feet and checked his watch. "I think that's enough for today. You should leave."

The crimson-eyed other frowned as he stood, "We're working on this together. I'm not leaving until we come up with a plan." He reminded.

The brunet rolled his eyes, he was grading on Kaiba's last nerve. But he exhaled slowly, calmed down before he turned and faced the other. "I have a ton of things with my own company to think about and get done. Come back later tonight and we'll discuss the matter thoroughly and appropriately. At the moment I don't have the time."

Crimson and blue peered into each other before Yami closed his eyes and nodded. "Fine," He stared intensely back at Kaiba, "but, I'm warning you Kaiba, don't be jerking me around."

* * *

**Page 25**

**_Why am I still crying?_ _Why do I hafta be so weak?_ _That's why I'm worthless._ _That's the reason nobody likes me_. _Nobody cares about me…Well, Yugi and them do but,_ _they don't know how disgusting and pathetic I really am;_ _I'm a whore… A stupid whore!_**

**_Totally not worth it…_**

* * *

Jyonouchi drummed his hand along his desk. Ironically, he didn't have anything to think about. Ever since the morning, all his little pity parties seemed to die down. He couldn't focus to play games with Mokuba because he was stuck thinking about, well, nothing in particular. He couldn't concentrate so he decided to spend some time alone in his room; the truth was he couldn't get Kaiba off his mind.

He swallowed hard, _'He said I mean something to him. I actually matter.'_ Jyonouchi wanted to revert back to his self-destructive ways, remind himself of what he deemed himself to be, but this time he couldn't. _'Kaiba is the one person I can count on to tell me the truth and he thinks I'm worth all of this. He's so smart and strong an' he doesn't need me here-he's probably getting some unwanted attention from the media just having me under his roof.'_ "But he wants me to stay."

He wanted to not feel so good, because part of him thought he was being selfish. And yet, feeling like he belonged in a place like this, with Mokuba and seeing a side of Kaiba he thought wasn't real, it was like a dream. The blonde smiled, continuing his drumming.

Speaking of The Great Seto Kaiba, he felt a much deeper respect for the guy. _'He's so cool. So awesome.'_ He relaxed a little more, "The most amazing person I've ever met." He thought out loud.

He liked Kaiba so much now. "I wonder if he could-would ever- see me as a friend." Oh no, here came the little voice back to criticize and injure, _'Back up, Jyonouchi. He's helpin' you out because Mokuba would be pissed at him if he didn't. This friendship crap? You've been hangin' out with Anzu too much-he doesn't want to be your friend, idiot.'_

Jyonouchi laughed. Even after was said, he still found a way to make himself feel lower than dirt. But it was lighter this time-it was like the negativity, as harsh as ever it was, didn't affect him like it did just yesterday night. And then it amazed him; right then, just how strongly Kaiba's words had hit him.

And not just his words; everything was opening and coming down on him at once without stopping and it was surprisingly enthralling and intense. Not only did Kaiba admit there was small importance in him but, he had actually comforted before that. _'I swore never to cry in front of'em. I would never be weak and cry in front of Kaiba but that night I did. And he didn't even laugh at me; he didn't do anythin'. He only'_ -He gulped hard and his face became so deeply serious, "Held me, he just leaned over and held me..." He remembered the feeling well, he was safe and warm for like the first time on the inside and it was because of Kaiba.

He quickly exhaled with one deep huff, smiling and laughing lightly. "Why am I thinking this now?" He questioned with a shake of his head.

* * *

He stared at the monitor and sighed. He wasn't paying attention to his work - something totally unlike him. His mind was too busy thinking about well, the only thing at the moment that would distract the young and powerful CEO-Jyonouchi and his dilemma. He had his idea on how to do this, it was quicker than what the police were planning on, with them it'd take years if they ever caught on, but it could end in a few months with Kaiba running the operations.

Although it wouldn't be easy with a wild card loose, like Yami, who went around killing people without any notification beforehand. He sighed. Well, despite the tri-colored interference raising the 'difficulty' on this 'game' being played between Monuten and Kaiba, things would still go as planned. Unfortunately, that was just for the time being. Who knows what else his partner could screw up?

One thing was for sure, to get near Hinoto; Kaiba couldn't have Yami killing his guys all over the place. He sighed, "And everyone calls me the heartless bastard." He murmured but understood the other's emotionless response in the other twos' deaths. After all, those men had done sold their souls to the devils-they were in a way already dead.

He put his hands against his forehead honestly he was beat. He hadn't been sleeping too well since Jyonouchi began staying with him and thinking about this situation brought back some memories from his past. Which was stupid because this had nothing to do with him.

He checked the time and smirked, it was barely past noon. How insanely astonishing, he stood up, turned off the monitor and left his office. His posture became quickly rigid and tense as he climbed the stairs heading towards his room. _'I have a lot of calls to make.'_ He stated non-too-happily.

* * *

_'I wonder what Kaiba and Yami were gonna talk about. Mokuba rushed me to play games with him, before I got a chance to speak to'em. I hope everything went okay; Yami didn't seem to happy when he was leaving. I should've asked him when I saw him coming down the stairs.'_ Jyonouchi chided himself on his hesitation. He'd come down to find out where Kaiba and Yami were talking and he barely caught glimpse of his dear friend rushing down.

His first instinct was to approach him and insist to know everything but then he froze and couldn't bring himself to move further. Part of him didn't want to know what was going on, how Kaiba planned on handling the situation.

He sighed defeated, "Man. This is my mess, I shouldn't be afraid to know-" he stood to his feet. "I need to know, dammit, if Kaiba an' everybody wanna help me then I should be helping myself too." He walked over to his desk and swallowed hard. "I need to be like Kaiba. He's so strong and brave, everything that I'm not." He took a deep breath and left the room in haste.

Jyonouchi headed for Kaiba's office. He was ready to face his problems, he wanted to help in any way he could. He smiled, if there was one thing he'd learn from Kaiba besides what it felt like to be 'safe', he'd learn to be stronger. Strength; he never was strong enough for anything.

He knocked on the door and waited, his heart was pounding in his chest at an alarming rate. He didn't understand why he was trembling maybe because he'd never gone up against his dad before.

The door opened and for a second that fast-pacing heart stopped. Jyonouchi's determined spirit was faltering, he was starting to think what help could he really be to the other? "Jyonouchi? What- did you need something?"

He clenched his fists, "I wanted to know what you and Yami talked about earlier. Ya know, right after breakfast."

"You want to know?" He asked rather surprised.

The blond stood straighter and relaxed slightly, "Yeah. Kaiba, I was thinking and I wanna help you. It seems only right since it is my problem and-"

_'Is he serious? There's nothing I really need from him. Still, he has to know something for Monuten to be so worried about Jyonouchi being here. Maybe he can help me…'_

"Anyway, if there's anything I can do please-"

Kaiba went back into his office. "Come in." He quietly ordered and the other complied. "Take a seat."

"Okay." He sat. Kaiba walked over poured some water into a glass, which he then handed to Jyonouchi. "Uhm, thanks…" The brunet sat across (in his desk chair) and gave the other his full attention. "Like I said, I wanna help. Is there something you-"

"Actually, if you really want to help," He cut in, and the blond sat up with a smile, hoping it was indeed something he could help with. "Tell me everything you know about Hinoto Monuten."

Jyonouchi's calmness dissolved. His body began to tremble and all of that determination washed away. Kaiba's face flushed with slight concern; obviously the name brought back some horror to the blond. "Jyonouchi." He called, but the other looked away, as in ashamed by something. "Jyonouchi, what is it?"

"Do we hafta talk about him? Please, do we hafta talk about him?" He asked painfully desperate and fearfully.

_'What could Monuten have done to get this reaction out of him. He didn't even look this frightened when I mentioned his Father's name before.'_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Seth: Happy belated Valentines' Day everybody. Sorry it took so long. So many things, not enough time. Hope you enjoy!

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 16**

His hands tightened around the glass cup, and he remained staring, shakily, to the side, away from those questioning blues. "Do we hafta talk about him?" He pleaded once more.

Kaiba was a bit stunned by the reaction; he hadn't expected such a major trauma to erupt. He stood from his seat and moved over to the front of his desk, sitting against it, gazing down at the blond. He hated the look in his eyes, how could Monuten have hurt him so badly—worse than what his own father could? How was it possible?

He knelt down before him, a sort of déjà vu for him. "Jyonouchi,"

"What?" The frightened other croaked out, still avoiding his gaze.

"You know who Monuten is," A small flinch to the name, "why are you so afraid of him? Tell me. I need to know everything about him."

"Why? I thought we were getting rid of my dad, why do we hafta go after him too? Please," He finally faced the other, "please, I don't want to see or hear him again."

"Jyonouchi I am taking care of everything related to your father as well as everyone who's hurt you, and apparently this Monuten guy falls into both categories. Now, he's after you for a reason, because you know a secret of his, so what is it?" The blonde looked away and remained silent. Kaiba was growing agitated, annoyed. "It's the best way I can help you, now come on. Tell me."

He sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat. Head bowed down he shut his eyes tightly, "I first met him at one of my dad's 'get-togethers'. I hadn't seen him before and he seemed different than the others, he didn't shout or laugh, kept mostly to himself… I-" He paused, his voice was already breaking from the beginning but as he thought back, he began reliving the moments, the trauma. "No. I can't do this, I'm sorry."

He pushed Kaiba away, "Jyonouchi!"

"I'm sorry!"-And he ran out the door.

* * *

**Page 26**

**_I blew up at Yugi today. I'm such a pain. He kept asking me where_** **_I got the ugly bruise on my shoulder, I didn't mean to yell at him like t_****_hat. I'm such a jerk, an idiot. He was only trying to be a friend and be c_****_oncerned, and I end up pushing him down and shouting swear words at him. _****_I feel so bad now. I'm like the worst friend in the world… _****_I do deserve what I get from dad and his friends and-_**

* * *

****

The brunet stood to his feet and sighed. He needed to know what happened. But if the past didn't matter so much as the present why did he treat this as a dire moment. Honestly, he wanted to find out, out of sheer desire to know. He, himself, wanted to hear Jyonouchi's voice somberly recalling the travesties of his past. There was that bizarre need for relation, for understanding, again. Why did he want to relate to the blond so badly? His personal troubles were well done with, finalized with the burial of Gozaburo Kaiba. There were no reasons left to feel the strife of back then.

He realized this, _'I hurt Jyonouchi badly just now. I was too insensitive.'_ The fact of insensitivity, it sounded just like the CEO and yet it was the last behavior he wanted to take where the blond was concerned. And he felt the harshness his seemingly uncaring words may have hit the other with. "I suppose it'd be smart to own up to it and… apologize."

* * *

"Where's Yugi?"

The old man took a sip of his coffee, "He's up in his room. He was very quiet this morning, seemed a bit upset about something." He informed, inquiringly.

"Yeah, that's probably me. I guess I better go talk to him."

He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the second door on the left. "It's open."

Yami stepped in and shut the door behind him. "How was your day at school?" He asked, trying to act normal, like this was an ordinary evening.

Yugi glanced at him; he was currently finishing up his homework. He sighed and sat back in his seat, "It was okay. You weren't here when I left this morning."

"I had to meet with Kaiba, so we could talk about Jyonouchi's problem."

"And you forgot to tell me you were leaving? Or were you just sneaking out of here because of last night?" He asked glaring up at him.

Yami shook his head. Last night after they got home, he and Yugi had gotten into it, while they were discussing the Kaiba brothers and Jyonouchi. "No. Kaiba wanted me to come early; I didn't want to disturb you because I knew you didn't sleep too well last night. That's it."

Yugi studied his face for a moment but 'humphed' frustrated, "You should've woken me up. I went to your room and you weren't there-you didn't tell me when you were supposed to go to Kaiba's, with what happened to him, I was afraid they might've gotten you. After all Kaiba said that they're watching us all. I was worried and then to come home after school and you're still gone." He shook his head. "You have the audacity to come in and act like nothing is wrong."

"I felt bad enough for shouting at you last night and I admit it, I didn't want to talk to you this morning. I wanted to calm down and see how this meeting went with Kaiba before I spoke to you. Anyway, nothing really happened, I'm supposed to go back in a little bit to hopefully get something going. I was upset earlier after talking to him so I didn't want to come home until I calmed down."

"Well, if you'd woken me up, I would've gone with you."

"Nah, Kaiba doesn't want my help as it is. I think if we all forced ourselves on him he wouldn't let us in. Besides, it's a good thing you didn't come with me this morning."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

He shook his head. "No reason, it was just best you weren't with me."

"What happened?" He demanded.

Yami exhaled defeated, "I ran into the thugs that were watching us this morning on my way to Kaiba's mansion."

"What? Wait, tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

"So they've been killed?"

"Yes. The murders were very unusual and grotesque. The way they were killed, dear, there was blood oozing from their mouths, ears and noses; and yet no signs of physical assault."

Monuten turned around, "What? Then, how were they killed?"

She shrugged, "Hinoto, that is something we haven't determined yet. There were no stab or bullet wounds whatsoever, apparently it seems they were killed from the inside out. It's as if, the brain bled itself to death, a self-implosion."

"Does that make any sense? Is it possible?"

She smirked, "I'm not sure. I'll check in with Dr. Salvei a bit later. Oh, I think you should know, we weren't able to retrieve their car, someone beat us to it."

Monuten glared, "It's your job, Lien, to clean-up what's left behind."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Don't speak to me like that, Hinoto. Aren't you the one who's at the end of the rope? It isn't my fault you are so careless as to allow your young whore to get away. I told you his father was too much of a loose thread, and now look at your predicament. Haha, hanging by that same thin thread which is now in that dear Seto Kaiba's hands… What are to do now?" Lien mockingly questioned. Monuten glared at her, but she only smiled.

* * *

He ran his hands through his hair and straightened up. He hated apologizing, it was a bad trait of his but still, admitting he was wrong was tough for him. Knocking on the door a few times he decided to walk right in. Slowly he stepped inside, finding Jyonouchi's form sitting at the small desk to the side, his back of course was to him.

"Jyonouchi, listen about before-"

"I'm sorry. I know I went crazy." He stood up, pushed his chair in and leaned back against it. "I acted stupid and it's my fault for saying I wanted to help. So, I'm sorry." He stated truthfully and honestly.

Kaiba was surprised that he wasn't still crying, the way he ran out trembling and teary-eyed, he was positive he was going to walk in on a pitiful scene. And yet here was the blond standing straight and admitting the wrong on his part. Still, Kaiba knew the blame wasn't all his. _'I could've been a bit calmer, gentler with my words and pressuring.'_ Kaiba stepped forward, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to make you tell me either."

Jyonouchi's face reddened in surprise, "Are you really apologizing? _The_ Seto Kaiba is actually apologizing to someone like me? Wow, I'm honored." He replied, with a more casual tone.

Kaiba glared in annoyance, but was pleasantly relieved to hear him in such good spirits. "Very funny. But I really wasn't trying to cause any problems for you, just know it's okay that you didn't tell me anything about him. So don't worry about it."

The light-hearted humor left the blond's brown eyes, "If it isn't so important, why did you make it sound like it was? You don't hafta pretend to be okay wit' my lack of courage. I don't want to be lied to if you're mad at me, then I want to know."

Kaiba turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not mad at you."

"Why not? I came to you, and said I'd help out and then bolted at the first question you asked. If you're not mad then you must at least be frustratedand annoyed."

"I don't understand- do you want me to be angry with you? Jyonouchi, everything's fine, really."

He shook his head. "Please don't pretend to still like me, I'd be upset with myself too for acting crazy."

"Well, I'm not you." He said, in a calmer sense. He approached the other and stood leaning slightly over him. "Jyonouchi, get a grip. If all this drama is too much for you to handle at one time, then that's fine. You really think I'd hide being angry or frustrated with you? You'd be the first one to know, trust me."

He nodded, "I do. I just,"

"Jyonouchi, that's it then." Kaiba cupped his chin and smiled, "Don't bother with the things that aren't even there. The fact is, I understand. I really and truly understand your predicament and your situation that's why I'm helping you and why I'm not angry."

He bit his own lip gently and blushed slightly. Kaiba stared so deeply at him, it was almost hypnotic. "He was nothing but evil, I… I hate him so much for everything he did to me." His eyes began to tear, and yet he could barely blink, too busy gazing back into sweet blues.

Kaiba stilled his lips with his fingertips. "It's okay. Don't talk." He whispered, pulling closer to the blond, leaning a little lower, their faces inching closer to one another.

And Jyonouchi's eyes went wide as soft calm lips settled upon his shaky ones. _'Oh my Go- Is this really happening!'_

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Seth: Just so everyone doesn't get the wrong idea, I don't plan on making Yami a complete angry psychopath. He'll have a bigger involvement soon. This is a bit longer than my normal chapters, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 17**

It wasn't real, just a dream. But then, why hadn't either one awaken yet? Why were lips still pressed softly against lips? Jyonouchi didn't move, didn't understand. Confusion was the main emotion running through his shaking, unsure body. One hand remained firmly gripped among the desk from which he leaned against, whilst the other wrapped tightly around a dark blue sweater belonging to his crazy kisser, Kaiba.

Speaking of the brunet, whom of was acting not himself at all. This wasn't in his idea of apologizing, hell; this was not part of any thought or plan he had in his carefully structured mind. This was insane, it was absolutely unacceptable, wrong and yet, there was no turning back, no erasing or taking away. As he kept his lips atop the others, he wasn't thinking at all. Perhaps that was the reason; maybe if he'd paid attention, kept his brain running like usual, this kiss never would've taken place. Who knew emotion could be so reckless or so irresponsible? As it was, ironically Kaiba's emotions that drove him to commit this rather lucrative yet, maybe sincere kiss.

Kaiba pulled back slowly, feeling the blonde's gasping sigh hit his face. He opened his eyes and stared off into widened browns, but his thoughts were nothing short of blank silence. He couldn't think of anything, nor had any kind of explanation to offer, to cite.

Jyonouchi was blushing madly; this was so much more than he could take. He opened his mouth to speak, but damn it all, what could he say? He bit his lower lip and tried to keep his breathing under control while his heart beat like a rabid jackhammer.

Kaiba took a step backwards and tried to clear his mind, attempting to figure what exactly motivated him to do **that** to the other. He obviously wasn't thinking, so it was emotion then, but why on earth would his emotions urge him to-it's not like he held feelings for the blond, none romantically anyway.

And yet still as he stood there feeling in the wrong, guilty of some sort of crime, he didn't feel disgusted and the kiss itself didn't feel like a mistake. It was the timing and well, the fact that it had been Jyonouchi's lips he touched, he felt, he warmed. And that was the difference. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, uhm…" He muttered, now looking away. The tension and confusion was thick and high, of course. Neither was exactly prepared for something like this.

So it was a relieved surprise when Mokuba opened the door and came right in. "Jyonouchi, oh Seto. There you are."

Kaiba just about jumped for joy to see the situation so abruptly interrupted. "What is it, Mokuba?" He asked, his voice returning to normal though his face was still a bit pale.

"Yami's here. He said he's supposed to talk to you." The young boy answered.

The brunet rolled his eyes. Thankful for the subject change but not ready to talk to the annoying, overzealous other. He checked his watch and shook his head. "It's about time for dinner." He sighed, "I guess, have the cook set an extra place at the table."

"Uhm, Yugi's here too."

"Just what I need." He grumbled, heading out the door. He took one last quick glance at the blond before walking out into the hallway. "I need to grab some things from my bedroom, I'll be downstairs in a bit."

Mokuba nodded. "Okay, Jyonouchi and I will see you down there." Kaiba left off to his room and the raven-haired child turned back to face the quiet blond. "I bet you're hungry right Jyonouchi." He laughed but the other seemed to be lost in another world. He blinked, "Jyonouchi are you okay? What's wrong? You and Seto didn't get into it did you?"

"Hm? No, uh, no we-everything's fine. I'm just thinking about something." He said, still blushing, still confused.

"Your face is all red. You aren't sick are you?"

He smiled, "I'm fine. I'mma put something up real quick, why don't ya head downstairs without me. I'll be right down."

Mokuba eyed him questionably but refrained from asking anything. "All right." The door closed soon after. Jyonouchi was left alone once again.

He pulled out the desk chair, from which he'd just been pushing into the desk before and he slumped down on it. Sighing once in exasperation, inhaling slowly but deeply trying to come to some sort of understanding of the situation that had now passed. Why had Kaiba kissed him? Was it just a mistake on the brunet's part or did he really mean to? Was it intentional, did the strong, intelligent CEO like him, _'Does he find me'_ He laughed, "No way." His face must've been redder than a ripe tomato now, "There's no way he'd ever like me like that, not in a million years…" He feinted a smile though inside that truth was aching him.

Still, whether it was an intended lip-lock or not, Jyonouchi's breath was caught in his throat, his heart pounded so heavily and, and his whole body quivered in fear, shock and yes a secret yearning. He'd never been kissed so gently, so softly before and by someone he actually liked, by someone he respected. Because it was Kaiba, made the difference. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and hesitantly began writing something. With a gulp he read over it and folded it in half. And then he headed out.

* * *

Kaiba put away his just faxed papers. He put together all his documents and placed them in his desk drawer, where he kept all his important papers. He would need to speak to Yami after all he agreed to let the self-righteous one work with him. But not in his bedroom, he didn't trust the other. And because of that distrust, he couldn't tell all he knew, for that'd be foolish.

Give the information he had to someone as hotheaded as Yami, and it'd be the same as lighting a cigarette near gasoline. And yes, he had that reputation as well. However there was a difference. He acted out of knowledge and strategy, Yami was calculative but impatient, and he needed results quickly and didn't pay attention to the little details. In other words, friendly fires were always abound and there were always enemies seething and loathing in the end.

But Kaiba's impatience was formulated and carried out differently. When he planned something, it worked with a hundred percent effectiveness. Friendly fires were not accepted when the victims could become personal. Also, he knew exactly-from taking the time to explore and read the fine print- what he was after, and what he would accomplish. And, when he was through, there were no enemies left standing to even consider revenge.

But everything would be okay. They were both after the same thing and in the final result, a few more weeks' time; they'd have Monuten taken care of. And everything would be back to normal. And to think of what normal was, it was rather questionable. He wondered if Jyonouchi would be comfortable living in that same apartment again. The brunet frowned; it would be painful to live in a place full of bad memories. After all, he was doing just that.

This mansion held such awful 'family' secrets, that Kaiba at times recalled, heard, felt. Though he had his old bedroom and the other rooms filled with sick recollection remodeled or some of them removed and changed into storage closets, the pain lingered. He shook his head, but he'd gotten over them, erased them from inside. Laid to die at the burial of the now powerless and pathetic Gozaburo Kaiba. But he and the blond were so different.

While he could live with it, he could fight back and overcome even through humiliation and torture, Jyonouchi was gentler and emotionally not as stable. He could protest and lie to his friends but not face up against his father. Sure, the blond was weak when it came to courage but, realistically he was just behaving like a normal victim in this situation.

Admittedly, the brunet was a bit jealous. He didn't have the option to play the victim, to be weak. It was always fighting, he had no choice but to keep going, keep thinking, fighting, and standing. To survive and protect his brother, he couldn't cry, couldn't break down. There was no time to feel the slightest bit of weakness, for then things would be worse. Harder still, he had to be smarter than his stepfather at all times, always had to be cautious and wary. There was no moment of rest, not if he wanted to succeed.

Kaiba sighed and lowered his gaze to a picture of himself and Mokuba. It was taken by those infamous paparazzi about two weeks after Gozaburo's funeral. There weren't many recent pictures of him and his little brother and he wasn't too fond of those nosy photographers but this one he loved. It was rare to see him smiling, and in this picture captured at the front gate of the mansion, he and Mokuba were standing there smiling, watching the snowfall from the heavens.

He frowned. "I wonder if Jyonouchi ever gets to see his sister. I wouldn't think so, considering what all I know of his parents' divorce." A small sad sigh escaped his mouth, the only thing that had kept him going through those agonizing times was the promise of giving Mokuba the life he deserved. All the pain was worth it, because it would lead to a better life for his brother. "But Jyonouchi can't even see his sister. According to these documents, and to what I've obtained through… certain means, he hasn't seen her in years."

Maybe he shouldn't be so envious after all. The clock on the wall ticked away and finally he locked the drawers and stood. "Time for dinner." He stated none-too-happily. There was just something he couldn't stand about Jyonouchi's friends.

* * *

Jyonouchi hid around the corner, as Kaiba started down the stairs. He didn't want to be seen just yet and really didn't want to face the brunet after what happened. Though, if his mind was right, it wasn't anything of any importance anyway. But he didn't want to completely think that. "Maybe it does mean something. Either case, I hafta know. I-" He snuck across the hall and ran to Kaiba's room.

He opened the door and stepped in guardedly. He hadn't been in Kaiba's bedroom before, well not without the other present. There was a certain cold yet consuming vibe in the air, one of power and prestige. He pulled out the folded paper from his pocket and placed it on the desk. He took a deep breath and headed for the door, but stopped. Staring back at the paper he hesitated, "No. Maybe I shouldn't leave this here. He has so much to think about, he doesn't need another thing." He picked it up but gulped. With a final frustrated exhale, he firmly placed the paper back down and left the room.

A blush formed on his face as he walked down the stairs. _'What if it meant absolutely nothing? I shouldn't have left it. What am I thinking? It's obvious it wasn't a real kiss, the way he backed up and looked so surprised. It was just a freak-accident type of thing, nothing more.'_

"What am I thinking?" He stopped in his tracks and turned, gazing up at the top of the stairwell.

"Jyonouchi," He froze and turned back with a plastered on half-smile. The object of his torn affections stood there on the last step. "Jyonouchi, listen," He began, but the blond was not ready for this conversation. Actually, it was doubtful Kaiba was either.

"Um, yeah. C'mon I'm starvin', let's eat." He rushed down and passed the brunet and raced to the dining room. Kaiba blinked but said nothing. He followed suit and entered the room shortly after the other.

* * *

They all sat down and exchanged unsettled, strange smiles. This wasn't exactly a favored idea. "So um, how have you been Jyonouchi?" Yugi asked, breaking the silence.

"Good. Yeah, it's not so bad here."

"I'm glad Kaiba has enough sense to keep you safe." Yami quipped in a 'nice' joking manner.

But to the serious brunet, something so quickly remarked was sounded like an insult. "Yes, I'm keeping him safe. Which is more than what certain people did." He replied in the same innocent tone.

"I guess I'm not as obnoxiously smart as you." He responded.

The brunet raised an eyebrow, "No you're just clueless."

He cringed, "I'm doing what I can-it's not my fault I wasn't given luxury and wealth just like that."

Kaiba was really getting angry. "I'd shut my mouth about now, if I were you."

"I'm not afraid of someone like you."

"Yami," Yugi started.

"Seto, please." Mokuba begged.

Kaiba took in his brother's plea and became serious and a little more refined. "Before you leave tonight, I'd suggest having a friend of mine escort you."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Why? You think we're in trouble?"

"Yes. And you can thank Yami for that." The tri-colored other grumbled and rolled his eyes. So he couldn't help but throw in a little cynicism. "Until this matter is settled, I'd also suggest that you learn to contain yourself and stop digging a bigger hole." He responded, facing his attention on Yami.

Jyonouchi furrowed his brows, as did Mokuba, "What's goin' on? What happened?" He asked, glancing over at his two friends whom only looked the other way or feinted ignorance.

"Tell me what y'all are talking about."

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but the other stopped him. "It's nothing. Really, nothing to worry about, Jyonouchi." He tried to assure, but of course his attempt to protect him didn't go over well.

Kaiba shook his head and sighed. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you later. All right." He answered, facing him and nodding.

"I don't think Jyonouchi should be involved any more than he has been. He's been through enough, he shouldn't need to go through this stuff anymore."

Kaiba glared back, "I didn't put you at this table to give me your opinions on this matter. What you think doesn't concern me and frankly your judgment has been off the mark and totally out of touch. It's because of you that this has gone so far, how pathetic that you can't even recognize when your own friend is in pain."

"Hey, don't start with that. I know I was stupid for not noticing sooner. Don't blame me for everything, I'm trying to help."

"Well, lately your attempts have been major failures. Your help isn't needed, why don't you just go home and leave this to me?"

"Oh right. So you can be stupid and get yourself kidnapped and raped again?"

Kaiba clenched his fists and stood from his seat as did Yami. Jyonouchi stood up and huffed, exhaling deeply. "Everybody just shut-up!" He shouted. "God, look what the hell I'm putting everyone through. Fuck, I'm sorry I'm making things so difficult for everybody."

"Jyonouchi," Yami began.

"No. Yami, I appreciate you coming here, and willing to work with Kaiba just to help me but would you and Yugi please leave? Or stay, I don't care. I don't feel like eating anyway. I'm goin' upstairs." He mumbled and pushed in his chair.

"Hey, Jyo-" Yugi called, but the blond shook his head in annoyance.

"Don't follow me. Maybe you guys should go back home and just, call me tomorrow." With that he was gone.

* * *

He slammed the door and leaned down against it. He began crying, he hated this. His best friend Yami was turning into a seething angry lunatic, Kaiba was getting hurt and raped, Mokuba was put under a lot of stress too. Poor Yugi was also probably having his hands full with Yami.

"Damn. I really am a mess. There has to be some way I can do something… Anything."

* * *

Kaiba watched them leave through the window. Tonight wasn't such a good time and actually turned out worse than what he had initially expected. "I'm sorry Mokuba."

"For what?"

He smiled lightly. "For being so stubborn and hard to keep calm. I didn't mean to chase Jyonouchi to his room and his friends—your friends too- out of the house. It's just a difficult time right now."

Mokuba hugged him, "Seto, you aren't the only one making things hard. And I doubt it's your fault. Thank you so much for everything you've done so far. Really, I'm glad you even considered helping Jyonouchi out. It means a lot to me."

"I know. Now why don't you grab some food and take it up to your room? I have work to do in my room." The raven-haired one nodded and headed back to the empty dining room.

He ran his hand through his hair and walked up the stairs. Turning on the light, he made his way to the bed. Lying against the soft, silk he moaned. "This has turned into quite the day. I don't think _I_ can take much more of this." Kaiba sat up and yawned. This would be another sleepless night as he continued his work on this important 'case' of his. But as he stood and approached, a certain letter caught his attention.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 18**

_"Jyonouchi, I'm tired of playing these games with you. I know something serious is going on here. You don't have to keep it a secret, whatever is the problem I can help. Just give me a chance." He pleaded as they sat on the bleachers._

_"Why don't you just drop it? There isn't any 'secret' or problem okay? Just stop making something out of nothing."_

_"Jyonouchi-" The gym teacher turned the corner and shook his head. "Hey, you two quit slacking off. Get wit' the rest of the group, unless you'd like to add fifty push-ups after school."_

_Jyonouchi jumped off bleachers and jogged up towards the others. Yami followed suit, still determined to find the truth. "Jyonouchi!" He shouted, but the blond had already met up and stood in line._

* * *

Yami blinked, glancing at his angry friend. "What?"

Yugi frowned, "Tonight was-"

"I know. I was out of line, and caused a lot of damage. It's hard, knowing that no matter how hard I try; I still won't be able to help Jyonouchi as much as I could. Kaiba knows more than he's willing to tell me, us, and it just upsets me. And I know it's my fault for hurting Jyonouchi tonight."

Yugi nodded in the negative, "But what upsets Kaiba, obviously puts more strain on Jyonouchi. Yami, Kaiba is helping him out more than we ever did- and he doesn't even like him. Of course Jyonouchi isn't going to like you and him fighting. I want to help him, so do the others but let's face it; we don't have the resources and power that Kaiba holds."

The taller shook his head, "I don't care. Just because he's better equipped, doesn't mean we can just leave it all to him. I'm not about to desert our friend, again. I am standing up and helping Jyonouchi, even if I have nothing. Standing on the sidelines is not an option. Yugi, how can you even consider that?"

He exhaled exasperatedly, "I'm not. But we can't just exclude Kaiba. He stands a better chance of success than we do. This isn't some 'Shadow-Game Duel' we're talking about."

The older one pouted and folded his arms across his chest, "Now I know how Kaiba felt when he had to fight those with magic abilities; he was out of his league, his class."

"Right. And now, it's the opposite. This is a battle of business and wits. Souls aren't at stake, even though the object to protect happens to be our best friend. Obviously, whoever wants Jyonouchi wants him bad enough to kill his father."

Yami leaned against the door, "Kaiba hasn't told him about that yet."

"You noticed too? How do you think he'll react when he does find out?"

He turned and opened the front door; lights were turned off, a sign that Yugi's grandfather was either out or asleep. "Yugi, there are so many things, I don't know anymore. But I'm not going to allow myself out of the loop again. I refuse to sit back and wait for it all to end."

They walked into the shorter one's bedroom. "That's fine. But you need to treat Kaiba with more respect and stop doubting his intentions and judgment."

He rolled his eyes, "I know that."

"And one last thing, Yami."

He stared and faced the younger with a stern gaze. "What is it?"

* * *

He quickly wiped away the tears and took a deep breath before standing, and opening the door. He couldn't bear to face the other, and simply nodded silently and allowed him in. "Uhm, did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. That's all."

Jyonouchi looked up a little and then his eyes fell down to Kaiba's hand. A sheet of paper was held loosely. The blond blushed and shook his head. "I'm not really- I don't want to talk right now."

Kaiba frowned, "You don't want to talk, or don't want to talk to me?"

"I- it's not a good time. How about in the morning?"

"What if, I said no. I want to talk now. Now, or never, what would you say to that?"

The other stared at him and glared. "What good does talking do anyway? It doesn't ever settle anything, all the problems remain regardless if ya open your mouth or keep it shut. There is no difference. I don't want to talk now, or ever." He fumed.

Kaiba watched him and smiled, laughing slightly. "Your attitude amuses me."

"What, what do you mean? Why are you laughing at me?" Just when he was comfortable with the brunet, he had to revert back to poking fun at him.

He shook his head. "Your whole outlook, emotions, attitude, just your whole way of taking in each new wrinkle in this overwhelming affair. It's intense and so 'normal'. Textbook, just with a different setting, and darker story."

"Are you making fun of me? Or just being a jerk?"

Kaiba turned and walked up to him. Everything felt so abnormal, so wrong about the situation that both stood in- like a psychotic movie that was never finished, or given an ending. Sort of left in the middle, and there was no clear path to follow, even though there was only one-way to walk.

"I'm not making fun of you Jyonouchi. And if I'm sounding like a jerk, I apologize. If it makes you feel any better, I'm a bit jealous at your ability to feel how you feel, to express your pain, your loneliness. Some people aren't allowed to cry. Emotion is a weakness that could not be shown, couldn't be accepted.

I suppose, it's just a little bit refreshing to me, to know you can 'feel'. Let's me know you're worth every ounce of strength in me. Ironically, seeing you in this much pain, watching your tears hit the floor, inspires me to try harder so that I can see a smile on your face. A genuine smile, unlike the ones you flash at Mokuba and your friends, the one that will be present once everything is lifted from your shoulders. What drives me is that I know I can make that happen."

Jyonouchi was beside himself with his greatest emotion, uncertainty. _'Why is he saying all of this? What's he want? What could he possibly feel for me?'_ His whole body was getting heavy; his head was spinning with so much pressure. He felt dizzy and sick at the same time, like the room was closing in on him all of a sudden.

Kaiba stepped closer and watched intently. The blond didn't look well. He was a complete wreck. "Jyonouchi, you should lie down."

"I don't feel so good."

The brunet nodded. "Your anxiety is great, and all this stress is really getting to you. Plus, you haven't been eating as much as you normally do. It's understandable, you can only take so much." He smiled softly, "Get some rest, we'll talk in the morning."

Jyonouchi reached out and grabbed the other's arm, "Wait. Please." His voice was so weak and trembling. "I don't want to be alone right now."

Kaiba gently removed the blonde's arm away, and stood right before him. "Jyonouchi," He whispered, placing his hand on the other's face, "You need to get some sleep. And I mean, really, sleep. I know at night, you cry sometimes. And you don't ever get the rest you need. You aren't going to get it with me here talking to you all night."

He felt so fragile, so alone. Kaiba's company was so warm and normal, even when he was laughing at him. There was a sense of normalcy when standing with the smirking CEO. He pushed himself forward and hugged the other tightly, arms wrapping around his neck. "Don't leave me, please." He begged.

"Jyonouchi…" He breathed, holding the blond close. "Everything's okay. I'll stay. But you need to at least lie down." He felt him nod against his shoulder. Pulling the blond off he pointed to the bed, in a scolding-a-child manner.

* * *

_"Hey, watch where you're goin'!"_

_"Humph. You were in my way, mutt. Pathetic as always, don't you ever take a bath at home?"_

_Jyonouchi glared intently, he hated Kaiba. The jerk always put him down for no reason. "What do you care? You're the one who's pathetic, you don't know anything about me, so leave me alone." He fumed in as calm a manner as possible._

_But Kaiba was not in the least stirred, he simply smirked at the barking dog and sighed, "I don't want to ever know anything about you. Your very existence appalls me enough as it is. You want to be left alone? Don't worry, dogs like you always end up whimpering cold and alone on the street." He replied before walking away from him._

_Jyonouchi clenched his fists tightly fighting back the urge to run up and punch the bastard in the face. 'He doesn't know anything about me. He's just a liar.'_

_"Jyonouchi, what happened?"_

_Suddenly his anger cooled as his eyes settled down on Yugi. He shook his head, "Everything's fine. Where the others?" _

_"Outside. Are you sure you're okay?"_

_The blond smiled softly at his concerned and worried friend. 'Who said I was ever okay? I am what Kaiba said about me; I'm a stupid dog that belongs on the run-down streets. Why am I such a loser? It's not fair…'_

_"So, are we all heading to the-"_

_"Sorry guys, I can't go. My dad wants me home right now." 'As usual, I can't go with you. I have my dear father's company to… entertain…' He cringed at the word. Even after all this time he hated it, he feared the meaning, the tone. He still wasn't used to it, still hadn't adapted to his life yet._

_"Again? Jyonouchi lately you've been being summoned away and spending less and less time with us."_

_He stared over at the only girl in their group and he frowned apologetically, "I'm sorry. It can't be helped. My dad needs me there." 'It can't be helped. Nothing can stop or change my life. I'm not even strong enough to end it myself…'_

* * *

"Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I have a normal life with none of this crap, this stupid pain all around? It's just not fair."

Kaiba smiled amused, "What in life is fair? Jyonouchi, there is nothing fair and good in this world that humans can have without some form of deceit and evil being present. To live the life you want, you must result to the very thing you hate in order to be something worth being in the morning. Darkness is our path into the light, so to speak."

He sat up and leaned against the back-wall of his bed. He pondered on the very words the other spoke so grimly and so darkly. "But that isn't right. You shouldn't fall to their level… Anyone can have their life if they be themselves and never stoop to someone else's level."

"You dream too much. You can't attain what you want without losing something. You must lose a part of you, to reclaim another part of you. It's a devil's game, but what makes the difference between dreaming a dream and making it happen, is whether or not you accept the devil's game. Not many people can become their enemy and be able to go back the same. Power is a mighty corruption that in most cases, is the final temptation to sin."

He gulped and stared up unbelieving of the coldness in Kaiba's voice. "Why are you saying all of this?"

Kaiba sat down on the bed, sitting beside the blond. "I'm telling you that in order for you to be free, something will need to happen. But you don't worry about a thing. I know I'm a weird, perhaps even scary, person but it comes with the territory. To be honest, Monuten Hinoto is a small fry compared to my father. Everything will be just fine, but things might happen and I want you to know that, I will always be on your side. I hope you will trust that."

Jyonouchi gulped once more, unsure of this negative deprive coming from someone he just felt warm and caring. "You-"

"Don't worry about what I said." He leaned back, still side by side with the other. He gazed softly at the blond, "You need to sleep. I'm sorry if I have offended or scared you in any way." His tone seemed so surreal, so serious.

"No, it's okay. Please just…" He met the brunet's eyes with his browns and swallowed hard. "Just stay here for a little longer."

Kaiba smirked. "So far that is the best request you've given me." His blue eyes trailed away from Jyonouchi staring off ahead.

A few minutes of silence before Kaiba felt the blonde's body lean against him. "Jyon-" He looked at the other who had fallen asleep against him and sighed. But he didn't move, he instead put his arm around him and pondered on what was to come.

* * *

"Hinoto, are you ready to hear what I have to say?"

He eyed her suspiciously; she was just acting a bit too coy and 'innocent'. "What?"

She frowned. "That's not the response I was looking for, however, I did find something out for you."

"And what would that be?"

"My dear, I've learned the location of the killer of your men." She replied so casually.

He stood and glared, "Really? And just who is this man?"

"And what makes you think it was a man? It could've been a woman, you know."

"Lien get to the point." He demanded impatiently.

She folded her arms across her chest and smiled, "Impatient as always. Very well, the killer just happens to be one of the kids we were watching. It's assumed they slacked off and approached their target, and unfortunately ended up paying the price for their lack of professionalism. The 'kid' in this case, is Yami Mutoh. He lives with his apparent twin brother and his grandfather; he's a really close friend of Jyonouchi's, he's visited your little whore a couple of times since he's been in residence of Seto Kaiba."

"Yami Mutoh… Well, my dear, you know what you need to do now."

She smirked, "Honey, I'm already on it."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Seth: This chapter may seem to go by fast. Don't worry, that was the intention. Trust me, Yami's plight may be gone but that's only for the time being. Enjoy.

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 19**

**6:54 a.m.**

Kaiba took a deep breath as he slowly crept away from the blonde's sleeping form. He shook his head lightly, taking a moment to lock the gentle image of the one he long-time ridiculed. He always found the 'mutt' to be such a bother, a complete moron not deserving even a second of acknowledgment.

A frown formed across his face as he turned away. Why he treated the other with such cold harsh feelings was actually unknown to him. Sure he played the obnoxious superior over the whole group but Jyonouchi was the only one not given any sort of respect. He was a ruffian, a pathetic mediocrity. But still, even that being said, he really had no solid standing on his overly snobbish behavior towards him.

He looked down to the floor, a certain scrap of paper catching his attention. He smiled very lightly; talking with the blond last night totally erased the reason why he'd come to him in the first place. Kaiba picked up the naïve and hesitated note, from which he could tell was hard for the other to write due to the shaky writing and misspelled words. He traced over the words with his finger, his expression softening at the insecurity wrapped around each line.

But Kaiba didn't know how to answer such personal questions. What was he to say about the whole situation? He never should have kissed him; all it did was add more confusion into the whole mix. Even though the kiss didn't bother him so much. All he wanted was Jyonouchi to feel safe and warm but holding him just didn't feel like it was enough. Kaiba acted on impulse but also his own emotions at the time. Admittedly, he enjoyed having the other's warm lips against his, but perhaps that was a bad thing.

Well, the ever-complicated CEO had… business to attend to. His dilemma with his blond-haired guest would have to be put away, for the moment. He glanced one last time at the blond before leaving the room.

"I better go and clear things up with Yami, for Jyonouchi's sake."

* * *

_He smiled at him and shook his head. "And to what do we owe this visit?"_ _The blond laughed gently and shrugged. "Come in, Jyonouchi, it's freezing outside."_

_"I'm sorry to drop in on ya guys. I just want to get the feelin' back in my legs before headin' home."_

_Yugi frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, "Jyonouchi you can't walk in this weather—you aren't even wearing a coat! You'll freeze to death before you make it back home."_

_'Please don't tease me.' He smiled dumbly with another shrug, "Nah, I'll be fine. A lil' cold weather ain't gonna hurt me."_

_"Jyonouchi-"_

_Yami handed the blond a cup of hot chocolate. "Relax Yugi. Jyonouchi will be fine because I will drop him off."_

_Yugi nodded but the blond disagreed. "No, don't go through trouble, it's my fault for bustin' up my bike an' tearin' up my jacket."_

_It was silent for a long time, but Yami smiled anyway, even though he wanted to shake Jyonouchi until he told him the truth. "It's not any trouble, you know that. Finish your drink. I'll go get one of my coats and drop you back home. Don't even try to get out of it because either you accept or you don't leave." _

_The blond stared into the sweet warm chocolate and for a moment his expression softened and with it he started to come unhinged. 'How can I lie to them so much? They do everything for me… Why can't I even be honest wit'em?' He put down the mug and excused himself to the restroom._

_He locked the door and exhaled deeply but quietly. Why did he knock on their door? He knew it would put him down even lower, he knew it would hurt to see their worried faces so why did he do it? 'Because I'm pathetic and unable to be anything worth something in this world.' He needed to know people were worried about his well being, that he wasn't completely forgotten by everyone. But the lying is what got to him every time. 'I wish I could say something, I wish I could do anything for them.' _

* * *

**8:04 a.m.**

Yami tapped his fingers against the glass counter, consumed in the thoughts of last night. It was barely eight and the shop wasn't open yet. "What's wrong with you, Yami? Did something happen between you and Yugi?"

He glanced at the old man and exhaled exhaustedly. "This whole thing with Jyonouchi is just bringing the worst out in me. I don't blame Yugi for my attitude or my selfish insecurity."

"Hm. I noticed Yugi was wearing the Millennium Puzzle when he left for school. Does that have something to do with your visit to Kaiba's last night?" Yami was silent, nodding his head in the negative. He didn't feel like talking at the moment, not even to him, whom he respected and accepted advice from. "Well, I am heading up to the store to buy some groceries. Try not to remain so glum and depressed while I'm gone."

* * *

She stepped out of the car and smirked as she stared over at the Game Shop right across the street. "You sure he's alone?" She asked a tall black-haired man as he approached from the side. 

"Yes ma'am. The elderly man left approximately seven minutes ago and the little one has left for school before so. Yami Mutoh still remains inside."

"All right then, let's go catch us the Duelist Champion." She opened up her purse and checked her make-up before crossing the street.

* * *

Yami walked down the hallway stairs, hearing the sound of light tapping at the front door. He raised his brows and peeked through the glass window, he was surprised to see a beautiful business-dressed woman on the other side. He shook his head and pointed to the sign hanging on the door, "We're closed. Come back in an hour." 

She smiled sweetly resting her hand upon her hip, "Mr. Mutoh would you mind opening the door? I would like to speak with you on something of great importance."

There was something peculiar about her tone of voice. He didn't trust it, actually, something told him there was something wrong about her 'innocent' expression. "I'm sorry but we're not open."

"What if I said I have information about your little friend Jyonouchi Katsuya?" Suddenly her sweet act had darkened a shade.

He glared, "What do you know of him?"

She reverted into her normal smirking nature, folding her arms slowly across her chest, "Only everything. I know that he is living with that young millionaire and that someone is after him. Would you please open up now?"

Yami could sense a trap but still, he couldn't pass up the chance to find some information about Jyonouchi's plight. Reluctantly, he unlocked the door and let her in. She nodded in thanks and surveyed the area. "Who are you and how do you know about Jyonouchi?"

"Mr. Mutoh I am more than well informed of your dear friend. You could say I know more about him than you do. You must know by now that you and your fellow chums are being watched daily non-stop by some very intelligent private investigators. I know you are aware of this, you did take a few down after all. It was you wasn't it?"

Yami glared darkly at her as he suspected, she was bad news. "Who are you?"

Her face lightened into a distant smile, "My name is Lien and I am a little bit of everything. I run errands, I am a secretary to one of the most powerful men in business and I am the wife of the man that has your little friend cowering in his bed at night. I am also the one who arranged to have you all watched and followed too."

"You are the wife of-"

"That's right. My husband is growing tired of sitting back and letting his fuck toy roam around freely, so some action needs to take place. And although I admire your strength and audacity to take down three top men, he feels you need to be taken in and punished for interfering." The door opened and four big bruisers walked in, they stood behind Yami just observing- waiting for their cue. "A man with such abilities to kill so effectively like yourself really arouses me. It's a shame that you will not be given due credit for it."

Yami clenched his fists and sighed. _'I really wish Yugi hadn't taken the Millennium Puzzle away from me right now.' _

"There is one thing that confuses me about you. Those were not simple everyday killings; they were deformed, brutally pounded from the inside outwards. How is that possible, how could you alone commit an act so out of this world? It's absolutely mind-boggling. Alas, I suppose I'll never know. Once he's through with you, all you'll know to do is cry and whimper just like that Jyonouchi child." She smiled cheerfully but with all the venomous tone of a snake.

Yami shook his head, "You can do what you want to me but you'll never get your hands on Jyonouchi."

"My dear, we always get what we want. This isn't some little fairytale, no one is innocent for long and the weak are only the toys of the powerful. We'll get him just like we have you. Who knows though, maybe you'll become the new favorite." She chimed.

* * *

Kaiba pulled up and answered his cell. "So you say they went in a little while ago?" 

"Yes sir. There are four men and one woman. They are inside alone with Yami Mutoh as we speak."

"All right. Stay at your post."

"Yes sir."

The brunet put away his phone and stepped out of the car. It was a good thing he decided to have people of his own watching them too. He could see through the windows that tension was heavy in the air. He knew it wouldn't take them long to figure out who killed those goons. He turned the knob and stepped in with his intense glare in full affect.

The big guys turned and took on a brutish fighting stance ready to pummel him into the ground. But Kaiba only stared, unafraid of them. "I assume you all aren't here to buy the latest batch of duel monsters' cards. If it's not too much trouble, might I ask you take off while you still can and leave Yami to me? I really would appreciate it."

Lien frowned and sighed, "Stand down boys and just leave. There's no longer any reason to be here." She ordered and the four guys bowed and left the store. She took her turn and passed up the forgotten Pharaoh stopping before the powerful CEO, "Mr. Kaiba it is an honor to meet you in person." She stared over at her 'prey' and held back the urge to glare.

"You must be Monuten's wife, Lien. I'm surprised to see you here."

"I am a bit curious as well, on your sudden presence here of all places. I would think someone as committed to his work would be at the office."

Kaiba opened the door for her, "And I'd think that you'd better head back to your husband right about now."

She walked out the door, without another word. The room was silent until the two black cars left from view. Yami sat down behind the counter sighing once. Kaiba followed him and sat opposite him. "What's the matter with you? I told you not to open the door for suspicious characters and you just disregarded my advice. I know you don't value my opinion but I'd think you'd be smart enough to listen to common sense."

"She mentioned knowing about Jyonouchi's situation and I took the chance. I knew it was a trap as I opened the door and let her in."

"Next time you try something reckless, give me a warning beforehand. You could have messed up everything if you'd gotten taken away by them."

"Messed up everything? So, I was right. You have been making plans without me."

The brunet ran his hand over his face and exhaled exasperatedly, "You know what. I didn't stop by to argue. I really came by to try and work something out with you. Jyonouchi was upset by our constant bickering so; I think we both need to find some common ground. This time, we really need to do what we can to get along."

Yami stared at him intently for a while. Kaiba's whole attitude seemed so sincere and true. Maybe he was genuinely worried and serious about helping out Jyonouchi, maybe more so than he and the others believed. And assured by the look of sincerity in the once called ruthless other's eyes; he nodded and shook the outstretched hand. "Fine. How about you start by clueing me in on this 'plan' of yours?"

_'I guess Yami can help me a little.'_ He nodded. "Alright but you might be angry with what I haven't told you earlier."

* * *

"No, we weren't able to get Yami. Seto Kaiba showed up and prevented us from apprehending him." 

"Kaiba?"

"Yes. What do you propose we do now? Looks like your supposed 'business partner' isn't trustworthy after all."

"That remains to be seen. He hasn't done anything to stop us yet."

She shook her head and tightened her grip on the phone, "You're being too lenient. How can you consider trusting this man?"

"He could be a great benefit to our need."

She sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Careful honey, greed is what killed the powerful."


	20. Chapter 20

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 20**

Jyonouchi yawned and opened his eyes to the silent nothingness around him. The first thing he noticed was Kaiba nowhere to be seen. But, it was okay. The blond sat up and smiled very slightly as he stepped out of bed. He stretched and headed for the bathroom to shower.

As the hot water washed down over him, he thought about that certain brunet. He never thought someone whom he used to hate and fear at the same time, could be the most perfect person in the world. _'He's so caring and warm and smart. He's just everything and he likes me. He actually likes me enough to help me.'_ He couldn't fight away the smile adorning his face even if he wanted to.

As he wrapped a towel around his waist he stared at himself in the mirror. He stared and oddly enough he didn't cringe or scowl. There were no longer any bruises or late-night sex acts to make him feel dirty, ugly and used. He felt clean. And that was a powerful feeling for the blond.

He dressed shortly after and picked up the paper, which had been resting on his desk. His pathetic questions made him laugh lightly, though he was wondering what Kaiba thought of them.

_Kaiba, I know this is crazy. I shouldn't be writing this, or at least I should be MAN enough to ask you myself but we both know I'm a chicken and… Anyway, I just wanted to know what- do you, that kiss earlier, was that No, what I'm asking is what was that kiss about? I mean, did it mean anything to you? Did you plan it or feeling anything for me? I just wanted to know, because I keep thinking about it, I mean, not that I am expecting anything of it, I just well, it's – I just wanted to know. I'm just confused. Do you think you could hold any deep feelings for me? Do you see me as a friend? Is that what we are, or I know you're helping me but I just can I call you a close friend? Would that be okay?_

He read the words again. "I can't believe I wrote that. I sound so desperate. But he came to talk to me last night. I should've let him answer me." _'I was just afraid…'_ "What if he answers me in the negative way?" He shook his head and took a deep breath.

It'd be okay. Because Kaiba was more than a cruel snobbish jerk, he was actually more opposite that label. So sweet and caring and a bit dominating, but smart and reliable- Jyonouchi really could count on him to be there, this he felt. "Like last night when he held me." He blushed sitting down on the bed. And he laughed at his beating heart, "I can't believe though, how much I want him." He whispered surprised by his ever-growing feelings.

* * *

Kaiba left from Yami's after conferring with him the latest details. So apparently he did have to be a team player. Well at least he prevented the other from being taken away because there was no doubt he wouldn't be released like Kaiba had been. Of course this didn't mean that they were out of the woods yet, on the contrary they were approaching the deepest depths. Yami was still in danger but Kaiba wondered more on what Monuten's attitude would be now. His so-called partner just sabotaged his kidnapping, but hopefully that didn't hinder too much.

"There's only one way to be sure." He pulled out his cell and called the number of Hinoto Monuten. _'What am I going to do about Yami though? Monuten obviously sees him as a threat, I might have to use him in order to gain more of Monuten's trust.'_ He frowned at the thought. He really didn't want to do what he was thinking but it could very well come down to that.

"Monuten. Who's this?"

Kaiba stepped into his car. "It's Kaiba, I just met someone very close to you. Can you guess who I am referring to?"

The man laughed lightly, "Lien told me you were there."

"Then I guess I ruined your little ambush on Yami Mutoh. I didn't realize he was a threat to you." He lied.

"You sound almost upset. Don't tell me our friendship is crumbling before it has begun."

"On the contrary, I don't really care what you plan to do to him. I'm only curious as to why he's a target. If we're going to have a joint venture I would like to be clued in on your agendas."

"Well how about you come by and have dinner with my wife and I tonight? We can go ahead and start our business endeavors as well."

Kaiba smirked and sat back. "Fine. I'll be there tonight." The two hung up and Kaiba remained sitting with that dark smirk on his lips. "And so the story reaches another chapter."

He pulled out the cell-phone again and dialed Mokuba's cell. It rang a few times before his sweet brother answered. "Mokuba, I'm going to be late tonight. I have a late meeting to attend that can't be rescheduled. So it's just going to be you and Jyonouchi all right?"

"It's still early though. Are you at work now?"

"I'm on my way there now. I had someplace to be. I was just calling in case I don't get home until late. Don't wait up for me and if you're asleep by the time I get back, I'll see you in the morning."

"But, Seto…" His whole mood saddened, "Okay. Then I'll just see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Kaiba sighed and took a deep breath.

"Oh Seto-" The brunet has already hung up. "Be careful, I love you…" He muttered to the ring tone. He put the receiver down and went up the stairs to find Jyonouchi. "I hope he's gonna be okay. He sounded weird on the phone."

Jyonouchi went through his papers; he was in the vacant room where all his stuff was placed. He still had no luck in finding his journal, but then it would have only brought him back to his horrible past anyway.

* * *

"I'm surprised he agreed."

He sat back and folded his arms. "You seem to be stunned by a lot of things lately." He said, staring at her very intently.

"I don't quite understand what you're insinuating but I think that you are playing this a little too loosely. You say you want power but this pursuit and dream of having this young Seto Kaiba as a partner could lead straight into Hell. If I've been stunned recently is that you seem to be playing it by ear instead of with the seriousness and intensity is deserves." She handed him a folder, "This is from our affiliate in the US, the one in California. He says things are going smoothly however they will need to lay low as police force has increased." She checked her watch, "Now, I need to attend to the plan we discussed earlier. You sure you want to capture him instead of Yami?"

He smiled evilly, "It shall add more fuel to the fire. This Yami fellow will be heartbroken and wishing he'd gone with you instead."

She shook her head. "Oh how I love when you concoct such torturous schemes. Are you sure you want just him, not the girl or the others?"

"No, we'll make Yami, as well as Jyonouchi, suffer slowly and painfully."

Her smiled seemed so innocent as she nodded and walked off. But it was only the beginning of a demented, twisted nightmare…

* * *

**7:25 p.m.**

He stepped out of the car and walked up the stone-gray steps. The place itself was a bit smaller than his own but not by much. The big black door opened and Hinoto Monuten greeted him. "Welcome to my home, Kaiba."

The cautious brunet gave no indication of fear and worry about being alone in this monster's house; he was vulnerable to anything once the front door closed. But Kaiba wasn't about to be afraid of him because he had a pretty good idea that Monuten was strictly interested in a business-only relationship. The night before was only a message that he shouldn't be taken lightly. But Monuten was going to learn the same was said about Kaiba.

He led him to the living area and offered him a seat. "So, you said on the phone that you were interested in being a part of my business. I did hear that right, didn't I?"

Kaiba smirked, "I was thinking about being a partner not just a 'part'." He leaned back against the sofa.

Monuten nodded. "I'm afraid we're running a bit late tonight. As soon as my wife gets back we'll sit down to dinner. Care for a drink until then."

"Thank you. Speaking of your wife, I hear she plays a role in your side business as well. Where is she exactly right now?"

"You're right. She's sort of my right-hand, whatever I need done she takes the necessary procedures to fulfilling the task. She is handling some business as we speak."

"I see." Kaiba didn't really like the tone of that but he had his guys watching the Game Shop anyway. "About this business of yours. From what I hear it's an expanded organization. I hear that it has ties to America as well as various places in Japan. That's a pretty large range."

He narrowed his eyes questionably, "I'm curious as to where you heard all this."

"Like I said, I'm interested in being a major partner in this group of yours. I have my resources, even if you have not once been detected and seen by police, you can't get past my well-informed people."

"So I take it. Well, I suppose we should go ahead and discuss some of the rules of the trade."

* * *

She walked into the girl's restroom to fix her face a bit. Spending this time with Yugi really allowed her to relax. Ever since the incident with Jyonouchi, it'd been very stressful for everyone. But Anzu and Yugi were planning on sneaking over to Kaiba's place and visiting their dear friend. As she opened her purse a beautiful slightly older woman nodded and left the 'lady's room'.

Yugi stood there waiting for her by the front doors of the restaurant. This was a good night, he spent a whole afternoon with Anzu and to finish he would get to see his friend. He stared up at the fading sun, the sunset looked beautiful, peaceful even. He sighed, if only things were always so pure and simple. He looked downward at the Millennium Puzzle and frowned. _'I wish Yami would try to get along with him. I know Kaiba can be a little high-strung but I know he's doing his best; he's really got his heart in the right place. I can feel it. I just hope Yami will too and soon.'_

Anzu took a deep breath and put her hand on the door knob and pushed. But for some reason the door wouldn't budge. "Hey," She tried pushing more weight on it but there was something really heavy blocking the door. "Hey! Somebody, can anyone hear me!" She tried screaming.

She watched him for a while before opening the glass door and walking outside. "Nice night." She commented as a silver limousine pulled up and parked.

Yugi nodded with a kind smile. She moved her purse to her left hand and quirked her left eyebrow. "I'm sorry sir, but might you be Yugi Mutoh?"

He nodded with a blush, "Yes. How do you know my name?-"

"How would I not know? Your reputation of that card game precedes you. How have you been faring since your moment in the spotlight?"

"Um, pretty good, I guess."

"Hm. And what of your friend Jyonouchi Katsuya? I hear he plays really well too, in more things than in cards, or so I hear."

Yugi swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He didn't like her tone it was drenched in fake sweetness. "Um I don't like speaking for him. I hafta go, I'm waiting for someone, I better go check on her though." He started to turn away but he stopped. Somehow without him noticing two guys managed to get behind him, blocking the doors to the restaurant.

"Wouldn't you rather take a ride with us? My husband and I get kind of lonely ever since Jyonouchi got away from us."

"Jyonouchi. You- Where's Anzu!"

She smiled sweetly, "She's fine. But I'll let her know you won't be with her the rest of the night. Get him in the car. Hurry there's a group of people coming." Without further instruction they hit the back of his head and placed him inside. She leaned over the passenger door, "Take him to our Suite near the mountains." She told the driver.

"You will not be accompanying, madam?"

She stared the unconscious boy over before sighing disappointingly, "No, I'm afraid not. I have a business dinner to attend. However no one is to lay a finger on him in any inappropriate way until my husband or I are present. Understood?"

"Yes madam."

"Good. Now go." She stood straight and backed up. The luxury vehicle drove off and not soon after another limousine stopped before her. She smiled as the chauffeur opened her door. "Take me back home, sweetie."

"Of course." He nodded, closing her door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Forever Scarred**  
**Chapter 21**

"What happened to me?" He groaned as he sat up and shook his head. He had the worst headache paining him at the moment, of course as he further woke up and thought back, that pain didn't bother him so much anymore. "Anzu… Where am I?" He muttered standing to his feet but he didn't get too far as chain locks were adorned each ankle. "Oh no…" He swallowed hard and glanced around in the cold darkness.

But soon later there was the sound of movement and what seemed to be clinking chains. "Hey."

Yugi shot his head up desperately searching for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?" He called back.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Business always seems to pass over into one's personal time." She stated as she entered the living area and kissed her husband with a smile.

He nodded and smirked as well. "Lien, this is Seto Kaiba."

She sighed and faced the brunet and held out her hand. "Yes of course. I told you we have already met. It is again a pleasure to meet you."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Likewise." The two shook hands and sat down. _'She came in a little too rushed and happy to be doing normal 'business-related' duties. Monuten did say she was doing something but he neglected to mention exactly what. There's something wrong here and I know it has to do with Jyonouchi.'_

"So where were we?"

Kaiba took a sip of his drink, "We were arranging a set-up so that I can see exactly how well you've grown and taken care of your much-acclaimed inventory. But before that I'm curious to know what business took you scurrying around so late in the evening." He replied directing his attention to Lien.

She frowned, "I'm afraid Mr. Kaiba, that it's a little too early to be requesting such confidential information from me. And I might I add, Hinoto, I think it's also too soon to be showcasing our goods to a stranger, no offense Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked; he was already getting on her nerves. Obviously he was going to have a hard time trying to get her trust.

But Monuten shook his head. "Kaiba, will you excuse my wife and I for a moment?"

"Of course. After all, I want this partnership to last and every detail to be completely understood. Take your time." Monuten nodded and he and Lien left the room.

Kaiba surveyed the room carefully. There was no sign of wrongness or deceit, however he could tell something happened a lot here. He stood and walked around the massive room, picking up books that lay around on the small tables against the walls. And then he noticed how there were quite a lot of candles laying about. Two on the desk, one on every of the five small tables, three on the coffee table and a few more in the drawers of the desk by the bookshelf, and all were nearly depleted yet none were on at the moment.

_'Candles make a nice incense for them I suppose. But I highly doubt they're used for kinky sex between the two of them. This must be the room Jyonouchi mentions so much in his journal. 'Nothing but burning wax all over the place. I'm so sick of the smell, I hate it so much.' But I guess they don't keep their playthings out in the open. I wonder then, where they would be.'_ He sighed, the whole thought made him sick. He grimaced as once again memories of **his** past were brought to him. It was so many years ago and yet the surroundings and information he kept finding made it all seem so close and present.

Perhaps he was too close to the whole affair but he had promised everyone that he'd bring Jyonouchi to safety. He swore to make everything better. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't succeed anyway. He strolled leisurely around the room, looking for any other peculiar things. But nothing else raised any suspicion, other than a few artifacts that he was sure were all very expensive, curiously all were shaped the same way; like a long round-ended rod, and each one stood near a blasted candle. He shuddered at the thought of what that meant.

A while later Monuten and his dear wife reentered. "Sorry about that, we were discussing some things."

Kaiba nodded and sat back in his seat. "I hope that those things were brought to a conclusion and reached to an agreement."

Lien refrained from looking at Kaiba but didn't seem to be too upset at Monuten. "Things are settled now. And if you truly want to see what we have in our 'gallery' and 'inventory' as you put it, you can next Sunday."

"Next Sunday?"

"Yes. It's a trading day so to speak. We will be importing goods and be exporting some as well. But it won't be here in my house; we have a special place where we hold these trades."

Kaiba sat back and crossed his legs. "Where then?"

He nodded getting up to refill his drink. "For security reasons, I hope you understand why I can't yet tell you. But, come have dinner with us the Saturday before, and I'll give you the directions and time then."

"I understand."

Monuten smiled, "Good. Now let's continue this over dinner." They all stood and headed for the dining room.

* * *

Anzu waited impatiently, as she'd finally gotten someone's attention and he was removing whatever was in the way. As the door opened she sighed and hugged the guy. "Thank you so much, sir! I don't understand what happened. I came in to fix my face and then I couldn't open the door."

The guy pointed to some boxes that were now neatly placed to the side. "Those boxes were used as a barricade to keep you locked inside long enough for your friend to be taken away." He informed, so emotionlessly and quietly.

Her happiness ran dry as she grew confused over his words. "What?"

"You weren't wanted in the trap so I had to keep you away long enough for my masters' plan to be completed. The young man you came and had dinner with is no longer on the restaurant grounds. He belongs to my masters now and this is a message you need to deliver to Mutoh Yami and Jyonouchi Katsuya." The man nodded once and then calmly walked away.

Anzu stood there in absolute shock. She didn't know what was going on. As she leaned against the closed bathroom door she noticed the man had given her a note, and it simply read exactly what he had told her. She started breathing hard and took off in a run, down the hall and out the restaurant doors. She ran, tears falling, back to the Game Shop and to Yami.

* * *

Yami felt a deep pain inside. He suddenly had this consuming thought that something horrible happened. The Puzzle started flashing in his mind, as did a strange, distant sense of Yugi. But normally he could sense the Puzzle and Yugi's soul closely linked when the shorter teen wore it around his neck. Now however, the link between Yugi's soul and the Puzzle's magic were distant, and far from one another. It had been removed from Yugi's neck, but, "But Yugi wouldn't take it off for any reason…"

He paced about the floor checking the time, he knew that Yugi and Anzu were going to see Jyonouchi so it made sense to still be out this late. But he was anxious and concerned so he picked up the phone and called the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

"Sir, Mokuba, there is a phone call for you."

The young child blinked and put down the two drinks on the table. "Who is it?" He asked, following the elderly butler to the phone near the entrance,

"It's Yami Mutoh."

"Oh okay, thanks." He picked up the receiver, "Hello? What's up Yami?"

"Mokuba, are Anzu and Yugi there yet?"

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, "What do ya mean? Are they coming over?"

"They were supposed to. Listen is everything all right there? Where's Kaiba at right now? I asked a servant but he only told me he wasn't home."

"Oh, I don't know where Seto is. He said he has a late meeting that he couldn't get out of and that he might be home real late. Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, I'm not sure. Yugi and Anzu were eating at a restaurant so they probably are still there or on their way to see Jyonouchi and you. I'll call you back in ten minutes all right?"

"Uhm, okay." Mokuba heard the phone click and he hung up too. "Now what's going on?" He headed back to the stairs but Yami wasn't the type to act so hastily and worried. "I better call Seto." He rushed to the phone and began dialing.

* * *

"Yami! Yami open up!"

The troubled Pharaoh quickly towards the door. "Anzu, Anzu what's wrong?" He questioned as he opened it up and let her in.

She grabbed onto him and continued crying. "They got'em! They took him away!"

"Who? What happened?"

She was trembling and shivering so uncontrollably, "Yugi! They took him! I don't know where, he's gone!" She cried.

Yami's face paled at the words. "Yugi..."

* * *

* * *

**Page 28**

**_There is nothing worse than what I'm feeling now. I have_**

**_finally met the most horrible man known to the world. And _**

**_his wife who is just as sick and demented as him. _**

**_I know now that I'm in Hell. I always knew I'd_**

**_End up here someday but even the Hell after death wouldn't be this cruel, _**

**_this horrible. I hated it. I hated being there for a whole month. It_**

**_Wasn't like that before. Dad would send me there for a few days or even a week but,_**

**_It wasn't like THAT before. Nothing but burning wax all over the place_**

**_I'm sick of the smell, I hate it so much. I know I'm better off dead._**

**_I never want to go again. But I know once dad gets tired of me again he will_**

**_'trade' me in for one of HIS guys and I'll be with him and his wife again._**

**_I hate Monuten, he makes me call him by his first name, I hate him_**

**_And his wife. I never want to go back. I don't like that place. I hate it. _**

**_Fuck how I hate it! I don't want to. I don't want to. Please why am I still alive? _**

**_I just want to die! Please let me die!_**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 22**

"It's Kaiba." The brunet greeted on the phone.

"Seto. It's me Mokuba. I think you need to get back home right away. Yami called a while ago and was asking all kinds of questions about where Yugi and Anzu are. He didn't sound like himself at all."

Kaiba checked his watch and sighed. _'Somehow I knew her tardiness was linked to Jyonouchi and his pathetic friends.'_ He hid away his concern and proven suspicion. "Are you sure this cannot wait until morning? Is it honestly necessary for me to be there?"

There was a hesitance on the other end. "Seto? What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "When did all this happen exactly?"

"Uhm… Seto, Yami just called right before I called you."

"And what's the status of the network now?" He asked, with a cool, uninterested tone.

* * *

Mokuba blinked. _'Status? Oh Seto, must be some place where he can't speak about Jyonouchi and the others.' _"Well, Yami said that he'd call back in ten minutes but he sounded a bit frantic. He asked if Jyonouchi and I were okay too, and he wanted to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Please, Seto, hurry down here."

* * *

Kaiba narrowed his brows, "I'll be down at the office shortly. Prepare the paperwork and a summary of this dilemma. Understood?" He nodded once and hung up his cell.

"Trouble at the work front?" Lien questioned.

He stood and put the phone back in his inside pocked. "Unfortunately, jobs sometimes cut-in to one's personal time." He smirked, "There was a malfunction from one of the computers, and my employees can't seem to resolve it. I suppose we'll have to save the rest of our conversation some other time."

Lien and Monuten stood and nodded. "Of course. Saturday we will bring up the contracts and other documents."

"Right then."

Monuten put down his drink, "Let me walk you out."

* * *

"Anzu, you didn't see anyone or anything?" He asked again in-between her sobs.

"No. I didn't see anyone but the guy that gave me this paper and told me that Yugi'd been taken away. Oh Yami, what if they do to him what they did to Jyonouchi?" She cried.

Yami swallowed hard at the possibility of her fears. He hugged her close to him and rubbed her back, "Don't worry, it's going to be okay." _'Dammit. I can't believe it's happened again. And once again I didn't do anything to stop it. What am I supposed to do now?'_ And as if on cue, the telephone rang.

* * *

Lien stretched and leaned into the soft cotton of the sofa chair. "So will you take my advice about the young man that just left us?"

Monuten smiled at her disappointedly, "You know, I really thought you'd be all over that one. But instead you seem so intent on preventing him from being a part of this operation."

"Are you so badly blind? The man is protecting the one thing that we wanted in the first place. How can you think that he is trustworthy? If he's so committed shouldn't he hand Katsuya over?"

"And what for? The young Kaiba, I admit, can't be so easily trusted, I agree. However, you have to admire intelligence when you come face to face with it. He knows that with Jyonouchi in his possession he has the power. If he were to hand him over on a silver platter, he'd have no hold over us. And merely he'd be a simple arrogant nobody in this business, or because he knows so much about us, we'd kill him."

She frowned, "Why don't we just kill him now? And then we can get Jyonouchi."

"Not everything can be settled with bloodshed."

"I suppose not, dear. Perhaps I am a bit too paranoid with this one. It's just, from him and our other associates; he seems a bit more cunning. Even his predecessor, that grumpy evil old oaf, Gozaburo, didn't get to me so deeply."

He smirked. "Gozaburo was a rich intelligent man as well. But his overconfidence and small-minded perception is what gave his adopted son, Seto, the lineage to take over and destroy him. It's ironic that Seto was nothing more than an unwanted child with no parents, no relatives and no hope in this world. And yet here he is today, owner of the largest gaming industry in the world. Who knew or ever thought that could be accomplished by one man, no less, a once abandoned street dog?"

"His attitude could match that of that dragon thing he carried about in those card tournaments he participated in. The irony is that he is such a cold, grim, emotionless person and yet turned an industry of war into something so innocent as a video game corporation. He's obviously a good-hearted, strong willed soul deep down. It's why I don't see how he could want to be a part of our delightful little business."

"It raises suspicion, I know. But Lien, behind closed doors, lies secrets that reveal truths that are too despicable to tell. Seto 'Kaiba' despised and hated his adopted father as I did my own father. And I believe I know exactly the situation here. Why he plotted to take over and conquer the person who was believed to be the greatest and best." His tone darkened and quieted. "As for where I think his loyalties lie, I haven't a clue. However, it's something I'm going to enjoy figuring out."

She blinked several times baffled at his serious expression. "I hate when you start talking about things I know nothing about. It makes me feel useless and dumb."

His face softened as he straightened up. "Well then, let us discuss a subject you are informed in. How about our dear little prisoner?"

"Nicely bound to his room in our cabin in the woods. Why don't we go to him right now and check him out?" She suggested enthusiastically.

He smirked and shook his head. "I love your twisted sense of desire."

* * *

Kaiba sat down at his desk and began writing down something in a hurry. _'If they think that they can fool me with their smokescreens, they're mistaken. Still, they put up a very good show. Lien is obviously the one I need to focus on since she apparently plans on making things hard for me. I can tell by the way she looks at me, like she's judging and suspicious.'_ "But it's no big deal. The only problem I have is Saturday and Sunday. If I'm not careful I can get into a lot of trouble. I have no idea who is going to be there Sunday, and if one of their acquaintances recognizes me I could be exposed to the public. Even though it'd be foolish to put themselves out there, it could happen."

Kaiba pondered on his complex dilemma. He sighed and wrote down something and read it over three times. "I suppose this is good enough." He folded it and put it in his desk cabinet.

Sifting through his messages he grimaced to find several ones from the police force. He hadn't spoken to them ever since they suggested the whole witness-protection thing. But hiding out for all eternity wasn't going to help. They wouldn't get away, not with all the connections Monuten had in his hands. It'd be suicide and murder. He discarded the notes and shook his head.

Suddenly, his head developed a migraine. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed, _'This is going to be one hell of a ride.'_ He had just received a phone call from his men parked outside the game shop about Anzu barging in with tears and screams. And there was no sign of Yugi. He didn't need to hear anymore to know the end.

He stared up and across to his office doors just as Yami came pushing through. "Mokuba said to meet you here. What's going on? How did Yugi get kidnapped if you said you'd be watching all of us?" He fumed.

Kaiba stood up and glared. "You've got to be joking right?"

* * *

"So, you're the new one huh?" A croaky voice asked but with no malice. The tone actually sounded sad and despite the grogginess, appeared top be teenager.

Yugi frowned and swallowed deeply. "The new one? Who are you and what do you mean?"

The chains clinked and dragged a little bit more until there was a sudden stop. "I'm sorry. I'd rather come up to you and greet you formally, but they only allow our chains to go so far. This is as far as I can go. Perhaps when morning comes I'll get to see exactly what you look like. But then, they don't like to have the new ones here alone and unsoiled the first night. By morning you might be in too much pain and well, too pathetic to want any kinda conversation."

Yugi couldn't understand, what was going on? Was this what Jyonouchi went through? "Unsoiled?"

"Heh. You gonna tell me you have no clue on what goes on and will go on with and to you? I'm sorry. From your voice I'd say you don't stand a chance. They're gonna rip you apart from your clothes through to your insides."

Yugi wished he could see what his 'company' looked like. But then from the dark silhouette across from him, the tone and cracking in his voice, maybe it was a good thing he couldn't see.

* * *

**Page 29 **

**_Darkness is the sealer of my soul... that is if I even still have one._**

**_If it still pulses and beats in time with my heart._**

**_But perhaps my heart isn't innocent enough,_**

**_Perhaps it's tainted beyond sin._**

**_Everything that I have done, and had done to me _**

**_Will I always be wrong and dirty? Filled with hate and fear_**

**_Because I can't kill myself, Can't live with myself, But can't die. _**

**_Can't breatheor live but cannot die. What a crock, a waste of space_**

**_That deserves nothing- if nothing weren't so high in its place._**

**_I'm lower than the dirt that I lie in. _**

**_Lower than the Hell that burns its sinner's into ash. _**

**_What is below that? _**

**_I know,_**

**_It's this place. This place of wrongness and rape. _**

**_Where suicide is longed if only they'd_**

**_Leave a rope or something behind. _**

**_But no. _**

**_It is not permitted, they will not allow it._**

**_After all,_**

**_A depressed sex-slave _**

**_Is always better than a dead one._**

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 23**

"I think that you need to just forget the people you keep talking about. From now on, you don't have a life anymore."

Yugi frowned and shook his head. "I refuge to believe that my life is over. I'm sorry but I don't understand how you can say that. I'm going to get out of here as soon as my friends realize I'm missing." _'I just hope that Anzu is okay.'_

There was a long silence before the other sighed and retreated back to his corner. "After tonight you shall see. I-"

He didn't know how to react to this doom-speaking stranger. He wanted to prove and convince that he wasn't going to be trapped forever but then he felt so sad and sorry over him. _'How long has he been here? I wonder what he's been through and if he has any family, where is he from and… So many things. Who is he?'_ Yugi didn't know what he's supposed to say in such a situation. "You're wrong in thinking I should forget everything. Even if I were to be here a long time, I could never hope to forget all my friends and family."

There was no response. Yugi sat there in silence; he couldn't even see an outline of the other.

* * *

"So, for every time a bad thing happens, are you going to blame me? That doesn't sound like a real truce to me. If you're looking to place blame, then start with your own friend for getting himself in the mess in the first place." 

"How dare you say that!"

Kaiba glared at his long-time rival, "How dare I not? If he'd paid attention to what I said, he wouldn't have been so easily and abruptly kidnapped. Honestly, if I have to deal with anymore of you and their nonsense I'm bound to lose my sanity. All Yugi had to do was stay home and away from unprotected places. That includes little restaurants, which is a public place that all sorts of people can walk in and walk out just as quickly and simply. Don't even accuse my men and myself of what can only be deemed; stupidity."

Yami glared back daggers, "Don't undermine my friends. This wasn't their fault."

Kaiba sat down and sighed. "You know I don't care. Do what the hell you please. It's obvious you and I can't work together, because of your pathetic hatred towards me."

He frowned, "My hatred for you? Don't even go there."

"Instead of this whole damn blame-game why don't we just relax and consider all our options."

"What options? We need to save Yugi and get rid of the bad guys."

"I know what our main goals are, but Yugi being enslaved right now could provide an opening into their scheme."

Yami swallowed hard and clenched his fists. "What the hell are you suggesting?"

* * *

**Page 30 **

_**There are times when the world**_

**_Seems to be moving in slow motion. _**

**_My mind keeps pounding; _**

**_Falling deaf through the commotion._**

******_  
Tears are pouring as the heart has broken, _**

**_Everything that's been done, _**

**_Remains unheard and unspoken. _**

**_My soul seems to glitter with broken glass, _**

**_A shard of what once was, but is no longer. _**

**_My eyes that cry into a pillow every night, _**

**_As each day passes that I must surrender. _**

**_What is freedom? Isn't it just a forlorn dream? _**

**_How can I even hope to live? _**

**_When all I feel is sick and unclean?_**

* * *

Mokuba sat down, running his fingers through his hair. "I wonder what's going on. Seto didn't say anything at all but to call Yami and tell him to head to Kaiba Corporation. I wish he'd let me in. I can't understand why there needs to be so many secrets."

"Mokuba, what's going on?"

The young boy turned around and smiled nervously out of shock and uncertainty. "What do ya mean?"

He narrowed his gaze a bit confused by the feint reaction, "What's wrong?" He pondered. _'I knew it. This was all too good to be true. Something horrible has happened again. I can tell by the look on Mokuba's face that there's something going on.'_ "Mokuba what's happened?" He asked.

"Jyonouchi I don't know what you're thinking but nothing's wrong as far as I can tell. You worry way too much." He replied, trying hard to cover up his suspicious actions.

The blond shook his head and sighed, "Okay, no more sugarcoating. Tell me what's going on, Mokuba. I realize that I'm nothing more than an idiot to everyone but I can tell when somethin's up. So what are you not telling me?"

"Uh, well, Jyonouchi…"

He blinked, "What is it, Mokuba?" He asked sadly.

* * *

There was a lot of talking beyond the doors. He bit his lip wondering who could possibly be on the other side. However a horrible feeling told him it was someone very familiar to Jyonouchi. It was now that Yugi began to panic truly about his own safety. His body went frigid once the doors began to open. 

They walked in and shut the door quietly behind them. Three people stood silent in the dark room. "Move Jinoh to the next room. My husband and I would like to examine our new captive without an audience." An ice-cold female voice commanded.

"Yes ma'am." There was the sound of heavy boots and chains being rattled. "This way." Suddenly the chains hit the floor and then another door opened from the side. Yugi realized that 'Jinoh' was the stranger he'd been talking to earlier. _'Then I guess that'd make me the new captive.'_ He grimaced.

The uncomfortable silence was soon shattered by the sound of approaching footsteps. "How are you this night? You don't have a headache or anything do you? I didn't mean for my men to hit you so hard but you know how aggressive some guards can be." That same female voice spoke but this time with a smirking-tone.

The other pair of footsteps walked in a different direction. And then a light, a small dim light, lit the room. It was still dark but there was enough to see their sinister grins and eager eyes. Yugi glared.

Lien smiled wide, "So what do you think? Isn't he just cute as can be?"

Hinoto surveyed him carefully. "He's a bit short for his age but, the hair is different and I like the stubborn expression on his face."

She smirked, "Well, he's no strong and gentle Jyonouchi but he is a feisty one nonetheless. I think we'll have some fun with him in any case—at least until we get our sweet Jyonouchi back."

Yugi tensed, "You aren't getting Jyonouchi back!"

Hinoto grabbed him by his tri-colored hair and smiled, "Calm down little one." He stared over at Lien, "He is a feisty one." He glanced down at him again, "We're going to have a lot of fun with you. But a little suggestion: other than screaming and crying, we dislike outbursts and pathetic ramblings. Now, shall we take a closer more personal look at you?"

Lien beamed, "Oh can I take his clothes off first?" She squealed.

Yugi shuddered in fear. When it came to himself, he never feared too much but this was, well, something totally different. It was personal, emotionally and mentally scarring. He was truly and deeply terrified.

* * *

"I'm not accepting this idea of yours. It's wrong and, it's just plain wrong. I am not going to let him suffer." 

Kaiba stood and glowered, "Why not? You let Jyonouchi suffer a lot longer."

"If I'd known what he was going through-"

"I don't want to hear any of that bullshit right now."

Yami nodded, "Oh resorting to childish profanity now are we?"

The brunet glared, "I'm sorry if you think I'm acting a bit childish but I'm not the main focus here. If you want to continue bickering and overruling my ideas and solutions that's fine but you need to leave in that case. I don't have time or the patience to deal with your obscenities right now."

"You're 'solutions' or so you call them, are cruel and painful to the people involved. It seems you want to hurt all of us rather than hurt the bad guys. I refuse to let Yugi rot in that living hell all alone and battered."

"Then what do you propose? We burst in and whisk him back to safety? Hello, idiot, that'd ruin everything. You're going to have to listen to me or else Jyonouchi and Yugi will never be safe or happy. So what's it going to be? You said you would trust me so why are you changing your mind now?"

Yami crossed his arms across his chest and exhaled heavily. What was he supposed to do? Everything made his blood boil.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 24**

_"Confliction is exactly the problem here. I realize that there is a lot to go over and figure out but trust me Yami, for Jyonouchi, as well as Yugi's sake, we must do this my way…" _Yami still felt unsettled and nauseated from Kaiba's haunting words. _'How can I possibly go along with his plan?'_ He glared at the winding road, "It's absolutely disgusting."

* * *

Kaiba shook his head and frowned. He really didn't want to have other people involved and knowing of his plan. _'He thinks I'm a monster now. Not that I ever cared what he and his friends thought. Still, this could as well hinder my solution if he tries to intercept.'_ Kaiba stared into his mug of dark cold coffee. "With freedom comes a price. You can't expect to get away without any scars." He shook his head and sighed softly, "With my luck Yami will end up getting himself kidnapped."

He took another sip of his coffee before continuing his searching on his laptop computer. After a few minutes of clicking and typing his attention was halted when light knocks sounded on his door. It caught his attention being that there shouldn't be any visitors for him this late at night. His eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Mokuba sighed defeated. _'Seto's gonna kill me when he finds out Jyonouchi's not here. I can't believe I left him alone for even a second.'_ He put down the paper and moped on the front steps of the mansion. "What I shouldn't have done was tell him about Yami's strange call. How could I screw up so badly?"

* * *

She ran her hand up his pale, smooth leg and moaned. "You are so precious, I could watch you all night." She chimed, grabbing his cheek and pulling slightly. "Now hold still, because this stuff can be pretty cold." She warned squeezing a bit of honey-scented lubrication in her hands. She traced a finger from his thigh upwards and to his crack. She stared up at her husband and put a little more lube in her hands. "Whenever you're ready hun."

He smirked and jerked their poor little 'toy' to his knees, making him wince and groan. "Ungh…" _'When is this going to stop?'_

She rubbed and caressed Hinoto's erect member with the lube. She closed the lid and walked over to the front of Yugi. "You're such a strong one. Not a single scream for mercy and not a drop of tears." She smiled, gently grazing his nipples as he was put down on all four. Monuten got on his knees and in one motion pushed right into him. Yugi suppressed his scream but couldn't help to gasp and tear up. _'When's this going to end?'_

* * *

Kaiba quickly stood from his seat; the blond 'escapee' shut the door. "Why – What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" He questioned still not believing what his eyes were seeing.

"I need to know what the heck's goin on." He answered sternly, his eyes burning strongly at Kaiba.

The stunned brunet shook his head and swallowed, he was beside himself in surprise. "I can't believe this. You shouldn't be here. Don't you realize that you're in danger from being caught again? What the hell are you doing here?" He repeated angrily.

"I know but I can't just wait for you to come back home and tell me, I need to know now what is going outside your rich and giant walls. I know Yami came to see you here, so where is he? Has something happened to Yugi or the others?" He asked, trying to keep up his determination.

But it seemed as if Kaiba was not even paying attention to his subtle demands as he rolled his eyes and began breathing heavily. _'I knew it all along. I really did. I shouldn't have ignored and discarded it but its too late now. They are proven idiots that don't know a thing about following orders.'_ He turned his back to Jyonouchi and walked up back to his desk. "I knew it was crazy and none of my business but I knew that I could fix everything, I knew I had the ability and power to get rid of the enemy. So even though Mokuba got on my case about it I still accepted the role of protecting and helping you with your absurd and dire dilemma and even as it meant having you in my house, in my constant company, I stood up and made it a priority to give you the life you've wanted." He muttered, speaking in a very heavy tone at a very fast pace.

Jyonouchi hesitated before taking a few steps toward the other. "Kaiba?" He trembled, losing his strong will and focus. He'd never seen Kaiba behave or sound so, so erratic.

The brunet ignored or perhaps didn't hear him, but kept on muttering in the same manner. "But even after all of, even growing used to having you around, to protecting and understanding you, dealing with your annoying, overly inquisitive friends that are more trouble than they're worth, I remained strong and determined to be there for you." He leaned over the desk and lifted up a folder that held a stack of papers inside. He laughed a bit before turning to face his concerned audience, "And for what?" He gulped and glared at the blond with such dark bitter anger that Jyonouchi almost melted to ash, "For your friends to interfere and ridicule me? For them to ignore my requests and warnings, to get themselves kidnapped and make everything a little bit harder?"

The blond blinked and went still, "Kidnapped? Who?"

Kaiba smirked, "Who else? Yugi." Jyonouchi just about collapsed. "You see, I don't understand. Your friends are brainless halfwits that do not comprehend the importance of staying put. Any normal person would recognize the potential danger of being in a public place upon knowing that they are being watched twenty-four hours daily by the same two that cherished you as their sex-slave." He enlightened.

_'Sex-slave? He knows then about them, about me and-'_ "What are you talking about?"

Kaiba held out the stuffed folder. "Here is everything that I know about you, about Hinoto and Lien Monuten and their organization. But since you and your friends don'thave enough faithin me totrust my judgment, you can just handle the problem yourself."

Jyonouchi took the folder, absolutely filled with uncertainty. He was shaking from head to toe, completely conflicted with emotions, tears were threatening his dark brown eyes. Kaiba's whole body felt to be on fire and his immensely pounding heart was breaking into thousands of jagged-edged shards. "You wouldn't be here if you really trusted me. So you get your wish. You want the truth and you want to know everything that's going on? Then go ahead and read. Read to your heart's content. And when you're recaptured because of your arrogant foolishness don't come crying on my shoulder." He growled leaving the room, not forgetting to slam the door on his way out.

Jyonouchi dropped the accursed folder and began breathing shallow and fast. His whole insides were hurting and he felt lonely and broken again, just as he did back then. And he could feel the salty tears stinging his cheeks even as he tried hard to stop and wipe away. His body was frozen in place, he couldn't move or think for a long while. _'I can't take this anymore… I- I- I don't know what to do. What do I do?'_ He fell to his knees and continued to shiver and cry. He could imagine what they were doing to Yugi, what his best friend was feeling, he knew how much Yami and the others were hurting and dying inside. After several minutes passed by he came to a set of dark crystal eyes and brown-brunet hair and he mentally quieted and suddenly began to hurt even more. He felt so lost and alone without him around. It hurt a lot more seeing Kaiba so filled with rage and hurt. _'I've never seen him like that.'_ It was almost like he felt betrayed; at least that's what the brunet had said. "Oh, what do I do? Yugi's in trouble, Yami and them are hurting, Kaiba's given up on me. Fuck it, I'm such an idiot." He stood up and ran out the door.

* * *

He entered the dark store feeling more miserable than when he left. _'It's like the end of the world but only for us.'_ He grimaced at the terrible things that could be going on and being done to Yugi. His soul felt like it was ripping apart, shredding to pieces. He walked up the stairs and stammered into Yugi's room. His eyes softened as they rested on his bed and on Anzu. She lie asleep atop his best friend's bed, clutching his pillow. Yami sighed depressed and walked over.

"Why is all this happening to us?" He questioned for like the hundredth time that night. He sat down beside her and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Kaiba couldn't stop himself from pacing around the ground floor of his building. He wanted to throw something, scream at the top of his lungs, kill someone, or something to get his mind off of being angry. He didn't even understand why he was feeling so insane and disturbed. He just knew he was sick and tired of trying to be the great hero to everyone when nobody cared to listen to what he had to say.

He leaned against the quiet front desk, attempting to stop himself from shaking and tapping his foot on the floor. "Unappreciative bastards. I try to be there, try to help, but all they want to do is their own damn thing and blame me when something goes wrong. I knew it would happen the second Yami and the others came around 'to visit' and 'check-in'. But this is my fault, I never should've let them come in. If I had been smarter and tougher than I wouldn't be in this predicament, with these imbeciles, shaking like a lunatic." He growled lowly. _'And Yugi wouldn't be pleasuring those two sex-craved business typhoons right now.' _"I can't take much more of this crap. I'm sick of dealing with them. This isn't my problem, and it definitely isn't my responsibility." He stated. "I don't have to be mistreated and ignored by these ungrateful idiots that don't know the difference between safe and stupidity. I don't owe them anything, I don't have to stay and accommodate them in any way."

Jyonouchi stepped out of the elevator and froze once more. "Kaiba." He whispered, stopping the other in his train of thought.

Kaiba turned and stared at him, but refrained from weakening his deadly stoned glare. He was still royally pissed and ready to defend. The blond nuisance shrugged his shoulders and fought the urge to fall to pieces.

* * *

**Page 31**

**_Where were you yesterday? _**

**_When the world began to cry?_**

**_When tears of the anguish_**

**_Begin to bleed and die…_**

**_My uncertainty in you,_**

**_Shrouded by this lack of faith,  
Part of me wants to believe,_**

**_But I'm too afraid._**

**_I'm sorry that I only tell you lies._**

**_The only distrust, is that in myself,_**

**_I don't want the pain to come_**

**_And pass to someone else._**

**_I'm sorry Yami, Yugi and _**

**_All of you guys.  
I guess I'm just a coward._**

**_I must live my lie._**

**_I wish I could speak to you,_**

**_Tell you that I'm hurting,_**

**_But I'm faithless and afraid_**

**_That you'll be trampled by my burden…_**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 25**

The night was ironically a quiet and peaceful one; A clear starry night sky with the moon beaming brightly above. Kaiba stood there unable to shake the anger and betrayal off his face as he glared at Jyonouchi's approaching form. The blond swallowed uneasy and nervous beyond comprehension. "I'm sorry." He said shakily, quietly.

Kaiba finally looked away from him and sighed deeply. "I don't think this is going to work out." He replied.

Jyonouchi took a few more steps towards him, "Please, just understand that I do trust you. I'm sorry, please don't give up on me."

The brunet tensed but did not face him again, "You're the one that seems to be ignorant of this situation. I can't take another act of stupidity from you or your friends. I can't take listening to you cry and complain and blaming everything on me." He looked up and towards the front doors. "And I don't need to help you at all."

The blond shook his head, "But, I need you." Jyonouchi didn't even hesitate his words because he really meant them. There was a few seconds of silence before the blond ran up to Kaiba's side. "I need you to help me, to stand up for me because I-"

"Because you what?" He asked facing him once more. "Because now you feel guilty? Or now you realize that you can't do it on your own, that I'm the only one that can save you? I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of being there for you and not getting your complete trust and confidence. You say that you need me, well for once did you ever think to ask what I need?"

The blond blushed. "What do you-"

"It's too late now. That's what I'm telling you now. What I needed was for you to listen to me, for you to believe that I'm smart and strong enough to get you out of their grasp. But you and your friends were too badly interested in defying and ignoring my suggestions. And don't say you trust me, you wouldn't be here if you did."

Jyonouchi lowered hisfaceto the floor and exhaled softly, "I'm just scared." He stared back up into blue eyes and gently hugged onto the other. Kaiba remained frigid and upset, though he was a bit surprised by the hug. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. I know what they do, I know how they are and I just… I'm just afraid you and the others are going to be hurt and humiliated like me. Please understand, it's why I don't want you involved but at the same time if you leave I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything by myself. I don't want you to leave me but I'm so scared about what could happen."

Kaiba refrained from comforting the others uncertainty. He wasn't going to get him with tears and sobs. "But you can't trust me, so I have to leave."

Jyonouchi held him tighter and buried his head into his chest. "You just don't get it, do you?" He cried, "It's not about trust, it's about your safety. I'm scared about the result of the whole thing, of what will happen to you and everyone else. I'm scared about what happens if your plan meets setbacks and unexpected dilemmas like how Yugi is now with them. I trust you dammit, just not everything else!" He screamed into his shirt.

Kaiba shut his eyes for a moment before pulling the other away from him. "Let's get back home. The later we stay here, the more danger you are putting yourself in." He stated, heading out the door. _'I don't need this. I don't have any obligation to help him. So why do I keep doing so?'_ Jyonouchi followed silently behind him.

* * *

Mokuba stood there mentally chiding himself of his mistakes when a dark-colored car pulled up to the gates. The young raven-haired child looked up and blinked. "What is he doing here so late?" He questioned standing to his feet. He ran back in the house to speak to him over the intercom. _'Did Seto invite him here? If he did, then something terrible must've happened to Yugi or Anzu. Oh no, I hope wherever Jyonouchi is he's okay…'_

* * *

Yugi sat there huddled up in the dark silence of the night. They had long since left him to wallow in his sickened misery and recollection. He didn't want to cry or think of anything really. He felt sick, he felt awful and dirty but he wasn't going to loathe himself or Jyonouchi as his two captives had suggested to him in their play. He didn't want to blame his friend and he refused to listen to their words.

Still he wasn't without his weakness, like he couldn't possibly last too much more of this torture without breaking and tearing up. It took everything in his power to hold in his pain and fear just this first time and there was most likely going to be many more times before his friends could get the chance to save him. He felt defenseless and weak but he was holding on to his hope. "They'll come for me, it's just a matter of time."

"I didn't realize it before. You're a real good friend of Katsuya's aren't you? Isn't that what they were saying?"

Yugi didn't answer the other. He didn't want to hear what horrible connections the two shared, in such a place. "I told you that this place is hell on earth. I guess with time you will understand exactly why it's hopeless to hope. Jyonouchi was the one that told me that you know. He told me that he was gonna be trapped here forever-there was no hope in escaping."

Yugi's heart sunk, _'Did he really say that?'_

"Tell me, how was Jyonouchi, the last time you saw him?" He asked, his voice dipping into concern and curiosity.

* * *

"You realize how easily we could reclaim what has been stolen from us. Shouldn't we retrieve him at once?" She asked a bit angered.

Monuten took a sip of wine before facing his wife, "It's much too soon to get him back. I do know that he's left the vicinity of Kaiba's mansion and he's out in the open but, honey, if we grab him now we will be faced with a widespread battle. You honestly think Seto Kaiba would leave him alone without anyone to supervise his activities? By tomorrow we'd be in the eyes of reporters and the law thanks to the brunet. He's definitely protecting his asset, Katsuya's his only link to our business."

Lien grabbed some hairpins and put her hair up. "This big mental 'chess game' you and the young Kaiba are playing is absolutely confusing. I still suspect him and believe him to be of vital danger to us but whatever. If you think that he is worth our time, very well."

Monuten smiled, "I'm glad you finally agree with me. Trust me, things will be much better in the long run, once everything has settled."

"Hm." She nodded.

He stood and stretched, "I am heading to bed. Are you joining me?"

Lien smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee, "I still have some work to do before turning in. But I don't think I'll be too long."

He walked over and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She watched him leave their workroom and close the door. She turned around and pulled out the chair before the desk. Her smile quickly faded and became a deep frown. _'My dearest, how ignorant and foolish you've become. How can you not see the problem before you? Have you lost your edge in the business world, so soon? It looks as if I will have to deal with this nuisance. I will not allow everything that we've accomplished to go up in smoke.'_ She turned on her computer and opened up some files.

* * *

It was a lonely trip along the empty streets of Domino. Kaiba stared out the window unwilling to look at the blond mutt he held such conflicting emotions for. He didn't want to be involved, it wasn't any of his business, but his feelings and personal emotions wouldn't subside or rest. He didn't even smile at the thought that his emotions interfered so greatly in his judgment and motives despite how his reputation for being ruthless and uncaring was for the most part, true.

Was it the human heart that made many men fall to their knees? He didn't understand how being so emotionally open was a strength but then he knew that being heartless and cold had its weaknesses as well. Still, his step-father was like Monuten in many ways, only he preferred his sick desires to be left behind doors and unshared. _'But Gozaburo met his end.'_ It was just plain revenge that motivated him then, an emotion filled with hatred and animosity. Kaiba was better than he was and is now.

But Jyonouchi and his friends preached for years how emotions were important and were signs of not weakness but strengths yet how could that be? If Kaiba had revealed his sadness and fears then, there'd be no way he'd survived those years and the years then after. Emotions from the heart were weaknesses in his eyes. So why was it almost unbearable to stop them from manipulating him now? Had he gotten weaker or soft over the few years without his despicable stepfather?

Jyonouchi sighed deeply at the beautiful sky. His mind was drained of all thoughts and understanding. All he cared about was Yugi and Kaiba at the moment and he was unable to reach both at the moment and in both cases, it was his fault. There were many times when he felt the lowest of the low but this was a shovel or so deeper than then, he felt close to oblivion. He'd screwed up this time, made Kaiba angry and unsure about everything and of himself. What could he do now? An apology would definitely not be enough after all the other has done for him. It was completely hopeless of him, because of him and his idiocy, his constant crying and sensitivity. He trusted Kaiba with all his heart, that wasn't an option. Its just life has a way with ruining everything, that's all he didn't trust. He didn't trust because it was just his luck that something mess up and something did- Yugi got kidnapped. It wasn't Kaiba's fault, it just happened. _'I'm cursed. I'm just cursed.'_

* * *

"So you're here to speak with Seto, Isono?" Mokuba asked pouring him some coffee. "Is this about Yugi?" He asked concerned.

Isono accepted the cup with a nod and placed it down on the coffee table. "I'm sorry, Young Mokuba but your brother, Master Seto, has ordered me not to involve you in this. I apologize." He replied.

The young child nodded. "Yeah that sounds like Seto. Well, I suppose you can wait, he'll be here soon." _'At least I think. He has his phone turned off so I can't even reach him to tell him that Jyonouchi has taken off somewhere. Oh, where is Seto at?'_

Mokuba smiled and then quietly left the room. He went back by the front door and sighed. He sat there waiting for about seven minutes before he finally saw a recognizable car pull up. He jumped up in a new burst of relief, "It's about time."

* * *

"Once we get inside, I want you to go to bed. I have someone that I need to meet with. I cannot be bothered with all this drama now." He stated as he stepped out of the car. Jyonouchi didn't say anything but only followed behind him to the doors.

* * *

The young boy ran out the doot to greet him. "Seto, thank goodness you're here. Isono's here but Jyonouchi took-" Mokuba exclaimed but stopped abruptly as his eyes landed on the blond escapee.

"I already found the wandering mutt. You said Isono is already here? Good. Come on. Let's get inside. Mokuba you and Jyonouchi go to bed, it's late. Isono and I have some things to go over."

Mokuba's face went red with guilt, _'I hope he's not too angry with me about telling Jyonouchi about Yugi…'_ "Are you okay Jyonouchi? I was worried that something might've happened to you and that you wouldn't come back." He said as they entered with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I didn't mean to worry you, I know I shouldn't have done that to you." _'Or to Kaiba.'_ "I wasn't thinking and I could've lost all the care and attention you two have given me. I'm sorry that I jeopardized everything." He replied sincerely.

But it didn't stop Kaiba any as he continued into the first floor living area. The doors shut closed and locked. Jyonouchi stared in the direction for a while before joining Mokuba on his way upstairs.

* * *

"So what is the report thus far?"

Isono handed Kaiba a briefcase, "So far everything is running smoothly. They've been employed and have made it inside. It's unclear as of yet what has been uncovered other than there are many major players in many areas of Japan and America. A few of our men have had to completely throw away contact in order to not be seen and found out but assure that all is under control on their end."

Kaiba put the case down and nodded. "Good. We begin small and slowly we'll have the place surrounded from the inside out. With them inside and us on the outside, we have a chance of ending this sooner rather than later."

Isono nodded, "Sir, have you heard of the capturing of Yugi Mutoh?"

"Yes I have."

"What will your plan of action be for him, sir? Do you need us to do anything?"

The brunet poured himself a drink and pondered on his decision for a short while before shaking his head. "It's too risky to pull him out at the moment. As much as I don't want him to be hurt and put in their hands, literally, it must be done at least until we can establish a better standing on the inside. Right now, it'd risk too much and we could end up failing. Unfortunately this is the best option we have."

"Understood, sir."

_'I can imagine how this must hurt you Jyonouchi, to know that your friend is being put through the same things you suffered through while in their grasp. And I realize that you must feel pretty desperate and erratic inside too. It is why I must make these steps, in order to protect you and your friends from your own stupidity and reckless behavior.'_

"Isono, I know that I instructed you and the others not to take your eyes off their homes. What I was concerned with, was that they'd try something within the houses, but I honestly didn't think they'd involve his friends but then I guess they decided after all to resort to cheap tricks and deceptions. I guess even they can be a bit amateurish too. Well, now I think it is time to take things a step further."

"How do you mean sir?"

"Right now, Jyonouchi's friends are upset and not themselves. It's obvious to me that they can't be trusted to listen to common sense and reason. I need you and the others to step in and round them all up for me."

"You want us to kidnap them?"

Kaiba smirked and shook his head. _'I can't believe it has come to this.'_ He stared at Isono with seriousness, "Exactly. All of them by tomorrow night."


	26. Chapter 26

Seth: I apologize for the lateness. I don't know if any of you got the message on my profile, but I've been without computer access this whole time and that's the reason for my lack of updating. But I'm back so hopefully we won't have any more setbacks. I hope you enjoy.

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 26**

_There are some things that cannot be explained. The soul can be tainted, but the heart will remain. The air is poisoned slowly; all you see is labeled ugly. There is too much fear inside, when will the darkness subside? Maybe it won't, maybe it'll stay…_

_Why won't it go away..?_

Isono and Kaiba shook hands before parting. Kaiba walked up the long staircase unable to concentrate on anything but the suggestions running through him. He knew what to do. But curiously he wondered the effects of such a situation on them all. He was curious but he wasn't happy, and of course no one else would be anywhere near understanding. _'Alas, sometimes things must happen.'_

* * *

She stood and stretched. "Mr. Kaiba, I hope you're ready for me." She whispered lowly, shutting down the computer. Removing the hairpins from her hair, she headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

The morning didn't seem to be as radiant as it once was. The emptiness inside Jounouchi as he lie there staring into the empty sky outside the window from his bed. What was there to do other than cry the night away? All this time of being safe, of not being given a nightly rape and molestation, where did the time go? He frowned, "I've been freed from it all this long. And now, I'm trapped within a new kind of emotion. Something better I believe, but…" He lifted his hand to the air in front of his face and clenched it into a fist, "So much more confusing, these feelings that I feel. The need to be with him, to understand him." He sat up and glared at the clock beside his bed.

He didn't sleep much, so consumed with his hurt and regret. He thought Kaiba, about everything in the whole wide world going on without his knowledge. He could he was sure but he had chickened out. "He's had to do everything himself this whole time, while babysitting me and comforting me. He was right, it's not his place or job. But the fact that's he's done so," He shook his head and stood to his feet. "It totally captures me."

His eyes softened to the warmth he remembered feeling from his rescuer. "But I'm tired of being me- the victim he's so tirelessly catered to. I know exactly what he wants, what Hinoto wants." Jounouchi swallowed the lump in his throat, "There's just one problem..."

* * *

It was a morning of insignificance to Kaiba. There was no happiness in the breeze, in the city. Kaiba stared down from his office, out the window to all the passing spots walking along the sidewalk. The world seemed so incomplete when he let his mind roam the arena of emptiness and thoughtless despair.

He already gathered the papers and notes the blond-haired nuisance had left scattered on the floor. "We are moving at a slower pace than I had hoped but everything is still in order. – "Mr. Kaiba, sir, there is a woman here to see you."

Kaiba snapped out of his daze and walked over to his desk. He pushed the button down on the intercom, "The name?"

"Monuten Lien, sir."

Kaiba narrowed his brow but smirked. "Send her in." He grabbed the folder off his desk and placed it in the bottom drawer of his desk and locked it with his key. _'Perhaps the process isn't so slow after all.'_ He knew her business wasn't going to be pleasant.

Lien sighed deeply and opened one of the brown doors of his office. She stared at him with a blank expression before shutting the door. "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." She chimed sincerely.

The blue-eyed CEO was a little surprised by her good-natured tone. He pointed to a chair affront his desk, "Good morning. What brings you to my company so early in this morning? Has something happened that I should know about?"

She smiled and shook her head, "You're so involved in business aren't you? Honestly, do you ever have time for just yourself?"

"My personal time is not of your concern. How about informing me of the reason you have come to visit me." He suggested casually.

Lien sighed, "All right, Mr. Kaiba. I came to tell you that we have Yugi Mutoh currently in our custody. We obtained him last night outside a restaurant. But you already knew that didn't you? My records show you had a phone call with Yami Mutoh right afterward. I'm curious as to if that was the reason for your leave after that phone call you received while in our residence."

Kaiba nodded his head, _'She's good, I'll give her that. But it takes more than a little hardball to get me.'_ "I heard about Yugi's kidnapping yesterday, true. But I have no interest in pursuing his safety. I'm curious of something, Lien- if I may call you by your first name- are you on some sort of vendetta against me? Because it seems like you oppose my presence in your affairs. Is this true?"

Her smile dimmed a little, "I just don't find it smart to trust people that pop into your business life out of the blue. Mr. Kaiba, I think it strange you show such an interest in such a… preferred sport all of a sudden. All indications point you as ruthless, but with a heart of gold. What's more, you so quickly leaped to Katsuya's rescue when his boorish father went to the school. You seem more like a hero than well, someone like my husband and I."

Kaiba stood up and his smirk fell to a sly smile, "You make some valid points. I wouldn't trust myself so quickly either. Tell me, is it you that holds these reservations or does your husband harbor the same feelings as well? Truth be told, I think you're the only one pursuing my doom. When I want to, Lien, I can read people's attitudes and when we met I knew you're the one I needed to convince."

"Thank you for the compliment. I find it smarter to suspect rather than ignore."

_'Indeed.'_ He nodded, "Of course, I'm not saying your husband is ignoring a significant threat. I have no problem admitting praise when I know they deserve it. You see Hinoto isn't as ignorant as you think. You realize that right now he is having me watched as we speak here today?" He smiled down at her and then towards the window. "You see that building over there, right across from mine? He has some men posted there keeping track of the people I meet with."

She blinked and glanced toward the window. Kaiba walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "Why don't you stand and say hello?" She glared at him. "Perhaps instead of sneaking over here, which I'm fairly certain that you did, you should trust your husband's judgment a bit more."

Lien stood from her seat and faced Kaiba's cool blues, "How do you know if he has spies or not?"

Kaiba's smile grew innocent as he leaned in and put his mouth to her ear, "Because my men are watching his men. So I guess you can say I'm not so ignorant either. I'm aware of your suspicions because I don't quite trust you two either." He pulled away and folded his arms across his chest, "We can make this partnership work. But you know how it goes, he wants me in and I want in, but I don't know him and vice versa. Just call this a get-to-know our styles game."

She shook her head, _'Hinoto is going to know I was here. How wonderful.'_ She mentally chided. "Well, Mr. Kaiba I admit that you have made a fool of me today. But I still don't trust you and I am certain you are up to no good for my husband's company." She turned away and began heading out.

"Mrs. Lien, you are a very strong business-oriented person. But in all honesty, you know near to nothing about true business lingo. I applaud your determination to find me out but if you're not more careful, Hinoto Monuten might get fed up with you undermining his authority and decisions. It's just a suggestion but maybe you need to be less rash and a little more discreet."

Her eyes softened slightly as she continued walking the way out. Kaiba sighed deeply as the door closed. Sitting back down he sifted through the files of daily work. _'This new opening sounds almost too good to be true. Who knew the wife could become one of my greatest breaks?'_ He inwardly smirked.

"Sir, phone-call line two."

"Understood." He picked up the phone and there was nothing but silence. "This is Kaiba." There was no response, only the sound of tapping. Kaiba counted the taps _'Tap… Tap… Tap…Three taps. Okay.'_ "There's no one on the line." He retortedand then hung up the phone. _'Here we go.'_

* * *

Isono hung up the phone and nodded. He handed the cell-phone back the lady he'd borrowed it from. "Thank you for letting me use the phone, miss."

"It's no problem." The lady walked away.

Isono glanced around until his eyes landed on three men at the other end of the street. The three stared back and Kaiba's loyal employee nodded twice. They crossed the street and stood to the side of him- all dressed in normal attire. "He's given the permission. You may move in now."

"Right. The others are in direction of Mazaki and Hiroto."

Isono nodded again. "Good. Take them all to the location you were given."

"Understood."

* * *

Jounouchi bit his lip and thought over it again. It was so hard to remember exactly what with all the numbers and names. "If I had my journal I could do this easily. Where could it have gone?" _'This is great. I wanted to help him and I can't remember the hell I want to tell him.'_ Jounouchi tapped his pencil against the paper continuously in frustration.

His eyes trailed along the room, to that window again. He dropped the pencil and opened the window once more. "Such a clear blue sky and yet it doesn't feel sunny or happy today. So clear yet so disturbed."

He left it open but went back to the desk. "Kaiba had that big stack of paper the other night, of all the info he'd gathered on them. Maybe he already knows what I know." He pondered for a moment and then something hit him, a horrid fear ran through him, "Maybe _he_ has my journal!" A red blush rushed over him, the humiliation and pain of the thought that he could've possibly read his entire torment and emotions. "He, no it's not possible. Oh man, my luck gets worse and worse." Of all things, he didn't want Kaiba to read that. He didn't want the one person that means the world to him to read the things he'd written.

Jounouchi swallowed hard, "He's gonna know I'm a loser. That I have no strength inside of me- that I really am pathetic and dirty and weak. He's going to know exactly how below the ground I am. How I wanted to die, how much I cried and screamed…" _'But he said he's collected so much information on them… and me. That means he does have it, doesn't it? But how?'_ He dropped the pencil and it rolled off the desk. His eyes shifted to the old-torn-up thing, "Of course. They brought me my stuff back." _'They could've easily given him my journal for his 'research' into my life.'_ "I thought he was nice to me but maybe he really did just felt disgusted and pity. What if he thought he had to be nice to me because I'm so 'suicidal'?"

* * *

So much was running through his head. Meanwhile, back at Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba pulled out a familiar 'book'. "Jounouchi, you've written such terrible things in here." He frowned sadly. "I'm not going to let them hurt you again like that."

* * *

_In the darkness I find you crying, Afraid of the laughter and the sneers._

_I only want to comfort you, to rid you of the fears._

_Like the bleeding dove of sorrow and lament,_

_I hope yousee the distance I've run to help repent,_

_The sins of pain and torment you've lived with,_

_So that you could learn to love and live on._


	27. Chapter 27

Seth: Thank you for catching my misprint. Honda is his last name, guess at the time I forgot. Thanks for the reviews, totally appreciated.

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 27**

She brushed her hair absentmindedly. Her thoughts ever focusing on her dear friends; mainly Yugi and the horrible things he was most likely going through. There was so much hurt in her heart she could barely breathe. After Yami had dropped her off back home, she cried again. Her eyes shut tightly repressing more crystal sorrows, "Yugi… I'd give anything to trade places with you- to take the hurt you must be feeling now." Anzu put the brush down and stared at the pictures hanging from her mirror.

"Please know that we're gonna get you back." She whispered, tracing his face with her fingers. '_Somehow, we are gonna get you back.'_ She repeated shaking slightly. Wiping the few droplets of tears from her cheeks, she sat down and blankly stared at her own reflection.

* * *

"Are you still awake over there?" Yugi swallowed hard. He was cold and so lost in the silence; his 'company' surprised him. But the ever-determined Yugi didn't answer. He didn't want to hear more grim tales or opinions from the stranger. The silence lasted a few more seconds before the other made a clinking noise with the chains.

There was a long sigh from the one named Jinoh. "You must know a lot of the world outside these walls. I can't come to think of the fear you feel being removed from it. I'm sorry if you think I was being grim before. I only want you to be prepared for the life in front of you. This is where you will not escape from, where you will live and die."

Yugi shook his head. There was so much he wanted to say in counter of that belief. But he wondered and thought on the words spoken. He was curious to know how long this 'Jinoh' had been here, how old he was, and who he was before all this. But, it was an impersonal matter and would be out of place to ask. Still, in a place like this, was anything considered impersonal?

There was a long silence once more. And this time it was Yugi that decided to break it. "Your name is Jinoh? Is that what they called you before?"

"They only called me once by that name last night. How could you have possibly remembered it after they broke you in?"

Yugi was saddened by the slight emotion put into that question. '_That's the first time I've heard him put feeling into his speech.'_

"It is my name. If you ask me my last, I don't really recall. And I have no interest in discussing past lives with you or anyone. But there is something you should know related to the future. This weekend will be something I know will make your soul begin to bleed."

"What do you mean?"

"Why, Mr. Monuten is hosting an open house to his 'gallery'. And we're the eye-candy to be ogled and handled by the spectators."

Yugi couldn't comprehend the meaning behind his explanation. "What?" It sounded so cold and disgusting but Jinoh spoke it so clearly and indifferently. "Open house?"

* * *

**Page 40 **

**Mr. Hakun has come to see**

_**The fucking sight of me…**_

_**Mr. Hakun is unable to decide**_

_**If he wants him or some of mine…**_

_**It wasanother secret trade, And it's me, Jinoh and Brian- Brian is new and from America He doesn't know Japanese at all… I think Mr. Hakun likes him**_

_**But Mr. Agu liked him too. Jinoh and I might be given to that other person in the room. He kept looking at us with an awful smile. We'll probably have to do some things to each other with him. Hinoto seems to take a liking to the guys they have brought. I'm so sick right now. I don't know how Jinoh can remain so strong and unshaken. He's always so good at that despite how much he hurts over it later.**_

* * *

Kaiba closed the journal once more. A deep exhale left his lips. There was so much emotion running through him but nothing could be put to words. He couldn't even think of a thing to say or think for that matter. It was such a cruel way to hurt someone. This was an unbearable, inconceivable torture that the brunet could only congratulate Jyonouchi's strength to live so long.

The blond talked a lot about depression and the yearning to die but yet failed to attempt or follow through. His will to live despite the conditions was admirable. It brought a lot to consider to Kaiba. Because in those times he didn't think of killing or quitting at all but he never allowed emotion to run him in and make him feel defeated. There was a problem but Kaiba never established it as wrong or inhumane. He saw it as a sign of weakness and unworthiness. Remove emotion and feelings from the equation and you earn the right to not be treated like a sex toy.

But even now in this 'freedom' without his tormentor, it felt unclear. Back then he marked it off as something that had to be done. He had to take the punishment because he deserved nothing else. Kaiba stared over at the agony screaming from the pages of Jyonouchi's book of misery. '_I wonder if I had ever dared vent if…'_ Would his story be the same as Jyonouchi's? Did their feelings and pain mirror each other? Kaiba was tempted but cautious to even whisper the thought in his mind.

He never felt anything but coldness when he recalled the past. And yet in some instances, the trembles and the unmistakable grip of fear would rush over him in the shower, as he undressed, any time he was alone in a room full of gray memories in the mansion. There was agony lingering but it wasn't allowed to be heard or seen.

Kaiba laughed to himself and shook his head. '_I'm not doing this. It's ridiculous. This has nothing to do with me. How can I be so self-absorbed when the one hurting and struggling is Jyonouchi? This isn't a time to be self-centered and unfocused.'_

* * *

Anzu stepped down the stairs slowly as someone continued to knock on the front door. Her mom had stepped out to get breakfast while her father was sleeping in the den. She stepped up to the door and peaked through the peephole. Her eyebrows furrowed at the man standing there with hands slightly behind his back.

With a sigh she put her hands on the door but before she turned she froze. '_I don't know who that man is… What if it's-'_ She gently let go of the knob and backed away. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. Her gaze turned toward the stairwell and then down at the phone. Anzu ran to it and lifted the receiver and her eyes grew wide. "There's no dial tone."

"Ms. Mazaki."

Her body was trembling as she turned quickly and saw a tall man with a cobalt-colored suit with sunglasses staring at her from the bottom stair. "Who are you?" She asked backing up, heading for the kitchen.

"You must come with us."

"Where's Yugi, you sick jerks!"

As she walked backwards she backed into another man, who grabbed her wrists and put them behind her back. "Perhaps a little later, you will get to see him again." The nicely dressed man replied as they placed a towel over her nose and mouth. "For now, just sleep."

* * *

Mokuba tapped his fingers against the desk. He didn't understand the point of this. "Young Mokuba you're not paying attention."

"This is crazy. Do you really expect me to concentrate at a time like this?" The young one shook his head. "I realize that education is important but there are a few others things of greater importance going on at the moment. The fact that I shouldn't leave the house because some people might try and kidnap me is only one of'em. I'm sorry for wasting your time but please just leave. There's no way I'm going to be focused on school at the moment."

The teacher softened her expression, "I can't leave and end the session just like that. I would need to discuss this with your brother since he called for me."

Mokuba nodded and shrugged. "All right, that's fine. I'm going to go get me something to drink." He stood and left the room.

"Uhm, young Mokuba, I didn't say-" She sighed. "I suppose I better call Mr. Kaiba."

'_I don't have time to think about things like this. Besides, who knows how Jyonouchi is doing. I wish I knew what happened between Seto and him. All these secrets just because supposedly I'm too young to understand.'_ He forgot about the water and marched straight up to Jyonouchi's door. '_Of course I'll always be too young. How can I possibly ever understand if you don't take the time to explain and tell me?'_

"Seto never told me the truth." He frowned. "But maybe that wasn't so much 'cause of me, but more because of himself." '_Maybe keeping it inside was the only way he could keep himself from breaking.'_ Mokuba knocked on the door a few times before opening it. He peered inside to see Jyonouchi sitting at his desk, lost in thought. "Jyonouchi?"

The blond snapped out of his grim nightmare and turned his gaze to his young guest. "Mokuba. Aren't you supposed to be in 'school'?" he asked with a smile. "What are you doing up here?"

"I came to see how you were doing?" He replied honestly. "I was really worried when you left last night, without warning. I thought at first you'd be taken away by the bad guys and then I got scared and thought you went back to them." Mokuba kept his eyes on the ground as he made it to the bed and sat.

Jyonouchi swallowed hard, "I'm so sorry for makin' you worry. It was stupid of me to do that and hurt you and make you scared." He stared down at the ground as well. "Mokuba I want you to know how grateful I am to you. You've been a great friend and without seeing Serenity in a long time I, having you talk to me kinda makes me feel closer to her." He smiled slightly and genuinely.

Mokuba lifted his gaze a little, "Where did you go? Was it to Seto's work?"

The smile didn't fade away from his face. "Yeah."

"What made you go there? Was it what I said to you about Yami? Why did you risk your safety to see Seto? Was it to simply see him or to confront him?"

The blonde's face reddened and he remained silent for a long while- they both did. "I was concerned. You know that feeling that you feel because everyone around seems to know so much about the situation and yet, none of their information ever reaches you. I guess I felt out of the loop and that bothered me to an extent. I wanted to know but not know at the same time."

Mokuba put his hands on his lap and returned his gaze to the floor. "You didn't trust my brother."

"I don't trust myself. I don't trust my luck. No matter how foolproof I always end up screwing up the situation. I trust Kaiba, Mokuba. I just know that I have a habit of bringing pain and hurt to everyone around me."

"Oh." He lifted his head to the ceiling, "Seto. Seto says that life centered on luck is doomed for failure. It's what you make of it and yourself that determines the outcome. If you excuse everything on charms and luck, you miss the improvement and discipline your soul needs. Only by moving forward and forgetting the past, can you accomplish what you want the most."

Jyonouchi leaned against the back of the chair; "I just find it impossible to forget."

"Nothing is impossible if you really try. But I think the past is necessary to move forward. To focus on forgetting and pretending it's unimportant to who you are, leads to a doom that hurts you from inside."

"Mokuba…" He whispered. "Mokuba?"

"I better go. My teacher is probably looking for me." He said and stood. "Thanks for telling me why you went to see my brother." He smiled and walked to the door.

"Mokuba, why did you mean by all that?"

"Jyonouchi. I told you, you aren't the only one with demons and pains. I know you've wondered why Seto is so drawn to helping you and protecting you. It has nothing to with pity or obligation."

The blond went speechless. "I'm sure those things were considered in your mind. I wonder though in your attempts of trying to figure out why, if you ever considered that maybe he can relate to your problem."

"Relate?"

"I don't all of what Seto thinks and why he does what does but honestly, I believe he feels how you must feel most of the time. I'd tell you to ask him but I doubt he'd say anything. But he doesn't ever tell me anything because I'm too little." The raven-haired child opened the door and exited.

The baffled teen stood and took a step forward but froze as the door closed. He was confused and hurting again but he wasn't sure why. What was Mokuba saying? He remembered the first time the young one had mentioned having gone through pain before, but he'd always thought it was the days of duel monsters and such. Now, he knew it was something all entirely.

* * *

"What do you guys want?" Honda asked bitterly. "I don't appreciate guys in suits breaking and entering my place."

"Hiroto Honda, you are to come with us."

The brown-haired teen glanced around at the group surrounding him. "I suppose I don't have many options left to refuge. Are you the ones that took Yugi?" The men did not answer. This made Honda angry. "I asked a question. Where is Yugi? Are any of the others in any danger from you guys?"

The only guy there dressed in a plain black t-shirt and pants folded his arms across his chest. "You'll be seeing them shortly." He assured.


	28. Chapter 28

Seth:I enjoy you guys trying to foretell and suggest the upcoming events in later chapters. It makes writing all the more fun and entertaining.

* * *

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 28**

"Mr. Monuten, sir."

The suave business typhoon turned and faced his secretary, "What is the news?"

The man nodded and bowed slightly, "Honda Hiroto and Mazaki Anzu have been successfully taken in and are currently on their way to the location you designated for them."

Monuten smirked, "Did everything go smoothly?"

"They were in and out with time to spare according to the team's captain Mishioya Tazenae. He will be here to report personally in an hour sir."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"Mrs. Monuten has arrived on the grounds, she should be up in a few minutes."

He nodded and waved him off. '_My dear Lien, just what is running through that beautiful head of yours?'_ There was an uncertain emotion shining through his dark brown eyes. He was starting to sense a string of – not betrayal, because he doubted his love really was against him – undermining determination from her. "She must have not given up her tirade of Kaiba's place in my scheme. Hm, well I guess I'll know soon enough." He sat back down in his chair and awaited her arrival.

In the elevator of this otherwise normal corporation, Lien leaned against the wall of it. '_He's expecting me. If what Seto Kaiba said was true, he knows of my meeting with him. This is so intriguing, this feeling of untamed torment that is coursing through me. I doubt he'd do much to me other than keep a slightly close eye on my activities.'_ She stared absentmindedly at the lit up buttons on the private elevator, '_I've never done anything out of my role as his right-hand and that of his loyal wife. Yet today marks the first time I've ever doubted his opinion and way of doing things. In such, if Mr. Kaiba were plotting something I no doubt have given him a leverage and peek into how much I stand behind my husband on the matter. In other words, I've shown a weakness in my disapproval rather than an advantage.'_ Her frown deepened atop her melancholic expression.

'_What is it about the man's smug arrogance that leaves me feeling disturbed and unsettled? Is it his approach or the fact that he's still a mere adolescent? How can it be that such a teen-aged punk could be as smart and charismatic as that of my husband and other associates of the trade?'_ Her thoughts halted as she ascended the final floor. She stepped out and headed for the solid wood door to her husband's office.

* * *

"_I'm going out for a moment. I am not expecting any guests and if anyone does show up, call me immediately. Also, if there is a phone call from either my brother or anyone from the house, you are to tell them I am in a meeting. Understood?"_

"_Of course Mr. Kaiba."_

Kaiba stepped out of the vehicle and surveyed his surroundings. "Isono, what is the verdict?"

"Mr. Kaiba suffice it to say, we weren't able to retrieve Anzu Mazaki in time. We have Mr. Honda in custody but as for the girl-"

Kaiba raised a brow and shrugged, "It's fine. Hiroto Honda is good enough."

"What of Miss Mazaki?"

"There is nothing we can do at the moment. I'll end up seeing Anzu again soon enough anyway. It's my belief that she will be a part of his collection for display this weekend. Until then I doubt she will come to too much harm." Kaiba explained checking his watch. "Now then, where is our prisoner?" Kaiba asked with a roll of his eyes on the last word.

Isono pointed in the direction further into the string of nicely decorated houses, "He is being held in the house forty-two, fifty-two on Yun-Pai sir. Just as you instructed."

Kaiba took a deep sigh. "All right. This is good so far. I find it strange how things seem to be running so smoothly," He smirked lightly, "However I know with saying that it's about to change. But so far things don't seem so bad after all." Kaiba opened his car door.

"What's next sir?" The loyal servant asked as the other got in the car.

Kaiba pondered for a moment before replying, "Nothing, at least not yet. My plan comes after the gathering. Just be ready by the Monday following."

"Of course sir."

The calm CEO started up the engine. '_Well, I'd say so far so good. We have Honda and they have Anzu. The next one they'll confront is Yami. It's unclear if they'll snatch him before or after the 'party' but I know their true objective is to somehow reach Jyonouchi with the capturing of his friends. That's the only thing that will be hard to prevent.'_ He backed out of the driveway and headed back home. '_I think I'll finish the rest of my work at home- where I can get some privacy. It's obvious I won't be able to maintain my information at the office anymore. Nonetheless, from here on out it'll prove to be the best place for my success.'_

* * *

Jyonouchi chewed on his lip for a long while trying to decipher the hint Mokuba left him with. '_He can relate to my situation. Relate to it how? Kaiba is absolutely untouchable, how could he possibly feel the same things I feel? He's so strong and unshaken.'_ Even though the blond knew there was an underlying pain inside of the millionaire, he couldn't bring himself to the possibility of what Mokuba suggested. '_But I've seen it. That night he showed his frustration and…'_ "The untouchable was touched deeply by something. I've never seen him react like that. He was so upset at my appearance." 

'_He must know almost everything about me. And yet even knowing him this long, living with him for the time that I have, I know none of his secrets or his upbringing. All I know is he was adopted and raised by Gozaburo Kaiba until his demise. But he was a cruel man I know.'_ Jyonouchi's eyes suddenly went wide and he shivered. '_Gozaburo did a lot of bad things to a lot of people. Is it really that obvious and blunt? Is it how Kaiba can relate and feel the way I do?'_ A cold vibe ran through him but he shook it off.

"There's no way of that to have ever happened. Nothing that sick could've happened to Seto Kaiba." He sat up and glared at nothing in particular.

* * *

"I only had a feeling that needed to be acted upon. Or so I thought but I guess it turned out not to be so smart." She explained pouring herself a drink of brandy. 

Monuten sighed deeply. "You had no right to do that. I told you I knew what I was doing and that some adolescent child playing with the big boys was not going to destroy or sabotage all that we've come to accomplish. That is if he is even attempting to stop us. Yes, what you've done is not smart at all. It was amateurish and irresponsible. I'm surprised it came from you."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I apologize greatly, my love. There is just something about his attitude or manner that irritates me. My thoughts and actions were immature but I still believe that he is not worth our time."

"So are you continuing this tirade?" He asked tiredly. She stared at him with a determined frown. His expression lightened some, "I understand. You are very intuitive when it comes to new faces, so I too apologize for not taking your instincts seriously. You are my right-hand and you may continue to look into this matter."

Her eyes widened stunned, "Hinoto."

"However, a suggestion I want you to consider is to be a little more discreet. You were way too obvious and left yourself open as well as our whole operation."

'_Funny. I feel as if I've heard this before.'_ She smiled. "I am sorry for earlier. Thank you for the understanding. I hear you've kidnapped the girl?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I have. You can pay her a visit if you like but try not to do too much as I want her in top form for the weekend."

She sighed, "Well that doesn't sound like too much fun. But I'm heading home right now to do some reading. I'll see you later all right?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Seto what are you doing here so early?" 

Kaiba examined his little brother's expression curiously. "I heard from your tutor that you just didn't have the proper focus to attend class and that you simply walked out and left the room?" He inquired.

Mokuba irked and swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat, "Heh. Yeah, well." He took a deep breath and went serious, "It's the truth. I couldn't concentrate not even if I had tried my hardest. Seto with everything how do you-"

"Save it. Education is important. But due to the circumstances I am not upset with you. I am concerned though with your reactions and inability to focus. Mokuba, is there anything that I can do to get you to step back and not involve yourself in this matter?" He questioned softly.

The young Kaiba frowned and saddened, "There's nothing that can be done or said that can make me unafraid. Seto all this that's going on around us, it affects me too. And I'm going to think about it as long as it continues."

Kaiba took a deep breath, "I apologize. You shouldn't be so wrapped up in this."

"It's not your fault Seto. No one is to blame except the perverted sickos that did and still do to us all."

He smiled faintly, ignoring Mokuba's meaning of the word 'us'. "Jyonouchi is in for a lot of pain before all this is over." Mokuba went silent and wide-eyed, the brunet turned his gaze up the stairs. "There is no doubt in my mind, as there hasn't been since I started this vendetta in the Mutt's safety, that bad things will need to take place before it can be erased."

"Seto. What are trying to confess?" Mokuba asked without revealing the tremble in his throat. It was quite mature and stoic to be honest.

And the blue-eyed teen caught the question slightly off-guard. "Confess." He treated the word with the very meaning it so boldly hit him with. "I suppose confession is something I have never been faced with." Kaiba sighed and suddenly the intensity and frustration faded. He smiled softly and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "I'm sorry for a lot of things that I have done and not allowed the time to do, especially with you. You deserve better than what I have given. You're growing up so fast and I see that Mokuba. You aren't a little kid." '_You've grown mentally and physically much faster than a few punks that I can think of at the top of my head.'_ He further thought on as he momentarily imagined Honda and Jyonouchi. '_The only problem is, you're only a twelve year old boy. Such maturity shouldn't have been forced on you.'_

Mokuba stared up at his brother's far away gaze. "Seto."

Kaiba knelt down and reached for something in his inside pocket and suddenly the room fell pressured with all the pounding intensity it held just before. The brunet stared straight at the young Kaiba with an assured confidence and trust obvious in his smile. "It's not right to put you in the middle, rather out of the loop or in aiding me. But you are right, with all the drama and the severity of the situation as that of previous ones how can you not be involved and entangled in some way? Mokuba, I want you to take this envelope and hide it somewhere in this mansion."

He blinked. "Where?"

"That's just it. Anywhere that nobody could possibly find it. And you can't tell anyone where it is-not even me. A place no one will think to look ever." His voice fell to a mere whisper of importance.

"What's in the-" Kaiba shut his mouth with two fingers and shook his head. "I'm not supposed to read it or even open it." He stated understanding a bit what Kaiba was thinking.

"That's right."

The young one gulped and nodded. "Seto, I'll do anything to help you. I know exactly where I'll put this."

"Good. I knew that I could count on you. You're the only other genius I trust." He winked and stood back to his feet. "Now take off and try to relax for a little while. For the time being there isn't any danger." He mentally sighed.

"Right. I love you Seto."

"Love you too."

Mokuba headed for the stairs and paused. "Seto, if you aren't too busy… Do you mind checking on Jyonouchi- he didn't really eat much breakfast and he was pretty down about whatever you guys talked about last night."

"Quit worrying Mokuba. Go play like a normal kid would." The brunet pleaded tirelessly. Raven-haired locks bounced as the tween took off in a run. "You're going to fall." Kaiba warned to no avail. '_Check on the Mutt huh?'_ His expression tightened and yet softened at the same time. '_I suppose sooner as opposed to later would be best.'_ He grimaced.

* * *

Jyonouchi perched his lips and paced back and forth, biting his continuously. '_Now that I've rationalized the hell outta it, it makes a lot of sense to me. But it's so not him. But it could be the reason he is not like that. Unlike me he got stronger and defeated his pain.'_ He sighed. '_He's even stronger than I ever thought he was before. He overcame something so remarkably difficult. Mokuba said he forgot and erased everything? How can anyone do such a thing?'_ He swallowed hard. '_But then he's not really just anyone now is he?'_

There was a knock on his door that abruptly halted and crashed the topic on his mind. He stared dumbfounded for a second before leaping towards the door with urgency, '_Maybe it's Mokuba. He can help me a bit more in understanding exactly what he was tryin' to tell me about-'_ "Kaiba!" He gasped in total surprise. His mouth went agape.

"What's with the look of stupidity on your face?" He asked annoyed.

The comment earned him an instant glare that didn't hold too much anger since it faded just as instantly as it had sprung. "I'm shocked to see you. It's barely after one and all. What're you doing here so early anyway." The blond shut his mouth as he noticed the tray of food in the other's hands. "Come in." He opened the door more and allowed entrants.

"I came because there's a lot more space and time to do my work here at home than at my company. Here. Mokuba said you didn't bother to eat breakfast and I'm guessing by the gleam in your eyes you skipped lunch as well."

"Yeah. I guess I've been kinda wrapped up lately. I totally forgot about eating and stuff." He admitted, sitting down on the bed. Kaiba handed him the tray and also joined him on the bed.

"Jyonouchi."

The blond twirled the salad with his fork, "Yeah?"

It was silent for a while as Kaiba struggled the right way to approach the topic. "Do you ever think about killing yourself off?" He asked a lot more bluntly than his mind had suggested.

The blond dropped the eating utensil and exhaled sharply. '_So I guess that proves it.'_ "Not now or lately. But before when I was with them." He answered.

"I apologize for dropping that down on you."  
"You've been reading my journal haven't you?" Kaiba smiled lightly but it disappeared immediately. He nodded slowly and softly. "I sorta figured that out today while I was thinkin' of a way I could help. It bothers me that you know how weak and cowardly like I am. I didn't ever want anyone to find out how much I wanted to kill myself but couldn't even have the courage to do that right."

There was no apparent reaction on the brunet's face. "Are you saying that you regret now not going through with it?"

Jyonouchi's numb expression cracked, "No. That isn't what I'm saying. It's just if I wasn't goin' to do anything to end it, I should've for the sake of my sanity and my friends I should've ended my pain personally. But then I guess I'd never have gotten to meet this side of you, to feel so close to Mokuba and to you." He answered once more, truthfully, unrestrained.

Kaiba's soft smile lingered a little longer this time. "I'm glad to hear that from you. To be honest, I never thought of you as anything other than afraid. Cowardice and weakness really didn't cross my mind. I mean sure, you are a bit pathetic and whiny but other than that you're aren't so bad."

The blond laughed slightly. "You're ability to insult me and make me smile at the same time is incredible."

Kaiba took in his warm praise with another smile. "I better get started on my work. I'm glad that we had this conversation- and having here Jyonouchi, as hectic and frustrating as you are, really has been wonderful."

"Kaiba."

He stood and headed for the door. Nodding once in his direction, he opened the door and left the blond to his solitary. Jyonouchi frowned and stared down at the large entrée. But quickly placed it to the side and rushed to the door after Kaiba.


	29. Chapter 29

Seth: Okay someone's prediction/suggestion was right on the mark in this chapter. Next chapter btw, is the 'party'.

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 29**

_There are some things that can't be explained even with time. The unexplained remains forever a naivety the arrogant human souls attempt to crack but repeatedly fail. What is it that drives the fragile souls to instill and immerse themselves in activities and journeys they know are hazardous and unsafe? The answer to this is passion._

"Kaiba."

The brunet halted and turned to face the blushing blond. "Was there something more you wanted to say?" He asked lightly a little confused at Jyonouchi's rush to catch up with him.

The blond smiled faintly and nodded, "Well not really but" He shifted in place a little, "Is it okay if I just hang out in your office with you? I won't bother you or get in your way or anything, I just don't want to be alone in my room thinking about what you are doing and what I can –"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "All right enough with the rambling explanation. Fine, but you better not bother me while I am doing my work."

Jyonouchi exhaled in relief. An enormous excitement rushed over him for no inexplicable reason other than he'd get to spend time in a room with Kaiba-not that he'd really be spending time with him but still, it was what he wanted as strange as it sounds.

Kaiba led him to his locked up office and pulled out the keys from his pocket. "You really don't like anybody in here without you huh?"

The other shrugged as he opened the door; "There are a lot more valuable things in this room than anywhere else in this entire house. I just take the precautions to ensure they stay valuable and safe." He replied.

"Oh." '_Wow, there must be some important stuff then.' _"I suppose most of it deals wit' your company?"

"Most of it." The brunet sat down in his chair at the desk.

Jyonouchi sat down on the small sofa near the door and a stack of books on the coffee table before him. '_Most of them huh? So does that mean Kaiba hasn't read all of these? Well I guess it doesn't matter since they're probably from past things that happened.'_ The blond sighed and lay down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

Kaiba glanced over at him and mentally sighed. '_Is he honestly going to sit there until I'm done with my work? He is getting stranger and stranger every day. What could possibly be running through that head of his? Obviously he's disturbed by something but it's not about him. He would've told me or started crying if he were hurting- or at least I would have caught it. What made him forget about eating breakfast and lunch, Jyonouchi never misses a meal.'_

* * *

"So you're the sweet Anzu that Yugi so desperately cares for. Well, I guess I can see why he likes you so much. You're pretty I'll give you that." Her words matched her smirk perfectly. 

Anzu stared up at her and glared, "You're that woman I saw in the girl's restroom at the restaurant. Where's is Yugi at you witch?" She fumed pulling at the chains that bound her to the wall.

Lien knelt down to her level and cupped her chin in her hand. "It's okay to be afraid. Personally I enjoy the look of horror in the eyes of beautiful people. As for Yugi, he's pretty good looking in the buff. Have you ever seen him in that way?"

Tears were finding their way to her eyes as she took in the words, "You're sick! How can you do this to people?"

"How can anyone do anything? Your little group seems to be the type that punishes and judges anyone different than them. But I bet you would do anything in the name of love and 'justice'. No one has the right to take a life, do you agree with me? And yet your friend Yami just got through killing some of my men. Are you going to tell me the deaths were justified?"

Anzu wiggled her face out of the woman's hand. "I don't care about your opinion. You better let me go before my friends find me and get me out of here!"

She laughed lightly and brushed the hair out of Anzu's face. "My dear young girl, I wouldn't count on Mr. Honda Hiroto to come and save you for he is in our custody already. And as for Yami, it won't be long until we have him in our grasp as well. So, Yugi, Hiroto, and Yami. You have on one left."

"I'm not listening to you!" She bit back the sobs she wanted to scream, "We're not through with you. You're going down."

"And how will that happen? There is no one left. And soon we will have our sweet beautiful Katsuya back. It's only a matter of time."

"You'll never hurt him again! He's protected by Kaiba and he won't ever give him back to scum like you." She replied still trying to shake the chains.

Lien stood back to her feet. "Foolish girl. How you have been so misguided and naïve I am really disappointed that I couldn't experience you first. But alas you will be happy or I mean miserable to know you will be attending our party this weekend." She turned and opened the door, "Oh and you realize that if we had just been given our Katsuya back youand your friends wouldn't be here in the first place. Ciao."

"He's not yours!" She shouted before being left in the silence of darkness.

Lien put her finger to her lips and furrowed her brows. "She really seemed stunned that everyone was kidnapped. And she said Seto Kaiba was protecting Katsuya. Hm. I wonder what he told them all and why he's acting like their friend and also ours." She smiled and headed on out of the cabin.

* * *

Jyonouchi drummed his hands against the sofa arm and sighed. It'd been an hour and admittedly he was starting to get bored. He didn't know why he thought sitting quietly would be so fun but here he was now nonetheless. Sure he still had a chance to leave but he didn't want to. If one thing fascinated him it was Kaiba's ability to remain focused on his given task. If he had to work, he would do so until everything was completed. The only problem the brunet had was managing time. 

'_He works more and more and doesn't have the time to spend with Mokuba at the end of the day. But I know he hates that fact and yet I don't understand why he doesn't just put down the pen and do it right now. They're both inside, both under a lot of pressure and yet, Mokuba is in his room alone and Kaiba is in his work… alone.'_

The thought hadn't really occurred to him until now. There was a reason for the two brother's personalities, why Mokuba was so friendly and accepting and Kaiba's determination to have none. '_How can one hope to make new friends when there is all this stuff going on at home? I have Yugi and the others only because they found me and were nice to me from the start. They made me feel like I wasn't just dirt. But I bet Kaiba never got that chance since he probably wasn't allowed to step outdoors. I don't believe anything physical happened to Mokuba- Kaiba'd never allow that. He is strong and has accomplished so much but he's,'_ Jyonouchi sat up and straightened, '_He's grown too independent and attached to his work.'_

Jyonouchi stood to his feet and slowly walked to the front of Kaiba's desk. The brunet put down his pen and stared up at the determination in Jyonouchi's eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked a little concerned with the mixed turmoil feeling the air.

The blond had a lot of things to say but he didn't know how to properly express it. "I need to ask, I mean say something to you but it's hard 'cause I know it's personal and none of my business but it keeps coming to me and I know if I don't say somethin' it'll just go on and on and-"

"Would you shut up and spit it out already?" Kaiba cut in growingirritated and curious.

Jyonouchi nodded but turned and walked over to behind the desk and to Kaiba. "It's about what happened to you in your past with Gozaburo."

Kaiba stood up and stared at him thoroughly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the abuse you went through. The reason you relate and feel it's your personal mission to help me." He replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

"You've never heard it?" 

Yugi shook his head. "No. I didn't think Jyonouchi cared about writing songs and-"

"In this place Yugi, you can be the stupidest person alive and still come up with some deep chilling story. As for me and Jyonouchi, we were always paired up together mostly because, he kept getting scared and nervous and sometimes would cry."

Yugi was hurt deeply by the images given to him. "What about you?"

"Well, despite the fact that he was here long before I was, I developed a system of uncaring and indifference. I don't cry when it's my turn to bend over and get fucked."

Yugi flinched and grimaced, he wanted to throw up at the emotionless statement. "How can you sit there and say that? How can you feel nothing?"

"How do you still hold hope? That sounds more ridiculous and insane to me. I am not saying I do not feeling anything, I'm saying there is no point in crying tears no one will come to wipe away. Jyonouchi never got that but he had an attachment and time to spend in the world outside this realm of what normalcy sees as disgrace. I for one, have no connection to the people or world outside the one I live in. It's a fantasy that'll drive you mad if you keep pondering and hoping."

"You're wrong to give up." There was nothing more said from Jinoh. Yugi cringed, as the pain hadn't left his side yet. He huddled against his own wall and sighed.

* * *

"You've lost it. Jyonouchi I think you are not focusing on the problem at hand. We aren't talking about me and, or about whatever happened to me in my past. This talk of 'abuse' is none of your business and honestly I don't know what you're talking about." He stated clearly, staring him in the eyes. 

"How you can you look someone in the eyes like that and tell a lie? I know things happened."

Kaiba was growing very angry with him but he didn't want to fight someone he had grown to care a lot for. He wasn't going to tell the blond anything about himself for there was no reason to. This whole situation was about Jyonouchi and had nothing to do with him. "I don't want to argue but wherever you got this idea from, just forget it. There's nothing to tell of the past. The past is the past and it has no importance to the present or the future. Maybe you should remember that."

Jyonouchi sighed and softened his expression, "But Kaiba."

"Those who wallow in the past Jyonouchi are only doomed to destruction. Now why don't you go do something that interests you and leave me to my work?" He suggested heading for the door. Jyonouchi followed behind him.

"Now," Kaiba opened it up. "Go find Mokuba and try to relax."

Jyonouchi stared at him and then at the door. So many emotions were running through him. Yes he was angry that the brunet didn't trust him enough to admit the truth to him but on the other hand it only proved his theory on how Kaiba just _can't_ express and state his pain to others even if he wanted to. '_Afraid to let others know because then you'd need to admit the realization that people know the truth about you- that you weren't always invincible and you have disgraceful scars. It's the fear of the truth then that scares you?'_

Jyonouchi stared at the other for a long while before clenching his fists and grabbing the door from Kaiba's hand and shutting it. "There are so many things but I know now how you feel." He said with a low whisper and a small smile adorned his face. For once Kaiba was without words. "You're just the most amazing person in the world." He further defined as he drew closer to him. And slowly, his hands crept up his chest and wrapped around his neck.

"Jyonouchi." Was the only thing Kaiba could mutter out before the blond pulled him down into a warm soft kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Seth: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas.

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 30**

Kaiba shut his eyes and allowed himself to melt against the pair of soft lips engulfing him. Jyonouchi gripped his hair tightly in his fingers, all the emotion he held for his adoring savior rushing through him. And as the seconds flew by the yearning to remain close grew, but everything chilled as their lips parted. Jyonouchi exhaled deeply but still kept his arms wrapped around Kaiba's neck. As for the other, he slowly opened his eyes and also could not bring himself to back up or move away.

There was much he wanted to say but he could not think of what. The blond met his gaze a few seconds later and smiled gingerly, "You're the most amazing person in the world." He repeated, lowering an arm to caress the side of Kaiba's face with his hand. "So beautiful and strong." His voice carried on even quieter.

And the always 'strong' and determined brunet was at a total disadvantage. For the first time he couldn't move his body and didn't know how to react or what to say to his usually simple guest. He wanted to have an explanation for this sudden change in attitude but he was thoroughly enjoying the sensations coursing inside of him.

"There's so much that I want to know about you. I want to understand you, to be able to help you like you've so graciously helped me." His eyes mirrored the image of pure genuine happiness. He nuzzled his head against the chest of his silent knight and sighed. "I don't want to leave now and I definitely don't want to let go of you but," Jyonouchi pulled away and removed his arms from his neck. He stared up at him and nodded, "Right now I don't think I'm the one you should be so deeply focused on."

Kaiba swallowed hard and shook his head, "What are you talking about?" His voice, though finally returning, was no louder than a mere whisper.

"This is the perfect time to spend with Mokuba. Please, whatever you're doing can wait I'm sure while you have some hours of connecting with him." The brunet was taking aback by his suggestion. "I'm going back to my room for a while, kinda tired from sitting 'round doing nothing and all." He added with a small laugh.

"Jyonouchi." He muttered breathless and thoughtless.

He leaned in and touched his attractions face softly before opening the door again, never once taking his eyes away from him "Okay, think about what I said." And Jyonouchi was gone with the close of the door leaving Kaiba to contemplate and grow increasingly confused by the actions of the one he protects.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself, taking a seat and a deep breath. '_Jyonouchi simply kissed me and I, I reacted so strangely. I could hardly breathe.'_ The realization hadn't hit him until this passing moment. He didn't see how much he cared and held such personal interest in the other. It was quite overwhelming and only gathered to make things a lot more complicated.

* * *

Yami tapped his fingers against the clear glass casing in the shop part of the house. He was waiting for a phone call from either Honda or Anzu not that he really expected one since the group had sort of fell silent since Yugi's kidnapping. '_I wish they'd call just once or something. Anything would be better than nothing. They won't return my calls at all. What if something happens to them?'_ Yami was a step away from losing his mind. "I don't care anymore, I'm going down to Anzu's right now and then straight to Honda's." He grabbed his jacket and opened the front door with a jerk.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Yami."

The impatient one gripped the knob tightly, "I have to. They won't answer their phones. Something bad could have already happened and I wouldn't know it by staying here like an idiot."

"Listen, I know it's a difficult position but what if they are in trouble what could you possibly do about it? Gods forbid something that terrible has come to pass but if you left now you'd be in the same predicament as them. You don't have the power of the Puzzle to aide you remember." Solomon reminded.

Yami slammed the door, turned around and rushed right passed him up the stairs. The old man sighed and shook his head. At the sound of the slamming bedroom door he hesitantly stared over at the phone.

* * *

"Hey Mokuba. What are you doing?"

The young one shrugged, "I'm trying to piece together this twenty-five hundred piece puzzle. I've already got the outer edges, it's all the blue water that makes it hard to find which piece goes where. Are you taking a break from you work or something?" He asked looking up from his challenge.

"You could say that. So, is this a personal thing or can anyone join in?"

Mokuba was stunned by Kaiba's request but it was a pleasant way to be stunned. He smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically, "I'll be glad for the help. I'm not gonna keep you from something important am I though?" He questioned nervously and with a familiar tone of disappointment.

"I know it's hard to live with me. But you're the most important thing in my life and I don't spend enough quality time with you. So, let's get this thing put together." Mokuba nodded and was hit with a sudden wave of excitement.

Jyonouchi listened in on the other side of the door and smiled. He was absolutely happy that Kaiba listened to him. He blushed lightly as he thought a little longer on Seto Kaiba. And he didn't even try to ignore the warm feelings that ran through him.

* * *

"I wonder where Yugi is right now. If he's hurting or alone." She tried to keep her mind focused on her dear friend Yugi whom she knew now for sure was trapped in the same hellhole she was in. "Poor Yugi." '_He's quite good looking in the buff. Have you ever seen him in that way?'_ The horrific disgusting thought replayed in her mind over and over. "What the hell have they done to him? Yugi." Anzu fought back tears for him as well as herself. "You're probably all alone and hurting right now. But please don't give up hope." She muttered the whole while teeth chattering and skin shivering.

_A few cabins down…_ Yugi turned to the sound of wood scarping against wood. "What are you doing over there?" Now that it was day the sun hit the other side close enough to barely make out a face and the short teen was surprised to see how worn in and tired the emotionless Jinoh appeared.

"I guess the sun is blocked by too many trees to let you see me completely huh. Just as good since I can't see you either. I'm doing nothing in particular, just making a sharp point out of stone to further mutilate my legs."

Yugi's face filled with horrid detail. "That's awful. Don't do that to yourself!" He exclaimed. "That's not worth it, don't do that please." He implored. The room fell to silence as the other went deafly quiet trying to conceive the emotion ringing.

"Relax. I would only do it when I was sure the wounds would heal before Hinoto's party." He assured but not so well since it only went on to tell Yugi that he did normally hurt himself on other occasions.

"I am sorry that you find it necessary to inflict harm on yourself. Honestly I would think it's the last thing you should be doing."

Jinoh shuddered; "Yes, disappointment is the first that overthrows you." He muttered. "But alas I cannot and would not dare do it now since it's almost here, the day you experience your first outing to a sea of men ready to spill their semen in your mouth or on your bound up body." Yugi cringed.

**Warehouse 24-**

**Domino City Docks**

**Block 2-B Underground**

**5: 48 p.m. – Sunday**

"I apologize for not having enough time for our dinner yesterday evening. I am glad that you understood the directions I gave you however and even more flattered that you are here. Sometimes new faces back out at the last moment."

Kaiba held no evident emotion on his face, "Some just aren't that smart." He replied stepping out of his vehicle.

Hinoto laughed and the two began walking inside the building. "Not many people come to this side of the docks and our men stationed at various points of this dock are keeping track on anyone that passes by suspiciously. You'll do well to stay close to me until we get inside seeing as you're the new face this time around."

Kaiba huffed lightly, "I appreciate the concern but I need no chaperone."

The suave businessman nodded, "For this place, you will."

When the two finally got in after a few minutes here and there being filed and signed in, they entered the main room of the entertainment show. Kaiba was horribly surprised to see the many men both young and old standing in their own personally detailed habitat/room, each slave divided by a simple cardboard wall.

It hurt Kaiba inside and out but to survive such a large crowd, and there were literally hundreds of men and a few women studying and surveying the objects for sale. '_How disgusting and wrong all of this is.'_ Kaiba was falling apart in the many faces of expressionless sex dolls.

He took a deep breath and glanced around, somehow he had lost Hinoto in the many people attending. But this was a good thing, now he could sift through and keep an eye on a few certain people. He searched every 'room' but found only a herd of perverted pigs ogling and raping some defenseless guy. There were too many to look through, too many slaves and just not-' His thoughts finally faded at the sight of his long-time rival Yugi Mutoh. '_Yugi.'_ Never could he recall his tone ever citing his name so forlornly and sad.

Yugi winced as another grabbed him and pushed him down on his knees. "Open up little man." A potential buyer demanded. Kaiba watched hiding any disgrace he felt off his outer features. And he found he could not take his eyes away as the short duelist was taken and left shaking on the floor.

"Mm, I think I want this one. Yes, this one is sold." The man declared buttoning up his fly.

"Hardly so. He's mine." Another man dressed in solid black retorted. There was a battle of glares erupting and Kaiba shifted his focus back to Yugi. A deep pain impaled his very heart. '_Hang in there Yugi.'_

"For discussions of payment and debates please follow me to the registry forms and we can handle this situation elsewhere. Please, follow me sirs for you are blocking other pets for sale." One of the many connoisseurs broke in.

'_This is the worst day of my entire life. I'm gonna die. Everything he said was true. This is the worst day in my life!'_ He cried inside his mind as he heard the shouts and hollers of his audience.

Kaiba turned and walked away trying to shake the terrified look that he saw so clear on Yugi's once innocent and arrogantly happy face. His eyes though vaguely seeing anything ended up meeting a pair of deep dark uncaring browns. His actions halted, somehow the slave-for-rent seemed familiar to him. He approached and read the sign that stood before his dark blue room. His body was clad in blue robes and his eyes shone darkly with those piercing browns. His face held nothing but emptiness and servitude. And even without reading the sign, he knew who this one soul could be. '_Jinoh'_ He uttered in his mind. It was the one that Jyonouchi mentioned numerous times in his journals.

There was already a crowd gathering and bidding on the stoic teenager. "Ah, so I see you've found Jinoh." Kaiba's whole thought process was halted by Hinoto's voice. He remained silent as the other stood beside him. "He's one of our best. He does everything he's told to without fuss, tears, restraint or refusal, unless you ask for it. He's a professional at this trade."

Kaiba hated every word the monster spoke. "Really. There's something about his eyes that get to me. I want him."

"You sure? We have a lovely new lady and a teen by the name of Yugi Mutoh are here somewhere." He chuckled and sneered.

Kaiba shook his head, "I've already seen Yugi and I'm afraid he's not the one I want. I don't want the crying and annoyance of dealing with him in any amount of time. As for the girl I care not for any one in general. I want this one because I can't stand the look in his eyes." He replied. "I don't give a damn what these fools want for him, I want him."

Hinoto smirked. "Well, he is an excellent choice. I'm beginning to like the way you think Mr. Kaiba."

Jinoh stared down at Hinoto and the stranger he'd never seen before. His eyes narrowed some as he studied the new face. '_He looks younger than me. I don't know him and yet he's talking to Hinoto Monuten so intently like if they were long time business partners.'_

"All right 'Jinoh'," A male ringleader of drugs and other related affiliation approached. "Bend over." The sex slave straightened up and nodded, and complied with the order.


	31. Chapter 31

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 31 – **

The morning sun brightly lit up the silver-blue windows of the Kaiba Hotel. It was a nice breezy day that radiated good vibes. Of course that was the last thing anybody was thinking about at the moment. Kaiba slid the card into the door and opened it. He hit the light switch and allowed his 'guest' inside. "Welcome to my hotel, Jinoh." He greeted, closing the door behind them. "What do you think?" He asked nonchalantly but knowing how inappropriate such a question was.

Jinoh was as silent as the second he was in Kaiba's custody. He surveyed the massive room and noticed right away that the beds were in a separate room and not out in the open as numerous times before with other masters they had been. And as to another wrinkle in confusion there appeared to be two bedrooms and not one, which made him puzzled. But he kept his circulating thoughts to himself, as he stood unmoving by the door awaiting his orders and commands.

Kaiba walked ahead of him and set his briefcase down on the coffee table between the three sofas and in the middle of the room. "This is where you will be staying for the next two weeks. What do you think of it, Jinoh?"

The other realized he wanted a reply to the question but he wasn't really sure what he wanted to hear. They never really talked to him in a conversational tone, or spoke their name so calmly and dare he say, respectfully. "It's fine." He looked around again and swallowed hard, "Very luxurious." He added with no emotion in his quiet voice.

Kaiba laughed lightly at the reply and nodded. He stared at him intently but only saw cold emotionless browns and he checked his watch. He repressed the sadness and the harsh familiarity that hit him at his core. "That's a good answer. So why don't you have a seat right here on the couch?" He asked suggestively, trying to sound like the rest of the secret society; trying to sound like he wanted to rape him.

Jinoh remained stoic and collected as he nodded and approached the other, standing before him only a few inches away and paused to take a quick glance at his torturer's face close up before sitting down. Kaiba put both hands on each of Jinoh's shoulders and leaned him back against the sofa. There wasn't as much as a shiver or blink of fear in his captive's eyes as he stroked the side of his face. "Jinoh, my name is Seto Kaiba." He whispered leaning in and kissing the side of his face. Kaiba's right hand went down to Jinoh's back and began unfastening the long blue robe he wore. His lips traveled to his warm soft neck. Inwardly he cringed and his stomach was turning inside out.

Jinoh shut his eyes and prepared his mind for what was to come. He took a deep breath and concentrating on his new master's name. '_Seto Kaiba. Why does the name sound familiar to me? I've been hearing Hinoto and Lien talking about him, but even before that I've heard it.'_ It baffled him more than the fact they were in such an extravagant hotel instead of some low-class place with a bed waiting right when you walked in.

Kaiba slid the soft clothing off the top to reveal a scarred, pale chest and he hesitated for a moment, knowing instantly he wouldn't be able to do this. Jinoh caught the slow down and eyed Kaiba coolly. '_I can't do this. I can't touch him like that. It's sick and in all the reasons, wrong.'_ He hid his struggles well behind a stern smirk and clear blue eyes. Kaiba checked his watch and sighed. "I have some place to be." And so quickly he stood and straightened that it unraveled a gaze of shock on Jinoh's face. He groaned lightly and looked at his watch again. "I almost forgot about my meetings today." The blue-eyed brunet grabbed his briefcase and pulled out his cell. "Jinoh, I will have to continue this later." He meant to sound as domineering and crude as he had earlier but it came out more as an apologetic warning.

After a short pause Kaiba greeted whoever was on the line and left to the bedroom on the left. Jinoh sat there in shock with his robe hanging loose at his waist. It was unusual for any of them to stop right at the beginning but even stranger to see such a look of doubt and reluctance. '_The way he stood and left the room so quickly, I don't get it.'_ He stared down at his bare chest and over the scars of past fucks and sex and allowed himself to cringe with disgust. '_Perhaps he's just disgusted with my imperfect body.'_ Things like that happened all the time. Sometimes a client of Hinoto's didn't like scars and bruises on their toys rather they liked 'clean' skins that they could rough and mar themselves. So was this Seto Kaiba the type to leave his mark?

After a while Kaiba emerged from the room, slipping his phone back into his inside pocket. He stared at Jinoh for a long time, with reluctance and pain. He didn't realize right away that he was facing him the whole time; he quickly averted his eyes to his resting laptop and picked it up. "I will return later. Help yourself to the mini-fridge, there's plenty to eat and drink. I will be locking the door from the outside and there are no phones here." He said and Jinoh nodded in understanding. He opened the front door and was gone. Jinoh put his robe back over his chest and shoulders and he frowned deeply. '_I don't know what to think about this one. Maybe if I could figure out why I know his name so well.'_

* * *

Jyonouchi took a deep breath and opened the door to Kaiba's room. He hadn't seen the brilliant CEO since he left to an overnight meeting in another city last night. He wondered how the man was able to handle and do so much but that was just a coping factor the blond had come to realize. He shook his head and glanced around the room with his finger to his chin. '_If only I knew exactly when he was gonna show up. I'll get Mokuba to call'em up and find out.'_ He rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs like a five-year old child on Christmas Day.

The first place he went was the kitchen, where he greeted the cooks and maids inside with a cheerful smile. "Hey guys, how are y'all this morning? I have a request for tomorrow if you don't mind." '_I can't wait to see the look on his face.'_

* * *

Solomon walked up to Yami's room and knocked on the door a few times. When no one answered, he opened it up and only found an open window and no Yami. "Oh no, he's gone." He muttered and went down to the phone and dialed the only number he could think of; Kaiba's.

But Kaiba was on his way down that way anyway. So when he got the phone call with the Game Shop's name on it, he ignored it until he stopped in front of its doors. "What has happened now?" He sighed. He entered the room and found the old man hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Yami has taken off. He had this bad feeling over Anzu and Honda and he went upstairs but he climbed out of his window and left. I don't know where he went or how long ago he took off."

"Relax, there's nothing to worry about. He's not completely stupid so he will be all right. '_Until I get my hands on him.'_ He left the old man with that, leaving with not even a goodbye. Solomon just watched him leave not really sure on what to say to his confident assurance.

Kaiba pulled out his phone and dialed Isono's number. "I need you to find Yami Mutoh who left the house some time ago. Find him fast before something happens. Call me as soon as you have him in custody." He hung up the phone and exhaled heavily. He got in his car and ran his fingers through his hair. His shoulders and neck hurt from all the late night computer work and the strain of figuring out the best way of doing everything. But it kept him focused on what was more important and made him able to carry on by saving someone that needs all his help. His thoughts found Jinoh again and he swallowed hard. '_And maybe in the process I can save all the others as well.'_

* * *

Yami stepped into the apartment building, crossing the bright yellow caution tape. "I'm sorry sir, you cannot be in here. This is a crime scene, you must leave."

He glared at the police officer and sighed. "What happened here? This is my friend's apartment and I want to know what happened here. Where is he?" He asked firmly. He surveyed the area to hopefully find something but there was nothing at all, except for a knocked over lamp. Heck, if he weren't aware of their predicament he'd think no one was home at the time. '_But he was here. They got him. Just like Anzu wasn't home either.'_ He took a deep breath and really wasn't paying attention to what the officer was telling him. He was escorted out of the apartment building. Yami stared into the empty room before walking away and leaving.

'_They have both of them. Dammit. What am I going to do? All my friends are with them now. I have to see Jyonouchi- he's the only one left.'_ Yami pulled out his cell phone and exited the apartment complex, "Yes, is Seto Kaiba there?" The servant on the other line answered in the negative. "Uhm, how about Mokuba Kaiba? Can I speak to him please." He asked, trying hard not to sound so down and lost.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba, it's Yami. Is it okay if I come over and see Jyonouchi?" He asked in his strong deep voice, only slightly raspy. There was a little whispering and then the young Kaiba snickered a little. "Mokuba?"

"Come on over, Yami. Jyonouchi and I will be waiting for ya. I'll tell the doorman that we are expecting you." He replied cheerily. Yami wondered how he could remain so innocent and jubilant even after all that he's seen. But it was a good trait that he was thankful to hear at such a saddening time.

"Great. I'll be there in half an hour." Mokuba affirmed and the two hung up. Yami took a deep breath and looked up to the sky in despair. He forced a smile on his face and shook his head. "If I'm going to visit my friend, I'm not going to get him down. I just need to pretend everything is fine." He muttered to himself, or more like chanted.

Across from where he was walking there was an ordinary light-blue car driving along the road, but behind the driver's seat was not someone so ordinary. "Sir, I've spotted whom I believe to be Yami Mutoh walking alone. I think he just came back from the- Yes; he's leaving the residence right now. Should we bring him in too?" There was a long pause. "Yes sir."

* * *

Mokuba laughed as Jyonouchi spilt hot fudge on his shirt. "Oh I don't think that's gonna come out." He stated shaking his head and sighing. "Man, you're totally messy." He scolded lightly, grabbing some nuts and sprinkling some on top of his ice cream sundae. "Seto's gonna be mad when he finds out that we had sundaes for breakfast." He said as he licked some of the whipped cream off his finger.

Jyonouchi shrugged, "Ah, don't worry about him. He's always mad about something anyway, right?" He smiled and winked. He grabbed some more strawberry syrup and poured some on his sundae. "Besides you can just say I corrupted your mind into doing this."

Mokuba shook his head. "Do you really think that sundae is gonna be good? You have a lotta stuff in it." He warned, cringing. And then he nodded, "Yeah, I could tell him that huh? You have been a bad influence on me." He agreed with a serious nod. Jyonouchi exhaled deeply. "I can't wait 'til Yami gets here. Does he like sundaes?"

The blond tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure. I'm sure he does. But then again when it comes to sweets he's like Kaiba, you never see him eat them." He answered.

"Actually," Mokuba interjected, "Seto likes vanilla ice cream and he also likes chocolate a lot." His tone was quite matter of fact. Jyonouchi made a curiously intrigued face but wasn't sure if he heard him right. He was going to ask again when the young one nodded, "He likes chocolate and ice cream. He just doesn't eat them at inappropriate times like for breakfast." He said holding up his bowl.

"How interesting." Jyonouchi whispered mostly to himself. "Well, let's eat this up fast so we can make more when Yami gets here."

* * *

Kaiba took out his phone and answered the ringing thing. "Kaiba."

There was a short pause before the familiar 'sweet' tone came sailing through his ears, "Mr. Kaiba, good morning. This is Hinoto Lien, I'm sorry I didn't get to see last night at the party. I was busy playing host in the female's division."

The young CEO glared and rolled his eyes, "Please get to the point of this call. I don't have time for small talk at the moment." He said harshly.

She laughed lightly. "If you could, meet me at the small café, Toko in ten minutes. I wanted to discuss some things with you. Do you know where Toko-"

"Is there a specific reason why you want to see me?" He asked, changing lanes in the direction. He was quite curious why she was still trying to figure his plan out.

"Yes there is actually. It's about Jinoh. Hinoto told me that you have him for two weeks. Just meet me at the café." She said softly before hanging up. Kaiba put his cell back in his pocket and headed for the destination.


	32. Chapter 32

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 32**

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. I am very grateful that you agreed to meet me on such short notice. Please, order something to drink, so we can get down to business." Lien smiled and greeted with her cheerful giddiness that by now Kaiba knew was a façade. Why she continued to use it bothered the young CEO greatly.

Kaiba nodded and made his selection to the waiter. "Lien, if I may call you so, what is the nature of this conversation? You said over the phone it was about Jinoh. What of him?"

She sighed and shrugged. "Well, before we get to that I wanted to ask you about the condition of Katsuya. I haven't seen him in a long while, is he healthy, happy, or locked in his misery in some basement? Tell me since you're the only one who's seen the blond-haired boy."

Kaiba smirked to the interrogative question. "Your curiosity knows no equal." Of course changing the subject wouldn't help for this woman of deep intrusion. She already was on his case and no doubt, despite Monuten's leniency in Kaiba's dealings so far, that he most likely approved her suggestion of putting Kaiba on the radar as a potential threat to everything they've come to build. So something like a mere subject change could only put him higher on their list. This moment caused for immediate action – drastic and insane. "I'm flattered by it of course. It's interesting what an interest you've had in my company, my associates and pretty much my life thus far."

She feinted innocence with a clueless frown and blink of her bright blue eyes. "Are we perhaps changing the subject?" She took a sip of her tea and raised an eyebrow. "But, Mr. Kaiba, I assure you are of most interest to me. Let it be that I don't trust you so your personal life – not that you have since obviously you spend more time at the office than at home shall I say with your little brother." She replied.

Kaiba was boiling on the inside but kept his cool with a dark smirk. "Are you scolding me now Lien?"

She smiled and laughed lightly. "Not at all. It's very important for a man to treat his kingdom with proper respect. Your victory over your prestigious stepfather is a remarkable feat that demands the respect from every colleague in the field of business especially at such an incredible young age. Your defeat over him was so great that he simply couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of his office window; an office that you now own, in his company that you now control." She leaned forward slightly and her grin darkened with the narrowing of her eyes. "To hurt such a man's pride I'm pretty sure he really did jump out that window all on his own."

Kaiba couldn't help but shut his eyes and inwardly laugh. "Who is changing now? But I do recall that day like the back of my hand and I can see him out that window in a splattered mess along the sidewalk outside. But by the undertone in your voice, I'd think you were suggesting something else." His voice became almost a whisper.

She leaned back and sighed. The waiter came with Kaiba's coffee black, one sugar and left after a curt thank you from Kaiba. Once they were alone again she continued their rather grim discussion. "I insinuate nor suggest anything other than what the world has accepted. It's funny how you were the only one in the room at the time. But you're an honest man, with your total revoking all military products and transforming that infamous corporation into something as innocent as toys and electronics." Her tone was a bit cynical but more in a mock childish nature.

Kaiba tilted his head to the side and chose his words carefully. "You seem to take an offensive, no, a degrading tone when you speak of my change in direction. Do you find something wrong with my ideal of bringing joy to children instead of war and death?" He asked innocently enough.

"It just seems quite hypocritical to me. To be so sweet and caring; even establishing many amusement parks where admittance of orphanages are free, that you could care of the things that we do in private. What is the real Seto Kaiba? This sweet heroic man or the secretive, obsessive CEO of Kaiba Corporation?

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I get tired of that question by so many others. When I first took over the company I was called many things, and people didn't exactly buy my story of what happened on that top floor of Gozaburo's company. I was considered a murderer and a child seeking the business and money the infamous man had to leave behind." His face lightened to a curious and secretive frown. "But the truth prevailed and after a long while of dealing with negative reporters and annoyances, it ended and people realized how much better the change was." He informed. "And Lien, though I halted the projects of war and devastation, doesn't mean I'm not someone with my own dark deeds. I have a soft spot for children, which is why I didn't bother looking at the thirteen and under group at your showing. Don't mistake my publicity as my true outlook on this pathetic world or you might just end up on the receiving end of my plan."

She shifted a little uneasily. '_What is he trying to say? Is he threatening me or is this some sort of trick he's pulling?' _"I admit you do tend to surprise me. I won't bother prying into what dark deeds you could possibly have behind those blue eyes of yours. Perhaps, we could get back to what we were really meeting here to talk about." She suggested coolly.

Kaiba scoffed in amusement at her sudden retreat. It was so easy for Kaiba to be his grim negative self when provoked. He couldn't take people snooping in his background about what happened with Gozaburo, the truth behind all the stories and theories of the situation. Yes, the initial reporting of the news sparked many allegations that Kaiba had pushed him out of the window. But once the company flourished into a gaming company, most of his doubters either changed their mind or didn't care anymore. But everyone was happy to have the selfish, despicable Gozaburo erased from existence. He was nothing but a parasite draining smaller businessmen poor and keeping those weaker in his control. So in reality did it really matter anymore how he died? Whether accidental or not, once the people realized the positive outcome of the situation, Kaiba's story all of a sudden became the truth.

"Very well. But what was the true nature of this meeting? You wanting to know of Katsuya Jyonouchi, or you and I discussing Jinoh – as you stated over the phone in the first place to get me here?"

She nodded and snapped a biscotti biscuit; she had on her plate, in half. "Both actually. I just need to know the condition of Katsuya before I even ask about Jinoh." She explained in a strangely calm demeanor.

Kaiba shook his head and swallowed lightly. "Jyonouchi is fine. He's living the good life in my custody. He gets everything he wants except he can't leave or set foot outside my home and no television." He replied in all honesty. "He even has his own room and a few things I had my men pick up from his old place."

Lien was taken by absolute surprise by the fact he told her matter-of-fact and so easily. But the words sunk in and sounded a bit odd for her. "You've had him for a month and a half now and you tell me he's perfectly all right? You expect me to believe you haven't harmed him in any way within all this time?" '_So this confirms that he isn't on our side. He hasn't touched him in any way.'_

"Lien before you start processing what you are from my words, think of it this way. Why would I do anything to him when with kindness and trust I can get all the information that I want on you and your dear husband? You catch more bees with honey." He said with a smirk so heartlessly and cold.

"So what is your big plan?" '_That's clever. He's used my sweet Katsuya to gain the leverage over my husband and I. But what could he be gathering it all for? What purpose will knowing us serve him, unless he really is working to stop us? It worked for his taking over Gozaburo.' _"Do you want to take over our company and grow even wealthier than you are now – put our schemes out of commission?"

"I don't set out to make enemies, Lien. But pressing my buttons as harmless as your antics have been, really don't sit well with me. Don't start fires you can't control. And, I want to be ally and if you and your husband want a partnership with me, then there isn't a problem. And I'm no fool either. Jyonouchi is my insurance. I have no intention of doing anything to you, so don't start crap with me." He replied harshly.

She scowled in disgrace. "Your mannerism I see is always so polite." His grim demeanor didn't waver. "Very well. I understand you more clearly now. I suppose since you answered me about Jyonouchi, we can move along to Jinoh."

"But what is there really to discuss? Your husband has told me much about him and questioned me in the same manner I assume you are about my selection of this slave."

The woman shrugged. "I do not intend on issuing anymore doubts on why you've chosen him. Hinoto trusts you with him, which he's never allowed anyone to take Jinoh into their custody. Sure, he let's them taste the young boy at the showings but no one outside our close and very taciturn circle has ever taken him."

"I realize this. And I'd imagine that he wouldn't considering the boy's lineage."

Lien almost gasped at his cool interjection. '_Does he know who Jinoh really is? I know Hinoto wouldn't tell him something like that.'_ "Pardon me?"

Kaiba leaned back against his chair and eyed her sternly, "I know more about your business and personal associations than you and your husband believe I do. I'm not a naïve little child; in business there are no ages, no morals, only personal agendas, betrayals and if one has intelligence than strong alliances. I shoot to be an alliance with your husband, but if you refuse to let me in then I must find information out on my own." Kaiba reached over and took one half of her broken biscotti, "I know that he's the son of Hinoto Monuten, conceived by a woman slave no longer alive in this world." Kaiba took a bite of the cookie.

Lien stared darkly at him and swallowed hard. "You really do know what you're doing. I can imagine how your age does blind people of your manipulative movements."

"Only people that aren't experienced would make a mistake like that. No age, no morals, only personal agendas." He repeated with a malicious undertone. "I think we've talked enough. I'm late enough as it is. Good day, Mrs. Monuten, give my regards to Mr. Monuten."

Kaiba stood and nodded once in her direction, before turning and leaving the café. She settled into a laid-back position and stared at the remaining half of her biscotti. "Mr. Kaiba, what a devious man you are." She smirked with a shake of her head. '_He plays like a real pro.'_

* * *

Yami froze at the gates of the Kaiba estate and frowned. His mind quickly filled with Kaiba's plan and the thoughts flooded his mind like an overflowing river of guilt and despair. And the thought of seeing Jyonouchi made his body ache and stomach turn. He couldn't bear to face the sweet friend that all this drama centered around. It was strange that he was so protected and safe at the time everyone around him was taken in and facing the same abysmal punishment he was daily tortured and plagued with. Was this turn of bad luck karma for ignoring the signs and troubles of their friend in the first place?

Yami believed it was very true and real. He hesitated and finally decided he couldn't face the smiling brown eyes and took his hand away from its poised position before the intercom. He turned and went to a payphone at the end of the corner of the street. And with the few change in his pocket, he dialed the Kaiba residence. "Yes this is Yami Mutoh, could you please tell Mokuba that I won't be dropping by after all. I decided to stay home with Yugi's grandfather. Thank you."

It was trifling dilemma that he couldn't shake away. His mind kept pounding and all the more his chest kept paining with a long line of self-blame and destruction. If he had the Millennium Puzzle, he could kill all the people that did these evil things. Murder. As long as it was justified, it wasn't murder it was protecting right? And the darkness within that he had tuck down, was returning into his consciousness. If Yugi were to hear his thoughts through their link, he would no doubt be disgusted and distraught. But it would help out everyone wouldn't it? All would be happy. But it was not in his ability anymore. Everyone was gone. Except him, Yami was still free. They almost got him but Kaiba intervened.

'_I should've just gone. I deserved out of everyone to be there, to be punished.'_ Yami was finding it harder and harder to deal without Yugi, Anzu, or Honda to help him because in truth his heart wasn't complete without them. Though his secret dark personality wasn't evil, he needed them to comfort and manage his despair when things grew so big. But he was alone and the darkness pulling him into its blue hue of revenge, anger but most of all pain. He kept the mirage of strength so perfectly and now out of the blue it was diminishing and leaving his body. Leaving with all the drama to fall and break him.

"I need Yugi here. I need them all here. Where are my friends?" He found himself collapsing inside that phone booth. His eyes closed as the brilliant morning sky faded into pitch-black quiet.

* * *

Jyonouchi exhaled and settled onto the couch with Mokuba laughing at his inability to keep up with the young Kaiba. "What's wrong, tired all ready?"

"Hey, I'm not a young little brat anymore. I don't have the energy to be chasin' you up and down the stairs in a game of tag. Give me a rest, Mr. Olympic runner." He defended, taking a deep breath.

"All right old-timer." Mokuba teased. "I'll go get some drinks." Mokuba left the room and was soon confronted by their butler, Takana.

"Young Kaiba, sir a phone call from Yami Mutoh was received two minutes ago. He will not be coming sir."

Mokuba frowned and put his finger to his lip. "Did he say why he wasn't coming over?" He asked, with a disappointed sigh. He didn't know why he was suddenly filled with a sad and fearful emotion. Had something just happened that was wasn't aware of? He wished he wasn't so young that he had to be kept out of the loop so often.

"He said he decided to stay with Yugi Mutoh's grandfather sir." The man replied.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Takana. Would you mind going to the kitchen and bringing two glasses of…" He pondered before replying. "I'm tired of soda and tea. Bring two large glasses of chocolate milk please."

"Yes sir."

Mokuba smiled and thanked him. But that jubilant smile faded into a thoughtful frown. "What's wrong now?" He whispered placing his finger to his lower lip again. '_I don't like this feeling I'm getting all of a sudden. It doesn't feel right. I better call Yami up and ask him. He won't tell me anything but, at least I know he's okay.'_

* * *

Kaiba bursted into his office and plopped the heavy briefcase onto the desk and he fell into his seat in an exhausted manner. He drummed his fingers along the armrest and drifted off into a sea of thoughts. It was becoming apparent that the more and deeper he ventured the tougher and crazier the plot became. The cruel and terrible thing was, he was enjoying the rush and danger of the situation. It could all fall because of a wrong move, but it was so consuming. He was facing off evil, in his eyes, and finally he had the ability to get rid of it. And as wrong as it sounded, he was excited at the opportunity.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply and opened up his laptop. There was a bussing of his intercom and his secretary's voice rang through. "Mr. Kaiba, there is a Mr. Minako here to see you."

Kaiba quickly straightened and closed his laptop. "Send him in, right now." He demanded with a serious straight-lipped face. '_Well, I guess the time at hand is approaching faster than I had thought. I wonder what Minako has to tell me to so abruptly show up this soon.'_

"Greetings Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba stood and shook his hand. "I thought I told you not to come to me until the time was right." He scolded with a curious tone. He knew Minako was a professional and he wouldn't risk a job without clear explanation.

"I assure you Mr. Kaiba, that everything is going as planned."

"Well I trust you. So what have you and your team discovered while being undercover in the heart of Monuten's company?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 33**

"We've moved them to a safe location. Suffice it to say that Yugi Mutoh does appear to be pretty shaken up. Also we did manage to pinpoint the exact whereabouts of the necklace he carries around his neck. Would you like us to return it to his family?"

"No. Bring it to me when you can. As for now, this is good news. I am unsure about the timing of this sting, is there anything else that you have come across? I assume so since you've gone through the trouble of seeing me." Kaiba asked in a casual and warm tone.

Mr. Minako nodded with a tired expression. "Unfortunately, it seems that we aren't the only ones planning a secret ambush. There is a plot in the works of retrieving Katsuya Jyonouchi from your estate – though I do not believe it could actually work, it is indeed something to know."

Kaiba nodded in agreement. "Of course. I half expected something like this. Strange that they would risk doing so, but it's okay. They plan on invading my personal space? Is there a certain reason they are doing this?"

Minako sighed. "Yes, there is. Apparently a member of their 'group', an associate in America, has been spreading rumors and disbelief of your actions in this agreement you have with Mr. Hinoto."

"The name of this man?"

"Actually, it's Mr. Griffman. If you recall him from three years ago, we successfully charged him with embezzlement of not only his, but a ventured company that we have allegiance with." Minako explained with a shake of his head. "Since he found out about your partnership with Hinoto, he's been personally telling everyone that you aren't anything but a good-hearted-fight-for-the-underdog type. This radical exclamation has triggered Mr. Hinoto himself to consider this invasion – Mrs. Lien Hinoto, doesn't even know of it yet."

Kaiba absorbed all of this information in and smirked. "Well, if I were in his position, making such a hasty move wouldn't be so smart. Of course the first thing would be to check this story out." He spoke aloud.

Minako smirked acknowledging his boss' intuitive prowess. "Of course. He is planning a trip to personally meet Mr. Jonathan Griffman this coming Saturday and is scheduled not to return until Tuesday evening. Though there is also talk of him not liking the man himself-"

"Of course not. Griffman was always a big-mouthed lunatic that couldn't keep his cool. Though he was trying to protect his dirty little hobby, he was spreading about these rumors and accusations that ultimately can hurt Hinoto's dealings. If other traders and associates heard these accusations it could cause them to recoil and rethink their actions and ventures. He won't return until Griffman is dealt with." Kaiba stated with a knowing tone.

Minako crossed his leg over the other and shrugged. "So should I have my men stop them from getting near the estate?"

Kaiba shook his head and held a grim expression across his face. "We both know that it's not the best time to spring the trap. No. It's best we allow them this victory. Let them believe they have me in their clutches – they're fools to think so anyway."

"I see. But I do want to know how this is going to work. Do you plan on letting them have Katsuya Jyonouchi?" He questioned delicately. "If they get them, we won't be able to keep him safe – he's a very important person to them, it seems."

Kaiba swallowed hard and hid away his personal disgust of that truth. "If they get a hold of him, they will immediately strip him bare and rape him, like they used to. Can you arrange for your men to be in this intrusion?"

Minako blinked and nodded. "Yes. They don't even realize we've taken out their real men but as I said, we won't be able to get him away." He repeated sadly.

Kaiba took a deep breath. "How far would the average soul go for freedom?" He asked aloud.

* * *

"What are you talking about? This is so sudden." Lien exclaimed in her husband's well-kept office.

"We have another hot-headed man spreading all these things about that ever difficult Kaiba. I need to see him and correct the bad accusations he's creating before any more of our people hear it. I've already received calls of worried partners asking about the safety of their trades and reputations."

"I don't understand. I haven't heard any of this."

Monuten glared in his obvious tired state, "Then obviously you haven't been doing your job." He snapped.

She put her hands to her hip. "There must be a logical reason for this. I would have heard about these accusations if there were any."

"Well apparently along the way of your exuberant quest to investigate Mr. Seto Kaiba, you neglected to keep an eye on our overseas partners." He insinuated in a manic and rude disposition.

She refrained from getting angry and merely sighed, "Don't get snappy with me, sweetheart. Obviously there were mistakes made, but I assure you that this matter will be cleaned up right away. I'll explain everything to our other men and make sure they don't cancel any of our arrangements. All right?"

Hinoto exhaled and nodded. "All right. I'm heading to Los Angeles to speak and give Mr. Griffman what he deserves for creating all of this." He stopped his hectic madness and caressed her cheek with his hand, "I'm sorry for treating you so rudely, darling."

She smiled widely and shrugged. "Things like this are enough to make one worry. Don't apologize."

"Well, you make those calls, and I'll make this trip. When I get back, we can deal with Kaiba together." He said a bit more calmly than earlier. He ceased frantically throwing papers in his briefcase and slowly – neatly – stacked his folders.

But Lien blinked and frowned with both concern and confusion. "Deal with him? What do you mean?"

"These accusations – though Griffman made the error of blabbing it around, they do add question and doubt of Kaiba's motives. I think maybe you were right about him in the first place. I had hoped he was on our side and interested in being a part but it seems too much trouble lurks about him. And his cooperation does seem a bit shady now that these things about him have come to light. I've already arranged a way of getting into his house and retrieving Katsuya. Your men are ready at any given time to carry out the plan."

She gasped out loud and tilted her head to the side. "You've already done what? Sweetheart, are you sure that's a good thing to do? Does it not seem a bit rash – too soon and abrupt – to just rush him? How can you have these instructions given to my men without even telling me – in one morning?" She tried to keep the offensive mannerism to herself. But she was obviously and quite overwhelmed with this sudden bomb dropped on her.

He smiled madly. "This is absolute lunacy, I realize. But I've been thinking about what you've said and now Griffman, it just seems too much trouble and publicity. If any more secrets come to light, it could get public attention."

She cringed her youthful face, "Still, I think you're rushing for no true reason. You don't know what kind of reaction we could get from all of this. What backlash could come our way once he decides to retaliate against us." Lien tried to insist.

He nodded understanding her concern. "Which is why we are going to get rid of him. And who knows, maybe we'll be able to try out his little brother as well."

She blinked and forced a smile on her face. '_I don't understand this behavior. Does he truly believe he can get away with doing all of this without Kaiba knowing? From what I've seen, that young kid – no – that young genius is too smart to fall into a trap, without precaution.'_

* * *

"I'm certain they must be quite beside themselves with confusion and insanity. We've managed to hide these escalating rumors and have abruptly stopped the hacking on their systems. So I imagine they are overwhelmed with confusion, trying to figure out how these accusations Mr. Griffman was able to spread so widely without their knowledge."

Kaiba smirked. "Well, Mr. Griffman will be disposed of I'm sure by Hinoto. It's afterwards that startles me most. He will be after me so the main thing I need is protection of Mokuba and Jyonouchi."

"Of course." Minako frowned.

"But if they want to raid, then I guess it's time to prepare for war. It doesn't matter to me if they get inside. I have everything that I need in order."

"Are you sure, Mr. Kaiba?" Not many people could get away with questioning his decisions, in fact, outside of Mokuba, no one dared to but Minako and Kaiba went back a long time just as he and Isono did. He was one of a very few Kaiba trusted.

"Yes. I know his type. He's all calm and cool until he's tested and at a disadvantage. Mr. Griffman isn't a threat but the truth is. Right now, I'm the one who has him in check. Now, leave me. I have to get back to work."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Page 66 

_I can feel the end is coming._

_When I heard them talking-_

_Jinoh says I've been promoted_

_For me, they've harbored a longing._

_They want me more now_

_I'm important to them they said_

_I'm almost as good as Jinoh_

_So now I know there's more to dread._

_What is the cost of living?_

_What is the reason I cannot escape?_

_Torment and agony _

_Seem so ready to embrace._

_Give me a way out-_

_Since death eludes my doubts..._


	34. Chapter 34

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 34**

The evening crept along quickly and Kaiba stood at his doorway with an exasperated sigh. He surveyed his surroundings and headed for the dining room. "Good evening Mr. Kaiba. Is there anything that I can get for you?" The long-time head chef, Mr. Sonno asked as he stepped in.

Kaiba pondered for a moment and shrugged. "Whatever you served Mokuba and Jyonouchi for dinner, send up to my main office." He ordered in reply and left the room right after.

He wasn't in the mood to relax, to be talkative. He'd done enough of that this day and he hoped in grim prayer he wouldn't have to trifle with Jyonouchi's loud antics. Kaiba trudged up the stairwell with an uncharacteristic pout on his face. He made it up to the last floor and then it struck him that neither the over-excitable teenager nor his jubilant little brother hadn't bombarded him as of yet.

Perhaps Mokuba actually listened to him and went to sleep on time? Kaiba sighed in the empty silence and shrugged. Whatever the reason he was actually quite thankful for the seclusion.

He twisted the knob to his office room and shut the door closed behind him. With the flick of the light everything lit up in dreary form. "Well, I guess it's back to work." He whispered with a soft smile plaguing his lips. He made his way to his desk and smirked as he gently placed his briefcase on the desk. "What trouble can I cause tonight?"

* * *

"Hey, who's that for?" Jyonouchi asked as he entered the kitchen. He blinked and watched the chef stir the pot of boiling noodles and the other filled with the delicious pasta sauce he had a few hours before. "Is Kaiba here?" He asked.

Mr. Sonno nodded in response. He personally didn't desire the blond's company, this was his kitchen that he'd spent many years preparing and cooking for the great Seto Kaiba without being disturbed or asked to do anything other than what he enjoyed; cooking. And yet as of lately, he's been dealing with the intrusions of the ruffian now asking obvious and pointless questions.

But Jyonouchi was quite clueless to his disliking. "Hey that stuff was really good. Whip me up some more spaghetti too. He asked gently patting him on the shoulder. "I'll wait in the dining room next door, that way I can take it up to Kaiba myself."

Sonno refrained from pushing him out of the kitchen knowing Kaiba's stern orders to treat him as a guest. He nodded silently and continued stirring.

* * *

Mokuba lay awake in his bed. He knew Jyonouchi asked him to go to sleep and relax because truth be told, he hadn't slept any since the whole tragedy began. But despite how sleepy and tired his body was he couldn't bring himself to relax. It wasn't fair to be so young and useless in such a crisis.

But perhaps there was some things he could do. For one, he knew he had to talk to his older brother about Yami. '_His behavior is so strange all of a sudden. And his voice was so awful, so gloomy and – he just wasn't himself. I don't think he can handle this anymore. He's sounding like he wants to give up and die.'_ Mokuba snuggled into his blanket and tried to calm his nervous emotions.

"_I just wanted to know if Yami was there yet."_

"_Yes. Mokuba he just walked in a little while ago." _

_Mokuba sighed mentally and smiled gently. "Can I speak to him real quick?" Mokuba shifted uneasily in the chair as he waited to hear the older one's voice over the line. He had that aching, nagging pain inside that urged him to call and hopefully figure out his friend's disposition._

"_Mokuba? Is everything all right?" Yami's voice sounded worried and stern._

_The young one nodded, "All is fine. Well, you know, as good as it can be. How are ya doing? One of our servants said you weren't coming over. Why? Did something happen or come up?" Mokuba questioned._

_It took a while for the other to respond, for a moment Mokuba thought the connection had disconnected. "I just couldn't come over. I thought it'd be better if I stayed with Yugi's grandfather and you know, it just seemed better to stay here."_

_Mokuba frowned deeply at the lack of sincerity in the other's voice. It sounded off, as if strained. But what would be the appropriate way of asking? "Are you sure that's the reason? You know it's okay to be upset and worried, Yami.' He replied, hoping it was the right thing to say._

_There was another pause of silence before any reply given. "Mokuba, what do you mean? I'm fine, really. If anything, how are you and Jyonouchi holding up? I know Kaiba's been working a lot lately with all these plans of his – are you okay?" _

"_Yeah. I understand that to make all of this go away, he does have to work harder. I know that." Mokuba blinked and inwardly sighed. How did this become about him and Kaiba anyway? _

"_Well, that's good to hear. Listen, I think Solomon is calling me, so I better go. Take care, Mokuba. Everything's going to be fine."_

_Mokuba's expression softened. "I know." Though Yami's last comment before hanging up sounded as if he was the one needing the convincing._

Mokuba sat up in his bed and threw the blankets off his body.

* * *

Kaiba turned the knob of the office door and almost groaned at the sight of Jyonouchi's smiling face. "Hey, I thought I'd just bring it up so he wouldn't hafta come all the way up here just to go all the way back down." He explained entering the room.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shut the door. "Whatever. Just set it on the table there."

"Did you have a rough day at work?" Jyonouchi asked, catching the tired tone in his words.

The brunet stopped and stared at the other's thin form, now getting comfortable on the couch in front of the coffee table. It was now he realized, there were two plates of pasta on the tray. With a defeated exhale, Kaiba sat down beside him and dared to engage in conversation with his dinner partner.

"Well? Was it a bad day for you? Or do you always sound so down when you work this late?" He asked with concern.

Kaiba narrowed his brows, "I'm not down." He replied appalled at the question entirely. He wasn't in the least upset about anything – everything was going according to his plan. There was nothing to be 'down' about.

Jyonouchi smiled and took the blue silk napkin off of a plate of freshly made breadsticks. He picked one up and took a big bite of one. "Well, you sound pretty low to me. You sure you aren't?" He asked again, with his mouth full.

Kaiba cringed in disgust. "Quit talking while eating. Honestly, you are revolting sometimes." He said lifting his fork.

Jyonouchi swallowed. "Sorry. This bread is pretty good though."

"Please. You have bad table manners despite what food is placed in front of you." He shot back in that familiar snobbish tone of his.

He was sounding more like the old Kaiba. The one very confident in his ability and Jyonouchi had to smile about that. He was beginning to think that side had faded with the finding out of his disgusting truth. "Well, I guess I can't lie about that. Still, like I was saying before you rudely changed the subject, are you okay?"

Kaiba fell back to that moody behavior. But he leaned back against the cushion and nodded. "Define what okay means. I want you to know that things are great at the moment. All will be over in a matter of weeks. You'll be free to do whatever you want." Kaiba answered and looked his company straight in those dark brown eyes of his.

Jyonouchi blushed and turned away. "But what if, all I want to do is…" He couldn't bring himself to be so forward, so honest with his feelings. What he wanted to say and do.

"This is good food. Of course, there's just one little problem, you forgot to bring something to drink, you moron." Kaiba broke in and folded his arms across his chest.

Jyonouchi blinked and stared down at the tray. Suddenly their deep conversation was washed away with old bickering and whining. "Don't be callin' me a moron. I just forgot. You should be happy that I brought up your food. I'll be right back." He said with a big pout on his face. Kaiba could only smile as the door closed with a slight slam.

A few minutes rolled by and Kaiba's momentary silence was interrupted by a small knock that he knew couldn't be the troublemaker's. So there was only one other it could be. He stood and thanks to said troublemaker's antics felt a bit lighter, relaxed than before. "Mokuba, I thought maybe you were sleeping." He said letting his brother inside.

"Seto." He spoke so full of uncertainty and confusion.

"Hey. What is it?" He asked kneeling down to his level.

Mokuba shook his head and walked to the sofa, where he and Jyonouchi had been. "I don't know what's wrong. It just seems like, I know-"

Kaiba followed and sat beside him, "What?"

"It's Yami." The older brother didn't scowl at the name, as he would any other time. "He's not okay, not at all. I know there's something really wrong with him. Seto, I'm afraid he's not gonna make it through."

Kaiba frowned. "Mokuba what are you talking about?"

"I spoke to him on the phone today. He was supposed to come by and visit but he changed his mind at the last second. He sounded awful, as if ready to give up. I'm really scared for him. I tried to ask him but I know he didn't tell me because I'm just a stupid little kid and he wouldn't want to bother me but I-"

Kaiba hugged him close and stroked his hair. "Don't ever refer to yourself as stupid. Did he really sound so upset to you?" He asked trying hard not to shake off the uncaring emotions within him. He really didn't want to hear about Yami but then again, it was a friend of Mokuba's and obviously it hurt him.

"Seto. I'm scared. I know it sounds dumb, but I'm scared." He whispered into his brother's shirt trying hard not to completely lose it.

The brunet grimaced with a distained glare. He didn't want to ridicule Yami and he knew what to say. He mentally groaned and sucked up his pride, "Fine. It's okay to be afraid. Because remember, no matter how afraid you get, I'll always be here to erase the fear." He promised. He gulped, "I'll check on that nuisance-friend of yours tomorrow and see what consolation I can possibly give. All right?"

Mokuba sat up and wiped his eyes. There seemed to be a shining light of hope in those hazels. "Really? You will do that?" Kaiba nodded and touched his cheek. Mokuba crashed back into his brother's chest.

"Everything will be all right." He assured with confidence in his soothing whisper.

Jyonouchi stood outside the door, now slightly open. He smiled faintly, bittersweet. '_I didn't realize how devastated Yami was. I really thought nothing could break him. If Mokuba's right then- I'm losing another friend to those awful inhuman demons. This is all my fault.'_ Jyonouchi shut the door and tried to catch his breath. Suddenly everything was coming full circle in his head.

About ten minutes rolled by and Kaiba was beginning to drift off to the sounds of Mokuba's slow steady breathing. He almost didn't hear Jyonouchi come in. "Is he sleeping?" The blond asked trying hard not to show his face to Kaiba.

The brunet looked at him, and noticed him turn his gaze. He grew suspicious. "Yes. He's sleeping."

"Here's some tea that chef of yours made." He muttered under his breath. He sat down next to the other but kept his eyes to the floor.

But of course it only made him more and more confused. "Jyonouchi," Kaiba called, grazing the other's cheek with his free left hand. The other sighed but still didn't face him. "Jyonouchi." He said sternly.

"I think I better just go on to bed too. I don't want to interrupt you with your meal." He stood to leave but Kaiba grabbed his wrist tightly. "Kaiba." And on impulse, Jyonouchi stared at him.

Though surprised by the puffiness and red all over his eyes and cheeks, he didn't let go. "Sit." He commanded and the blond complied. He sat with his hands resting back on his lap. "If you thought you could hide your tears from me forever, that was foolish. What were you crying about?"

"Mokuba said that Yami-"

"Forget what you overheard. I said I'd take care of it, so that shouldn't be a concern anymore." He assured just as he'd done with Mokuba.

But Jyonouchi wasn't so sure. "How can you take care of it? If Yami's so badly upset, how can you possibly take the hurt away?" He asked, those lips of his trembling.

Kaiba's expression seemed to sadden at the other's doubts. "You're doubting me again. I thought that you trusted me completely." The tone seemed so down, so hurt.

"Kaiba, emotions like pain and hurt aren't like everything else. You can't simply wash them away. No matter how hard you try, they'll always be there." He insisted.

"But not people. Jyonouchi, I promised to rid all of the demons in your life. Are you saying that isn't enough? Doing that won't erase the pain? Are you saying that my efforts are pointless?" He asked with his tone so tragically offended.

Jyonouchi grabbed his hand and shook his head. "No." He threatened tears, "There's not a damn thing that can top all you've done already. You've taken away so many nights of disgust and misery and given me so much. Please believe how grateful I am." He pleaded.

Kaiba stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Jyonouchi I am so close to giving you that freedom. It's just, honestly, once you have it, I'm worried you'll never want to stay here with Mokuba and I ever again. What would I have to do, to make you stay?"

Jyonouchi frowned. "Nothing. I don't ever want to leave you." His confession left his lips all too fast, he found himself blushing.

"But the end isn't here yet. And before it comes, you might not feel that way anymore." Kaiba replied, this time he averted his gaze.

The blond kept his hand cradled in his and he rested his head against Kaiba's shoulder, "There's nothing that would make me want to leave."

The brunet shut his eyes and swallowed deeply, "But you said yourself, pain doesn't ever go away. And unfortunately, there'll be a lot of pain to come." Kaiba admitted truthfully, bitterly.

* * *

Kaiba woke up to find himself alone on the sofa couch in his office. The wasted entrees of last night were no longer there on the table, nor were Jyonouchi and Mokuba beside him. He stood and started to wonder if maybe it all was just a dream. He stretched a little and stepped out into the hallway.

"Kaiba." He froze and turned to see Jyonouchi smiling at him. To his surprise, the blond hugged him close. "I'm so afraid of what's to come. I don't know how Yugi is, but I know what the hells he's going through and yeah, it makes me cry. I've been crying every night since finding out. But I have you. And you'll take it all away." He whispered gently before letting go.

The brunet stared at him in a dazed shock. The strangely cheerful other continued smiling, "Now c'mon. You're already makin' us late."

Kaiba frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Breakfast of course. Seriously, you've been sleeping all morning – it's almost lunchtime." Kaiba followed the other down the stairs. He was still unable to process whether everything last night actually happened. When he entered the breakfast room, he saw Mokuba smiling brightly in the chair beside his. Was this all a very good dream? Kaiba couldn't help but smile and sit at his place.

"Good morning Seto. Now let's eat!" Mokuba chimed.

* * *

Jinoh sat up from the couch and looked around. He was about to lose it, after being in the hotel room with no one doing anything at all to him. It was absolutely strange and unnatural to him. "What is-" He froze as the door beeped and unlocked. But to his surprise it wasn't Seto Kaiba that stood at the door way. "Who are you?" Jinoh asked confused.

The tall man with the black hair and shades smiled and nodded. "Call me Isono, I am here to transport you to a safer location."

Jinoh narrowed his confused gaze. "Safer?"

"Yes. The end of Monuten's reign of sick obsession is coming to an end. However, he has figured out where you reside and now you must be removed from this location. So let's go."

"Reign of obsession? It's coming to an end? What is going on?" He didn't know whether to be upset or what. He was simply utterly confused.

* * *

Lien drummed her fingers along the desk of her dearest husband. But she couldn't take the nagging fear within her soul. She picked up the phone and dialeda number. "I know that this plan isn't going to work. I'm almost sure that young Seto already knows there's a plan in the works to take back Jyonouchi. I don't know how he gets his information but somehow… I have to figure out his game." She said to herself.

With the phone in one hand, she buzzed the intercom with the other. "Minako, get in here right away." She ordered hastily.

He was in quickly. "Yes? What is the matter, Mrs. Monuten?"

She smirked, "Ah sweetie, as I've told you before, you can just call me Lien. I trust my husband's given you the orders of ambushing Mr. Kaiba's estate?"

"Yes ma'am. We are only to await his command."

She frowned and stood to her feet. "No. Your loyalties are to me. Remember, I am your boss and you answer and carry out these orders on _my_ command. Understood?"

He blinked and nodded. "Yes, Mrs.- Lien. Of course."

She smiled. "Only because, I know that it's just too soon to barge in." '_I have to find out what he's up to before Hinoto makes a collosal mistake.'_


	35. Chapter 35

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 35**

Jinoh followed down the stairwell of the highly acclaimed hotel. Whether he wanted to leave or not, wasn't his decision after all – of course, when did he ever have the right to _make_ any sort of decision? But this non-threatening presence was getting to him in all the cruelest of ways. Wasn't his newly appointed master interested in ripping him apart, touching him, making him beg in the most submissive way possible?

The man in dark, Kaiba's most trusted employee, Isono remained as silent as the emptiness around them. Jinoh had realized that this hallway was a lot more secluded than the other ones of the hotel. In fact there were no other people around, no noises from busy computers or employees. "In five more minutes we will be before your new hideout. Mr. Kaiba will meet you there in two hours."

The statement seemed so much like a military briefing but it shattered into thousands of shards that stabbed at Jinoh's already clouded brain like knives. He didn't understand any of this. But he knew better than to ask questions. It was never smart to ask why – never. If he ever did so with Hinoto, the agony and play would be much more severe. Was that possible? Yes and Jinoh knew that.

* * *

Kaiba threw on his favorite black sweater. He stared at himself in that large bathroom mirror and he couldn't bring himself to smile. It was a natural little problem of his. He could smile in front of Mokuba and whenever the mood struck him just right – but never for himself. How can one smile so openly? It was a trifling question he found his mind thinking - trifling, ridiculous question. Why he thought it in the first place was another mystery to him.

His hair was still damp from the shower he'd just taken. It was a brilliant breakfast that passed this morning, he actually forgot for a moment all that ailed them. But his mind so ready and always on track, prevented that dream morning from taking over. A good thing, since there was plenty left to do and little time to work with.

His first concern would be to deal with Jinoh, whom now he knew was in the safety of his employee and closest 'friend', Isono. "I don't know his state of mind, his readiness for what's to come. Erasing all the ugly could bring insanity to his tortured soul." After all, a heart that has only known to be submissive and abused may not understand and be ready to know what freedom and love entails. "He has no family; none that survived after Hinoto killed every last relative." He couldn't help but smirk in glorified disgust, "Hinoto is the only one that shares his blood."

The disturbing images that plagued his mind, of how they must torture him with that truth hurt Kaiba deeper than anything else. A soul can only take so much before slipping into endless darkness. Still, if all was to be destroyed, all would have to face the bitterness and pain once more. Why was it so hard for him to completely believe though? He knew what to do – he faced his darkness sucked it up and complied to the torment, knowing all would end as it did. So why couldn't he completely convince the hesitation plaguing him still?

* * *

Hinoto stepped up and shook his head. "I traveled all this way to ask why you have chosen to ridicule and spread these foul and loathing rumors along to other members of our council." He said sitting across from Mr. Griffman.

Griffman nodded. "I tried to warn you but your connections were always busy and corrupted. That Kaiba child is nothing more than a pest. He's not like you and I; he's for the underdogs and children of the world. Someone like him is not interested in the things we are. I thank you for traveling all this way, I assume you share the same beliefs to come all this way. He's up to no good, so what should we do about him?"

Hinoto stood to his feet. "I assure you Mr. Griffman, he isn't like you or I as you and I are not the same either. Let me tell you a little bit about why I am truly here. We have this code of secrecy and professionalism that I thought you were aware of and yet instead of doing this in a timely professional manner, you decide to gossip and tell everyone in our joint-circle of your doubts and dealing with Seto Kaiba. Did it not dawn on you that that hurts our business and that I've had numerous questions come to me about the safety of our merchandise? Some have actually put in a request to return our slaves."

Mr. Griffman frowned. "I apologize for that, Hinoto. I know it wasn't very smart of me but I assure you that it is only misery to invest on him."

"Yes. I can see that now. Now then, about what I plan on doing about this whole mess…"

"I had this plan that we could-"

Hinoto stared at him and shook his head. "I'm afraid you just don't understand. You broke several rules of conduct in the council. Fatal flaws and mistakes that jeopardize everything we've come to expand and cherish. Mr. Griffman, you have to be punished for this foolishness."

Griffman stood to his feet as well. "What do you mean?" He narrowed his brows and secretly pushed a button on the bottom of his desktop.

"Why, I speak of your untimely death. Foolishness is never forgiven." He answered with a tone so serious and real.

Five guys stepped in, men that worked for the very worried Griffman. He smirked nervously, "I am not the one that's gonna die. You were the one that started this mess by bringing Kaiba in our humble games."

Hinoto sighed. "You never understood that this was never a 'game'. This is a business of entertainment. I never should have let you in, because you don't know how to appreciate the beauty and appeal of my slaves to their extremes." The men surrounded Hinoto with guns drawn, but they refrained from shooting. Hinoto glanced at all of them and shook his head. "Also, you seem to forget where these men came from. Griffman, if you recall I gave these men to you for protection and services. As such, I'm now revoking your place at my table." The men turned their attention to Griffman, "Goodbye." He didn't have time to respond before being shot five times by the bodyguards now standing beside Hinoto Monuten.

Before Hinoto turned to leave, his phone rang in his jacket pocket. He smiled softly at the familiar ring of his wife. "Hello beautiful."

Lien smiled on her end but it was distracted. "How are things going?" She asked in a soft and relaxed tone. Though she was far from so.

"I'm taking care of business. Things are smoother than I thought they'd be. I'll be home early."

"That's great, hun. I just got through speaking with twenty of our guys there in America. It seems that our computer was having problems and unexplainably couldn't receive any messages directed to us on this issue. It's coincidental so I'm searching for any signs of hacking and interference. I think we have an undercover spy here working with Seto."

"Is that so? Well then, I think we better find him before things get word about the ambush on his house. I don't want him to know ahead of time."

She grimaced. "So you still wish to go through with it? What if he does know about all of this?"

"Don't worry so much. We're just fine and whoever the spy is, cannot possibly know unless you shout it out yourself." He insisted.

She nodded mentally. "All right. Stay safe and continue on your end. I'll get crackin' on my end here, sweetie. Love you and tell me of anything you discover."

"Likewise. Love you too."

Lien hung up the phone and shook her head. "Is there something wrong, my lady, Lien?" Minako asked sitting in the chair across from her at the desk.

"Just remember not to do anything unless I personally give you the permission. I will take the heat from my husband should he attempt to smite or punish you."

Minako shook his head. "With all due respect to your husband, you were the one that assigned me in the first place – the one that hired me to carry out the given tasks. You're the only one that has the right to order me to do any action; the only that I can comfortably accept and agree. I've only met your husband on a few occasions since I've worked here."

She smiled and nodded. "That's true. I like an employee that does and listens to what he's told. I am the one that hired you but Hinoto is the one that recommended you so I wouldn't talk to boldly in front of him." She warned with a dark smile. "Still, it is a better idea to hold off at least for now."

* * *

"I apologize for leaving you alone with no explanation. Things abruptly changed and I couldn't make it back to the room to speak with you." Kaiba said as he entered the room and signaled Isono to leave. "But now we haven't a lot of time to discuss what all is to come."

Jinoh had just barely stood to his feet and faced his thought-to-be-torturer. '_Speak with me? What does he mean by the word speaking? Is that some sort of joke or code for meaning to fuck me? All this precaution and talk about safety and the end… What could be the truth?'_

Kaiba stared him straight in the eyes and surveyed his expression. It wasn't so spaced and disinterested as before, there was confusion and perhaps anger deeply nestled in those dark eyes of his. It was the most emotion Kaiba had seen on him. "Again, I am Seto Kaiba. It is good to meet you Monuten Jinoh."

Jinoh went wide-eyed momentarily before falling into that grim expression once more. '_He knows my name, who I am. Now I am thoroughly confused.'_ He wanted to ask, wanted desperately to say the questions and uncertainties racing through. But obedience was taught long ago, at a very tender age.

Kaiba shook his head, half stunned at his ability to keep all things and thoughts to himself. He actually felt even worse about the situation. It was hard to believe the one before him was a year and a half older than Kaiba when those eyes were oh so lost and unclear. "Jinoh, I know a lot about you. I've read things about you, I am aware of your friendship with Jyonouchi Katsuya."

'_Jyonouchi. How are you doing these days you big crybaby?'_

"I need you to answer some questions for me. For Jyonouchi's sake as well as your own and every other child stuck in this organization, I hope you can give me what I need." He stated to what seemed to be an overwhelmed other.

"Jyonouchi. You have him?" Jinoh finally spoke.

Kaiba could feel the concern in his broken, perhaps even hesitant voice. "Yes. I am taking care of him." The brunet confirmed with a tone emotionless and cold. "But we aren't discussing him at the moment. Tell me what I need and then we can discuss him. Do you agree with these terms?"

Jinoh stared at him and swallowed. '_Terms? He's actually giving me a… choice?' _The very notion was tragically hilarious and ridiculous to him. He never was given choice, asked questions, given explanation. "I have nothing to offer you but what I was brought here with; my body. I have no other use to you." He replied with truth and uncaring.

Kaiba shook his head. "There's more to you than a torn and broken in body. You know a lot about your father's company, about the floors and rooms. You could probably tell me the location of-"

"I don't understand." Jinoh spoke out, Surprisingly finding it easier and easier to relax with Kaiba.

He nodded. "Jinoh. I'm talking about the end of your father's reign. By the end of this month of December, he will be dead." A stunned and shocked look tattooed on Jinoh's face at the settling of those words. "And you will help me do so."

* * *

"Sir, what would you have us do?"

Hinoto put the phone back in his pocket. "I honestly don't believe my wife is completely behind me on this plan of mine. I think I will return earlier, perhaps tomorrow morning. I also don't trust that Minako guy to carry out my command. Knowing my darling wife, she ordered him not to listen to me. That's very well, I'll issue the command to the one second in charge, Minako's assistant." '_Sorry to go behind your back, my love, but it has to be done.'_

* * *

"Greetings. Where is the young Kaiba?"

The butler nodded and excused himself to go and contact the young one who was in the middle of playing a video game with Jyonouchi. Mokuba came down and nodded in acknowledgment to the guest. "What are you doing here Milain? Seto left about an hour ago."

The man in a dark blue suit only sighed. "Young Mokuba, there is something I need from you. The note that you were requested to hold and hide in secret, Master Kaiba has ordered to retrieve it at this time."

Mokuba blinked and nodded. "All right, come on." Mokuba and Milain ascended the stairs and went down the long stretch of hallway until they finally came to a lone door at the very end right of the entire Kaiba mansion. "It's in here."

Milain nodded as the young one opened the door and stepped in. Milain put his hand on the knob and shook his head. "I apologize for doing this Master Mokuba but it is for your own good." He spoke breaking the mood. Mokuba turned around and stared at him in confusion over the strange comment. And he noticed the hand resting on that doorknob. "Your brother knew all along that you would hide it here and thus he feels very sorry for doing this to you. But trust him in the fact that, all will be the way it should be." He spoke quickly, never stepping into the room.

Mokuba blinked and tried to dart for the door. But Milain shut and locked it from the outside with a special key given to him by Kaiba. "Wait. What's going on?" Mokuba shouted but he knew it was pointless. This particular room was almost soundproof thanks to the generator and security programs humming and buzzing. It was a secret room that the Kaiba brothers would hide and sneak away to when they wanted to be alone and away from Gozaburo. A place that Kaiba had suddenly abandoned once that bastard left their lives.


	36. Chapter 36

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 36**

"I realize there isn't much clarity in my words but there isn't time for idle chit-chat and conversing. This matter has to be settled swiftly and effectively." Kaiba stated coolly.

"You're speaking nonsense. It's not a lack of clarity; it's a lack of reasoning. You're crazy to think that you can bring him to an end." He fumed trying hard to get the facts to this stubborn other. "He's got more people and connections-"

"For someone so used to being an obedient little dog you seem to be quite capable of running your mouth off to me." Kaiba remarked curiously.

Jinoh did not pout in offense instead he calmed and went completely silent. Kaiba was right. He wasn't at all the type to stand up to someone and speak his opinion to anyone above and higher than him. The only person he ever opened up to and spoke of such things was with Jyonouchi, so this outburst was utterly inexcusable. "I apologize. I have no right. Forgive me." He had reverted back to obedience.

Kaiba sighed. "I'm going to offer you a choice Jinoh. Do you want to help me get rid of these people or do you want to remain what you are right now for the rest of your life?" There was nothing but silence. Jinoh couldn't bring himself to trust that Kaiba's questions and proposals were real and not some sick game to prove his loyalty to Hinoto and Lien, as rarely they would create when introducing new players in their council.

But Kaiba wasn't going to accept this silence for any reason because there _was_ some sign of revenge, a yearning for retribution somewhere inside him. "Jyonouchi's only concern right now is living a normal life. He's terrified of Hinoto, even being safe and sound in my home, he's afraid that he'll find a way. He cries and writes drastic poems and letters to himself about the trifling ordeals and unbearable truths that haunt him in his dreams. Don't you understand, Jinoh? I don't need your cooperation, I promised him that I would destroy those nightmares and dispose of all the people whom brought that torture upon him. It's going to happen, but I'd prefer your help in doing so." He said calmly, gently.

'_Jyonouchi.'_ He stared up at Kaiba and exhaled softly. "You honestly are doing this for Jyonouchi? What makes you so sure you can overcome someone whose been doing this for so many years? Sometimes you can't save everyone." He insisted with those nervous eyes of mixed beliefs. So badly he knew what punishment he would face for even daring to defy his master's orders and loyalty, but there was no guarantee anyone would make it out with this stranger, Seto Kaiba's, plan.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You underestimate my authority. I can save anyone that I choose to."

* * *

Hinoto shut his eyes and relaxed against the soft seats of his private plane. Soon he would be back at his 'castle' and all of the dreary mistake would be behind him. He'll have Jyonouchi waiting for him, no more rumors flapping about and all that will be left is dealing with the young Kaiba punk, which wouldn't be all that difficult for someone as tough and smart as he. Everything always worked out for his benefit after all. Hinoto Monuten always got what he wanted in the end…

_Meanwhile Back At His Company_

"What do you mean? I thought you promised me you wouldn't initiate anything until I gave the word."

"Mrs. Monuten, you do not understand. I promised you just that, however my subordinate was given direct orders from Mr. Monuten himself to retrieve Jyonouchi Katsuya back immediately. Apparently your husband is on his way back and ordered Jyonouchi to be here prior to his arrival. It was not my doing of this I assure you." Minako insisted.

She sighed and shook her head. "I believe you." She inwardly smiled. '_Hinoto you know me too well. Only you would do something like this, knowing I wouldn't take the risk and issue a safer less drastic approach. I was the foolish one to believe you'd allow that much freedom to control. Very well, there's nothing left for me to prevent, I just hope you know what you're doing.'_ She stared at him and nodded. "Minako you may leave now. I have things that need to be done before my husband returns."

"Of course." He bowed slightly, turned and left. '_Terrific. I need to tell Mr. Kaiba of this latest development. I just hope we can bring all this about before Monuten hurts anymore of these kids.''_

* * *

Jyonouchi wandered down the hallways and exhaled softly in the silence around. "Where is Mokuba?" He searched everywhere for the little guy but nothing was all he found. The servants were clueless on the whereabouts and were looking for him too. "I should call Kaiba – something just doesn't feel right." He muttered to himself as he descended the stairs heading to the main hall. But his body soon found itself freezing stiff as he surveyed the doorstop opening the door for a man dressed in black.

Blood drained from his head quickly as he listened to the figure introduce himself as a deliveryman delivering some new supplies and furniture for the place. As everything came to him quite clearly, every bone in his body was paralyzed- he couldn't scream the warning of danger that was entering the house. And he heard the doorstop agree and recall Kaiba saying something about them coming sometime soon, and he signed for delivery. And then everything crashed into darkness as the man glanced up at the frightened blond standing at the mid-section of that lonely stairwell with a dark terrifying smirk. A few men came in with boxes and settled them along the main hall's floor and as the doorstop closed that door, guns suddenly flew out of their jackets.

"Get down on the floor, casualties are not our priority though we won't hesitate to pile them on. Our only concern is Katsuya." The one in the black suit and tie exclaimed. He lowered his gun and stared straight up at his prey.

In all the wrong-filled ways Jyonouchi shivered and teared. "Jyonouchi Katsuya you must return with us, Mr. Monuten has demanded you to come back."

The blond glared and though still trembling shook his head. "I'm not going with you."

He smirked. "Of all the years that I've thrown you back into your corner, chained you up and laughed at the ugly sight of you and your little friend, you honestly want to stand there and resist?" He asked and began walking towards the stairs. Jyonouchi started back up. "It's me, Ryo Ashieen. You can't get away from me – we've got the front door surrounded there's no other place for you to escape to. Give in, Jyonouchi."

The blond was losing all his willpower, all his mustered up courage. He turned around and started running up the stairs but Ryo was just so much quicker, less impatient and he grabbed the other by the arm and pushed him down on the last steps near the top. And Jyonouchi didn't even struggle to get away. "That's right, give in because there's nothing you can do. You are a slave, your own father made you so." Ashieen reminded in a cruel dark whisper.

'_S-Seto help me. Help me please.'_

* * *

"Well now isn't that a complete surprise? Two drastically important phone calls at the same time. Jinoh it's time for action. Apparently Hinoto is coming back from America and he has his men raiding my home to reclaim Jyonouchi. Also, I've received a call from Hinoto himself from his plane, he wants me to meet him at his company this evening at eight 'o'clock." Kaiba shook his head.

"He has Jyonouchi?" Jinoh whispered trying to remain as impassive as his company.

"Yes he does. Now you remember what I told you. As expected this has happened and if I go to this meeting I will be going to die. That's what it is all about, I'm the last remaining threat to his dynasty."

Jinoh frowned. "He did get Jyonouchi like you said. But now that he's there how are you going to save him? He's gonna break if he has to endure all of this again." '_I don't like this guy. He says he's here to protect and save Jyonouchi from it all but part of this 'plan' is throwing him back into the lion's den? No. This style, this cruel way of doing things, isn't just like Hinoto's way? He's just like him…'_

Kaiba sighed and saddened, "I am praying desperately that he survives long enough for the end of all this. It's coming to a close and I know a victory will soon be mine. So come, the time for hesitation and doubt has passed. No more of this nonsense; be the man that Hinoto wanted so badly to repress." Kaiba opened the door and stared back at the other with determined eyes.

Jinoh softened his expression slightly before finding indifference once more. He hated this plan of Kaiba's, actually it wasn't much of a plan – more like plotting a massacre but the end result would be Hinoto, Lien and any other members lying in a pool of dirty blood. So was it worth it? Was this the dream and wish Jyonouchi wanted? He clutched his fists and tried hard not to imagine Jyonouchi doing their sick jobs again and ignoring his own doubts and uneasiness, he made up his mind. "I'll lead you to where you want to go but only because you said you can help him. I don't think for a second that you can save me or anyone else. Jyonouchi's dream of being free is an impossible and unlikely fantasy."

"As long as you get me there I don't give a damn about your cynicism." Kaiba retorted.

* * *

**Monuten Estate**

**6:08 pm**

**Washing Room**

"Good evening my dearest Katsuya. Oh how long it's been since I've laid eyes upon your lithe form." Lien's voice rang through so charmingly docile. She leaned before his tied up figure and smiled with a shake of her head. "Of course you aren't so weak and feeble anymore – look at you, all healthy and rested. You've even gained a few pounds without us to hold and molest you to our content. Obviously my dear husband was right after all. And Seto Kaiba didn't lie either – he's treated you like a normal human being." She sighed and stroked his left cheek, Jyonouchi shivered in remembered fear. "But you know that you aren't normal right? You do realize you never deserved any special treatment given because you aren't worthy of that kind of life. You know that hm?" She asked lifting his face to hers and smiling gently.

Jyonouchi struggled with his old self of giving in and agreeing, trying hard not to be the pathetic dog he was. But the longer she stared, the longer he fought, the more it all came back to him. "Yes." He choked out finally with a low whimper of disappointment.

She dropped his face and laughed lightly before running her hand down his clothed chest. She bit her lip and recalled the feel of his milky smooth skin that was riddled with scars of past play. "Oh how I long to touch you, my dearest Katsuya. But I must wait for my husband and we will play with you together." She groaned slightly and stood to her feet. "So after you are stripped down and rinsed off with massage oil, we will drive down to the company and await his arrival. You remember this washing room right? We have a new massaging oil and it smells really exotic – it'll fit you so beautifully." She exclaimed in a purring tone.

As the doors closed behind her there was a small pause of emptiness until the two guys in navy suits came in with four buckets of that aforementioned oil. Jyonouchi did remember the 'Washing Room' with a terrified passion. It was the first step to a long night of lust and humiliation for him and any other who was brought here. The first rule was, removing all your clothes after they untied your bindings, which he was ordered to do so now and he quickly complied. Next they would approach and drop the buckets before you. It was then your turn to scoop the oil out of it with your hands and rub it all over your body, as he did so now. There was no point fighting because somehow the two guys were always stronger and bigger, and ready to beat the hell out of you, as Jinoh told him a long time ago; the first time he was ever brought to this accursed room. But at least it was only oil this time. Sometimes it was buckets filled with spent semen that you were forced to spread along yourself… So at least it was only oil. '_Jinoh. Are you still here somewhere? I thought I was safe from all of this. Kaiba, please – you hafta save me.'_ He whispered, drenching himself in the intoxicating smell of the oil. Every part of your body had to be soaked in it, caked with it or else you would be beaten for not cooperating.

'_I should've known, I'd be here again. I knew no matter who helped me, I would be brought back here because I am a slave and I don't deserve anything but this life. I'm not worthy of any other way of living.'_ Jyonouchi whispered as he was brought to his feet and they threw the remaining substance onto him. Still standing they tied his hands behind his back and left the room to let him soak. In a few minutes they would return with some dark-colored robe for him to wear to their destination, this time the Monuten Corporation. Tears trailed down his face as he stood there dripping. "Kaiba."


	37. Chapter 37

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 37**

_In the darkness I can hide._

_But the light shining down_

_Reveals my smile as a frown._

Kaiba stepped into the limousine that waited outside the Kaiba Hotel and with Jinoh right behind, they were on their way to Monuten's corporation. It was quiet, the thoughts and ever-clear strategy repeating over and over in the young brunet's head. Of course there were so many blank spots and holes within this layout of his. He didn't like going in so early but Monuten was working fast to keep him in check and so drastic action had to be taken so abruptly. It would be all right though – Kaiba could save anyone. He would save Jyonouchi.

Jinoh sighed in feared turmoil; he was caught in another twisted game. But it wasn't his Father or Lien playing him. All his life of being a slave, a toy, a lovely plaything, would soon change forever but for the worse or better? He couldn't bring himself to believe, despite how convincing the one beside him was, he just couldn't see Jyonouchi's dream of freedom and escape. They didn't deserve a normal life – it wasn't meant to be. As he recalled Hinoto telling him so long ago, '_Today you have nothing left. You're seven years old and the last cousin has been killed. I am the only one you have left. You are mine and no other's property.'_

Property. It was the same thing his mother had become. The woman who had no name, no importance, whom lived to serve Lien and Hinoto until the day she ended up pregnant and borne the son of a sadistic monster. And then she had to die – that fateful night he was brought into this world. If he remembered how to cry, he would perhaps be drowning in tears at this moment. But he never cried, unless commanded to do so.

"Tell me, ever since Jyonouchi left have things changed?"

And Jinoh snapped out of his past long enough to catch the end of the question. He shrugged, "They were angry; tragically angry about his father's explosion and when they found out he was no longer within their grasp they became even more crazed with fury." He thought about it some more. "And then after a while, they were back to normal. After a few more weeks, they found another kid and placed him with me. A good friend of Jyonouchi's named Yugi. Jyonouchi used to talk about him all the time and I only wish I could have seen him a bit better in that dark cabin."

Kaiba shook his head. "There's nothing much to see. He's just a short kid with spiky colored hair." He replied and turned his gaze out the window, as if there was something worth seeing.

Jinoh shrugged. '_He spoke about you too, in grumbling rants of frustration. And even though he always cried when made to do our everyday sex activities, he seemed to take the bitter things you said to heart. When you'd call him a dog and nothing, he listened every time.'_

* * *

Jyonouchi was beside himself with worry and pain. There was nothing to do but comply, just like the old days. He walked into the elevator, keeping his eyes to the floor. The top floor would be the destination, where both offices of both his Masters' worked and flourished their company's reputation; and on this same floor, the other room no office personnel was allowed to enter though all knew full well what the room was for. Every young boy or girl brought to 'visit' knew it.

"You know, I wanted to tell you in the car but a friend of yours visited this place recently. He was in all ways not prepared for punishment. I actually felt pretty bad for him; he was such a little guy after all."

Jyonouchi shuddered. '_Little guy?'_

"Even though they didn't feel that connection they felt with you, they did enjoy his crazy spiky hair. I've never seen someone with blond, black and red hair. He was pretty unique of course, if he had one thing in common with you, it was he cried for the longest time afterwards in fits of shakes and trembles."

And it hit him hard. How could he have forgotten about his dear friend Yugi? He was brought here quite some time ago and only Jyonouchi could possibly know the torment he endured and yet amongst the chaos he'd let it bury somewhere deep within his mind. He didn't want to remember, didn't want to know of this other reason to hate himself. It was all his doing and there was no doubt in his mind that Yugi would ever be able to look at him the same way again.

Tears were beginning to shed from his heartbroken eyes as the elevator finally stopped. And his company, Mr. Ashieen, only pulled on his arm and led him to where he already knew to go. In an hour everything would be back to the way it was; or in his case, back to normal. Except this time, he doubted he'd be able to even seen his friends again. Jyonouchi was left alone and everything within him finally collapsed into a cold loneliness. What if he did see his friends again – only on this side of hell? And he broke thinking of the sight of all his friends being touched and dirtied like himself. They didn't deserve his life.

* * *

Mokuba pounded and cried as he tried to figure out what all was happening. Suddenly the door he had spent abusing, opened and with a gasp of terrified exclaim he saw Yami. Without hesitation he flung himself onto him and sobbed. Standing behind the taller tri-colored teen, was another member of Kaiba's forces. After a few minutes of stroking the raven-haired child's back, he calmed and pulled away, still sniffling and shaking slightly.

Milain sighed and nodded his head. "Young Mokuba, I hope you weren't too afraid. I am deeply sorry for having to do things in this way. But it is what your older brother had instructed. You're safety was as always his top priority."

Mokuba took the time to absorb that statement in all its dignified glory. "I don't understand what is going on."

"Your brother knows too well the habits and personalities of sick individuals as you well know, he knew this would happen. And in the end, he expected them to kidnap and recapture Jyonouchi Katsuya. But as a secondary objective if they could find you, then you would have been take to. He couldn't allow something so tragic to befall you so just before Monuten issued the command, our undercover agent, Minako, reported it to us and we were able to successfully save you from a grueling fate."

Mokuba frowned and shook his head, "What about Jyonouchi? You are telling me the truth – Seto would never hand him over or allow him to be taken back."

"I know it sounds wrong even heartless, but it's for the best outcome that he return to their disgusting lair. Mr. Kaiba's plan though scary and dangerous, will be ending this reign of pain they have created. I assure you young Mokuba, your friend Jyonouchi will be safe by the end of this day." Milain assured him.

"But still why would he..?"

Milain smiled softly. He knelt down and faced him sternly, "Your brother knows these kinds of people inside and out. He can share the pain that Mr. Jyonouchi has been suffering with this whole time. What must be done will happen but we both know there is nobody in this world that can stop Mr. Kaiba from accomplishing this goal. It's the same thing as long ago, with Gozaburo Kaiba." Mokuba averted his eyes to the floor and nodded.

Yami watched them and listened but didn't understand what all they were saying, the meaning behind each statement of Kaiba. He knew of Kaiba's horrible plan but the way the man named Milain spoke, it was as if there was something more personal. '_How could he share Jyonouchi's pain? He speaks as if Kaiba was once…'_ Suddenly, a lot of things made sense. The reason Kaiba had grown so involved, had just about consumed himself into this miserable realm of torture and Jyonouchi's tears. And for once, Yami didn't have a thought to think or say.

* * *

Lien blinked. "I don't understand. I thought my dear sweet Hinoto told him not to be here until-"

"Correct. However, he's managed to break into the company somehow. If it's not too bold to say, I think there's been a treacherous snake in our midst. Somewhere in the company is someone working for Kaiba, how else could he get inside so easily?"

She narrowed her soft angry eyes but slowly calmed. "It's all right. I might as well keep him company until my husband arrives. I still have an hour before he'll be here."

"What would you have me do, Lady Lien?"

She nodded. "Stay here and guard Katsuya, there's no doubt in my mind his only reason for being here is him. He's pissed because my husband deceived him and now he's trying to steal him away again. If he finds his way up here, kill him upon entry."

"Yes ma'am." He watched her leave and headed for the opposite door that led to the hallway leading to the aforementioned room. To his surprise, the door wasn't locked...

* * *

"There have been too many accidents happening lately and I cannot rest knowing there is a betrayal among us. But where do I start?" Lien questioned as she pressed the arrow pointing down for the elevator. "Who could possibly within this building be smart enough to know everything that we were doing and get it to Seto without us once detecting it?" She mumbled to herself. "Something's not right."

* * *

Minako opened the door slowly and as he stepped in he froze in disgusted shock. '_How could people this cruel exist?'_ Jyonouchi sat cross-legged in the nude with hands tied behind his back and blindfolded. The image was painful in all ways.

And then he snapped out of his daze of wrongness, and realized there was something amiss. When he last saw him he was dressed in a dark-colored robe. "Good evening, Minako."

Minako finally noticed another door that was across the room and out stepped Hinoto Monuten. "Mr. Monuten. You're here earlier than expected. Does your wife know of this?" He asked trying to mask his shock.

"No. And I bet your employer Seto Kaiba doesn't know either." He replied with a dark scowl.

Minako stared him down knowing there was nothing he could say to cover up the truth. Jyonouchi gasped softly at the name.

* * *

_The softness of your skin,_

_The tears falling down your face-_

_You'll always be the pain, I cannot erase._


	38. Chapter 38

**Forever Scarred **

**Chapter 38**

He swung the doors wide open and entered the next conference room and faced the impeccable Lien Monuten. "Some of your people said you wished to entertain me before your husband arrived." Kaiba said with a scowl both disappointed and angry. "But I'm not here to speak with you."

She smirked and nodded, "Right. Because you are here to take back what was never yours." Lien shuffled her feet and maintained her calm but sinister demeanor. "You sure want him back to come so abruptly and determined. I applaud your ability to get in but whoever has aided you until now will be punished."

Kaiba shrugged, "How ironic. I am here to punish you for your betrayal and disgusting habits."

She laughed lightly, "Betrayal? What do you mean?"

"You broke into my home and kidnapped Jyonouchi." She nodded. "No one takes what's mine." He warned.

Lien frowned deeply. "He was never yours. You are the thief that stole him away from us. But now he is with us and all that's left are minor details. Such as yourself, you need to be erased from existence." She looked him over and smiled softly, "Though I'd rather have you live and serve us in the life that Jyonouchi lives. If you want to see him so badly, maybe we could arrange that for you."

Kaiba shook his head. "I'm not interested. But I understand a little now why it is you turn to these children the way you do. You have no one else to love and no one to listen to your every whim, but kids… Children can be made to do whatever you tell them, no matter how dark or twisted because you are bigger and stronger than they will ever be. And of course you two could never have any, so why not hate them enough to use them?"

She quirked her brow, "What are you trying to imply?" She was obviously growing appalled by his words.

"It's true isn't it? You two are incapable of having children yourselves, and you have no desire to adopt some undeserving child as your own. So you hate them because they don't want to be with you. And neither you nor your husband love one another, you simply have a common interest in hurting others. Really now, have you ever taken the time to open your eyes? I bet sex between you two is so boring that you spend most of your time with the kids that'll never be truly yours."

She laughed. "Take your heart to heart conversations somewhere else. I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about. My love, my loyalty, stands alongside my husband. I don't need to define my life with you. Perhaps it is best that you die because obviously you'll never conform to obedience. With how determined and obsessive as you are, I can tell you were never shown respect or discipline. Surely with Jyonouchi in your grasp, you noticed how quiet and obedient he was. That's all because of us."

Kaiba shook his head. "Actually, he wasn't like that at all. He was annoying, irritating, and an energetic idiot running around the house like he owned it with my brother. Other then nightmares and fits of tears, there was no influence of your presence. You see, when you remove these kids from people like you, it's amazing how normal and playful they can be, once they're comfortable." He shared thoughtfully. He walked up to her and leaned in against her ear, "No matter how much you train and terrify them in obedience, they'll never be yours. Once the chains and doors are opened, they'll never come back to you again."

She stepped back and slapped him. There was a look of anger and embarrassment. "You don't know what you're talking about." She fumed and pulled out a gun. "Honestly, you are the one who's annoying. I was right about you from the beginning. I don't know why my husband insisted on letting you in but you're not getting any closer."

Kaiba stood facing his enemy with calm, unflinching eyes. And then from behind him the door opened again. Lien stared wide-eyed in wonder, "Jinoh."

He looked uneasy and hesitant. Why was he brought into all of this? This wasn't his big scheme; he didn't want any part of this complicated set-up. But still here he was facing the one that he obeyed and feared his whole life. He stared at her with overwhelmed eyes, a gun held loosely in his right hand.

"What are you doing, Jinoh?" She questioned fiercely.

"Where is Jyonouchi?" He asked nervously, quietly. This was an interesting wrinkle in his plan. He had told Jinoh to stand outside as he spoke to her but instead here he was facing her. "Where is Jyonouchi?" He repeated.

Lien sighed softly, keeping her gun pointed at Kaiba. She smiled and nodded. "He's upstairs in the waiting room, sweetie. I'll take you to go see him if you put down the gun and get over here right now." She said sternly.

Jinoh didn't say or even look at Kaiba and he shut his eyes and let his hand rest down to his side. "Promise me if I do so, you won't shoot him." He meant to be determined but it came as another beg.

"Fine." She put her gun down and signaled him. "Get over here now."

He stared at her and complied. "Yes."

Lien smiled as he walked over and stood slightly behind her, eyes downcast and away from a pair of blues. "What were you talking about, Seto?" A smirk graced her lips once more. "They will always come back to me." She corrected and pulled the gun up to him again.

"I didn't want to be a part of this. But I had this feeling that even though I don't believe, somehow it would happen this way." Jinoh lifted his gun up again.

"Jinoh!" Both guns fired at the same time.

* * *

This was a miserable position Jyonouchi found himself in. He couldn't see a damned thing; only words and sounds were heard. He was in complete darkness, hearing the sounds of evil.

"You know that I am a loyal agent of Seto Kaiba? How long have you known this, may I ask?" He questioned, glaring.

"You've hidden yourself well. And I feel like an idiot being the one that recommended you and brought you into my company. On my plane back here, I found out just exactly what team you were playing for. Masterfully crafted position, I've never seen someone sneak in and get so close and turn out to be a damn snake in the grass. I hope your life with being Mr. Kaiba's rat has been worthwhile, because it's about to cost you your life."

Minako shrugged and glanced at Jyonouchi; "You know it is worth working for a person that seems cold on the outside, but cares deeply for the weak and forgotten children in this world. He holds more wisdom and strength than most men or women learn and experience in their lifetime. If my death, helps him in accomplishing what he set out to do here, then it is well worth it." He said truthfully.

Monuten shook his head. "I never understood people like you. You're so willing to die for him? You realize he assigned you here with the full expectation of your death. It's why he didn't do things himself, he had you and however many others do the inside work, knowing full well the problems and complications that could follow. And like fools you think you're doing something noble and you're in good hands. You are expendable and if you'd died sooner, another fool would have easily replaced you. Do you realize that? And no matter how 'respectable' you say he is, it's how it works, because like myself, Seto Kaiba is a businessman."

Minako took in the words and sighed. "But, it's what makes me a professional, that ensures whether I'm in safe hands or not. I am important to this cause because I've managed to find every contact and location of your sick demented circle of sluts and bastards raping these innocent traumatized children around the world. And yes, after all of this it will take many years to get every person and bring them to justice, but we have people raiding those places as we speak. I take my orders directly from Mr. Kaiba so it's really easy for me to obey and follow through. But my other associates and the many others working for Kaiba sometimes don't even hear from him and receive their orders through messages and fellow affiliates. You have to be trustworthy and respected to have so many people loyal and strong for your cause. His determination is enough to expend my life." He insisted.

Monuten nodded but it was obvious he still didn't comprehend his meaning. "Then fine, you may die with that foolish belief." Three guys came with guns pointed on Minako, "May you burn brightly with devotion down in hell." He said bitterly and walked over to Jyonouchi's naked form. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "To my office now."

Jyonouchi remembered the cruel voice and shivered. Tears were already soaking the blindfold, hearing the others words of loyalty and admiration, it was so real and strong and all of it was for the stubborn, rude, fierce and yet gentle Seto Kaiba. And now he knew something was about to happen to him. He was going to die. He wished he could have at least seen his face before…

But he was yanked away and led out the door. They were in the hallway now; he could hear the hollowness of the silence around them. The cool air blowing through the air conditioning units sent chills along his form. They stopped and turned and another door opened, they were now in Monuten's personal office. "Now then it's time to get comfortable. I've missed you so much." He whispered in his ear, letting his hand roam down to Jyonouchi's penis. He began stroking it and Jyonouchi looked the opposite way of his whispering grin. "I had a wonderful idea for your homecoming. Once my lovely wife Lien gets here, the four of us can get started." He whispered.

"F-four of us? Jinoh..?" The blond questioned.

Monuten laughed gently, "No. Unfortunately, your pathetic friend Seto Kaiba has him somewhere that I can't seem to find. But don't worry, I wouldn't have you touch or work with someone you weren't acquainted with. Why don't you go and have a seat beside him?" Monuten brought his hands to Jyonouchi's face and traced his lips before removing the blindfold. Jyonouchi went wide-eyed with pain, "Yugi…" He choked in a mere breathtaking mutter.

Monuten dragged him over to the sofa and sat him down, before he had a change to collapse. "I'll be right back to see what's keeping my dear wife. She doesn't know I'm here yet." He said but no one was listening at the moment.

Jyonouchi was in a darkness so hollow and despairing. His friend looked so pale, so thin, so tragically disgraced. He wanted to grab him and hold him, but his hands were still bound behind his back. To see Yugi in the same manner as he; naked, tied up, blindfolded, it was unbearable – the definition of wrong. He wanted to say something but what could he say? An apology wasn't nearly enough to undo the scars and memories he was now to live with forever. Nothing would ever be the same; he could never look at him again even if they were to get free. He didn't deserve a friend like Yugi, he never did.

His heart was so close to exploding, he was already breathing hard and fast. "J- Jyonouchi..?" The voice was frail and light, so broken. And Jyonouchi lost it. He lost everything within him that was ever strong, ever brave in that quiet whisper of his name.

"I'm so sorry Yugi!" He cried and repeated over and over. Yugi cried too. They were alone, they were bound and at this moment neither one saw any way of getting out of this.

* * *

Jinoh dropped the gun and fell to his knees in shock. He didn't know what had come over him. Suddenly all the memories had rushed right in front of him and all he saw was the pain on Jyonouchi's face, the first time Hinoto touched him, the gun pointed at Kaiba and then nothingness.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Kaiba stood to find another cohort running into the room. "Hurry, he's injured!" The man shouted and a few others came into the room.

Kaiba stood to his feet and pushed them away. "I'm fine, it's not that bad. Jinoh got her and so she just grazed me. I have to find Jyonouchi. Where's Minako?"

The man shook his head. "The last I heard he was upstairs guarding the door to Jyonouchi's room. It was a direct order from Lien Monuten. Sir, even though it is just your arm, we really should look at that wound." He pleaded worriedly. But Kaiba glared at him negatively. He sighed and straightened. "Yes sir. What would you have us do?"

Kaiba stared down at Jinoh and sighed. "Just watch him and have the others take out the rest of the employees here. Don't let anyone leave this building, understood. As for me, I'm heading to the top floor."

"There shouldn't be anyone up there besides Minako sir. Everyone rushed down to the main corridors upon your entry and has been dealt with. The employees were thrown into rooms on the west side of the building. We will take them down now. Please sir, though there aren't any others upstairs, be careful and take precaution." Kaiba said nothing more as he walked off.

As much as he denied being hurt, it did sting a bit and there was blood staining his sleeve, almost enough to start dripping. But if it hadn't been for Jinoh pulling his trigger on Lien and shooting her right in the chest, it could have been a lot worse. He didn't count on Jinoh coming into the room. He had a gun himself, ready to take her out personally. But the once before slave had taken that away from him. He knew giving the gun to him wasn't the brightest idea but he only wanted him to be protected.

There was nothing left to do now except find Jyonouchi and get the hell out of there. His footsteps echoed down the hallway in a serene rhythm and he almost got lost in his thoughts of hope and apology when the rhythm changed. He stopped and yet the echoing of footsteps continued. Someone was heading his way. He straightened a bit more and glared as the figure became visible.

'_Dammit. What is he doing here so early? He must have lied to Lien about his arrival and got here before he said he was scheduled to land.'_ Kaiba faced on the source of all the problems in his world; Jyonouchi's nightmare, Hinoto Monuten.

"Kaiba, my friend. I didn't expect you to be here so early. This is an interesting surprise."

The angry brunet took a deep breath. "No kidding."


	39. Chapter 39

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 39**

"What brings you by before our scheduled meeting?"

Kaiba glared and smirked grimly, despite his weakening stamina he refrained from hunching forward. "I think it'd be better said, my scheduled execution." The brunet swallowed and locked a terrible glare onto the other, "While we're on the subject of arrivals, you lied to your own wife and me."

Hinoto shrugged. "What can I say – I'm sorry?" He smiled darkly, "The truth is always a lot uglier than the facades we wear. I didn't realize how devious you really were until now and I'm afraid that was my fault. But no worries because I won't have to worry about you anymore."

Kaiba huffed in disbelief. "I'm a lot better than you. There isn't anything you can do to get yourself out of this." He proudly boasted.

The other stroked his dark black hair and shook his head but his attention shifted to the crimson stain down the brunet's arm. "Had a run-in with a bullet did we?"

Cool blue eyes glanced momentarily at the wound on his right arm and he sighed thoughtfully, "It was a farewell present from your beautiful yet demented wife." He said calmly.

Hinoto's eyes widened and he glared so bitterly, "What the hell did you do to her?" He growled lowly, dangerously grim.

Kaiba took a step closer and smirked widely, "Nothing compared to what I am about to do to you."

There was an excruciating tension that built quickly around them; engulfing them in a murderous rage of equal power. "This is the last time you will ever walk down this hallway ever again." Kaiba promised. He stood there staring down this well-known, highly popular figure and it brought back a familiar setting that he knew all too well himself.

He recalled the final stand against his demon, Gozaburo. It was the same feeling only with completely different stakes and higher gambling. He wasn't risking his life but the lives of so many others around the world – but of these victims, the closest to his heart being the hopeless puppy dog locked somewhere in this building.

He knew this would be the greatest accomplishment he ever made, for the public and the people he knew and cared for so dearly. Though his personal achievement would always be in how well-behaved and perfect his younger brother turned out – despite having a scarred, used older brother known for lashing out cruelty and snide remarks to his friends, especially Jyonouchi.

And it fell back onto the same damn dog that never knew how to shut his mouth or mind his own business. Well, until the beatings and rapes came so frequent and twisted. And that perky, overzealous demeanor disappeared so quickly didn't it? Kaiba had noticed, he had definitely noticed the lack of encounters and tough talk from the nuisance. It's why he followed in pursuing the arguments, the daily routine of making his life as miserable as it could get – remind him of what Hinoto and Lien told him he was.

But why? He came from essentially the same background, he may not have been passed around like a doll but he was someone's sex slave before, he was ironically labeled a dog, a mutt picked up off the streets the whole five years he lived under the torturous years of Gozaburo Kaiba. And still, he was cruel enough to be just like his stepfather, as sinister and domineering as the one he hated most.

A man with a true heart wouldn't degrade someone so badly after being through it personally. But there was a difference. Kaiba wasn't a dog and Jyonouchi was. He may have complied and begged from time to time, but only until the moment was right. Kaiba had a plan because he wasn't a quitter, a follower; a slave. He knew what needed to be done and devoted those years into developing the perfect take-over of the then infamous Kaiba Corporation.

Jyonouchi never even tried to save himself. He was a dog that took the abuse given to him. But it was okay to be weak, somehow it only instilled Kaiba with a strange urgency to help, aide and save the mutt from his woes and doom. One could even say he felt drawn; fascinated with the tears, the pain he so openly expressed. It was a foreign reaction to Kaiba whom only knew how to fight and prevail. What was it like to be weak – to be like any normal person in this situation? He didn't know.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to glare me to death?" Hinoto remarked mockingly.

* * *

Mokuba typed away through the many high-profiled traps and virtual codes along the Monuten mainframe. "From here I can access all the levels and floors via the cameras in the top corners. If Seto is already on the top floor then he will have to go through the main conference room and through the hallway where an intersection between Hinoto and Lien's offices are located. But there are two other rooms also within that intersection as well." The young genius informed as he read the computer lingo like a pro.

"Affirmative. I just received word that he has had an encounter with Lien Monuten…" Milain put his hand to his headset and nodded as another undercover agent reported new details. "What?" Quickly Milain leaned towards the monitor and frowned uneasily.

Mokuba peeled his gaze away and stared intently at the pained expression on the other's face. "What's wrong, Milain?"

He turned his attention to the young one and nodded, "There were shots fired and Mrs. Monuten is now officially dead however, Mr. Kaiba was also shot in the arm. They don't believe the wound to be that serious but Kaiba ordered them to leave him be. He's gone in alone to bring back Jyonouchi."

The raven-haired child began to relax until an eerie thought crept up to his mind, "But isn't Minako up there? Where is he?" He asked curiously.

Milain shook his head. "We're not sure. Apparently, they lost contact with him."

Mokuba put his forefinger to his chin, "I don't like this at all. Yami what do you think?" But as he turned to face the strangely silent other, he wasn't there. "Yami! Where did he go?"

Milain glanced around frantically and then pressed a button in his headset. "Attention. Yami Mutoh is somewhere in the building, please hold gunfire until certain not the missing male."

Mokuba sighed heavily. This was just a terrible nightmare. And deep down he knew he shouldn't have begged and pleaded Milain to bring him because the thought of all the chaos and bad things that could happen, filled his heart with dread and worry. But the pain would be the same no matter where he was, he thought afterwards. And then finally it dawned on him that he wasn't completely in the dark. He had control of the entire corporation! He just needed to view each and every camera until he found Yami's tall slender form.

* * *

Yami could feel the light gently pulsing from the Millennium Puzzle; it was faint but it was definitely calling him. He ran through the oddly empty office spaces. Well, it was odd until he happened to glance at the lifeless arm on the floor behind a neatly-kept desk. The room wasn't empty, it was filled with dead employees from the company. An emotionless scowl tattooed across his face. If Yugi had seen this, he wouldn't have approved it and yet it brought to mind just how different his other self was from him. He truthfully found this to be a punishment deserved. But it didn't matter anymore, he needed to find Yugi and Jyonouchi!

He continued his sprint until the sound of clicking guns and metal 'clinking' halted his movements. "Freeze right there!" One man said and Yami turned around ready to face whatever disgusting wretch was stalling him.

"Drop your guns!" Another man in a dark suit shouted. "You must be Yami Mutoh. We were told you were around here somewhere. Mr. Kaiba also mentioned your appearance. He sent Milain to retrieve you, did he not?"

Yami nodded and relaxed only slightly. And suddenly he realized the aura of his famed item was strongest in this room. "Where is my Millennium Puzzle?"

The man nodded with a smirk. "Your trinket is right over here. Mr. Kaiba said you'd probably mention it. Wait, I'll get it for you." But as the Kaiba follower turned to pick it up from the table it was gone.

"There is no need. I will take care of it now." Yami said using his magic and the item's own power to simply appear around his neck. "As long as I'm near it, it will return to me." He smiled briefly before taking off again. '_Now I need only to find Yugi…'_

* * *

Jyonouchi trembled and frantically – profusely exclaimed his apologies to his dear friend. After a while though he felt Yugi go still and lean completely on him. "Yugi? Yugi!" He choked out among his broken sobs and gulps. It didn't take him too long to realize the other had passed out. "Oh Yugi…" He searched around the room for anything he could use to… To do something with. He stood to his feet and searched. First he went to the small tables everywhere but there wasn't anything except different lubricants and electric toys.

He noticed a glistening silver blade on the small desk in the far corner and he ran to it. Jyonouchi knelt down and nudged it with his shoulder, and it got caught on the lamp's cord cutting him slightly. He was still breathing shallow and hard as he stopped to think of what else he could do. The knife was trapped between the cord and the lamp itself, if only he could use his… "Damn it, you're such an idiot." He reminded himself and turned around.

As best he could be began rubbing his tied hands against the blade. He hissed as it missed and tipped his fingers and back. "I hafta do something. I can't let anything else happen to you Yugi. I'm never gonna forgive myself for this. I don't deserve to live – after letting all this happen to you." He cried to himself. "You hafta get outta here!"

* * *

In a flash the two pulled guns from their inside pockets and pointed it at each other without a moment's hesitation. "So. Why don't we just die together hm? We both know after this, our lives' will change forever. I only wish I could understand why you are so persistent in Katsuya. He isn't anything but a lowlife ruffian that was only good at being a bitch. Why would you risk so much for something like that?" He questioned in a tone, signifying that Kaiba was an idiot.

Kaiba kept his ice blue eyes on the other, "I don't know. I'm a dog lover?" Hinoto snorted. "Regardless. No one deserves to be tortured and humiliated the way he and the others have been. It's wrong and you will not be allowed to live. I swear you will die right here and now."

Hinoto tightened his grip on the metal in his hands, "Even if you die in the process."

"Freedom has a price. I will die for Jyonouchi." He answered without a hint of hesitation or retreat.

The older, evil CEO grew wide-eyed and nodded knowingly. "You are a dog lover. Has he really captured your heart? I didn't think you could love anything, nonetheless a little blond mutt." He was suddenly very amused with the situation now. "How pitiful. My wife died at the hands of another fucking dog! I'm not about to die! Only you, Mr. Seto Kaiba!" He shouted ferociously.

Kaiba heard footsteps crowd about behind him. "Damn it!" Four men that managed to get away from Kaiba's men stood behind him, guns drawn.

"Ironically, your man Minako suffered the same fate. At least you two can meet together in hell and discuss the failure of your plan." He spat venomously.

* * *

Jyonouchi shook off the numbness ringing through his arms and hands as he finally cut his confinements. "There's gotta be a way." He ran to the door, not caring if he was naked, he had to find a clear path for Yugi. "I'll be right back, Yugi." He panted and slowly, fearfully stepped out into the chilly hallway.

* * *

"There he is! He's heading right for the intersection, where Lien was shot. Hey – he's got the Millennium Puzzle with him!" Mokuba exclaimed stunned.

"Hold on one second…" Milain straightened and his mouth parted as he cringed to make out the voice through the terrible reception. "Wait. Minako, is that you?" He asked and after a few more seconds of frustrating incoherence the message finally hit him. "Are you serious? Minako? Minako?" But the link was broken and swallowed by static.

"What is it, Milain?"

"He said, Hinoto Monuten is already in the building. He's on the top floor, where the massive hallway connecting the offices and 'private' rooms intersect."

Mokuba bit his lip and sighed. "But then where's Seto? And Yami is on his way as we speak." '_Oh, what is going on!'_

* * *

"You coward. You really don't have any dignity or pride." Kaiba scowled angrily.

"Look who is talking - shooting and killing a woman in cold blood. You deserve to be killed in such a brutal way after taking her life from me." He fumed, lowering his gun. "But I won't let them kill you. Shoot his limbs first, I want the pleasure of delivering the final blow to the head." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The men shouted and cocked their guns back. Kaiba clenched his left hand into a fist but did not pull his gun off of Hinoto. The men were ready to fire, and two guns did shoot. But Kaiba was not the body hitting the floor. The brunet turned his attention to the four behind him and noticed only two were left standing.

"What the hell!" Hinoto shouted in disbelief and shock.

Kaiba smirked and shook his head. "I didn't recognize you two. I'm very fortunate and thankful I hired you both from the beginning."

Hinoto stared, mouth agape. '_This is impossible. Those guys were with him too! From the very beginning? He's only a damn little kid, how could he possibly be so well trained and smart?'_

Kaiba shifted his focus back on his target. "It's over you arrogant son of a bitch." He growled.

"No!" Hinoto bellowed and aimed the gun quickly back up. Both guns fired.

"Damn it!"

"Ugh!"

"Sir, no!"

"Kaiba!"

Both CEOs dropped their guns to the floor and panted heavily but Hinoto fell to the floor in a pool of blood oozing from his chest. Kaiba felt his hands shaking and the world was beginning to spin. His left hand clutched at the midsection of his chest as blood began to pump fast.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you all right?" The voice was all too familiar.

Kaiba blinked and finally through the blur, made out the figure standing behind Monuten's body. "And here I thought you were already dead. Good to see you alive and well, Minako."

He frowned and walked over to his boss. "You need medical attention sir."

"Kaiba what happened here?" The brunet groaned at this other recognizable tone. Yami stepped up and approached from behind and could see the blood covering his left hand. "You need help!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "So I've been told. Leave me alone. I'm not finished here." He pushed passed Minako and Yami.

Yami grabbed his arm. "Stop this! You're being foolish. Sit down and wait for –"

"Wait? Wait until the situation gets worse? You know all about that now don't you? Get off of me." He hissed and walked on, swaying ever slightly.

Yami started off after him. "Wait. Mr. Mutoh." Minako called and grabbed him in the same fashion.

* * *

Kaiba was just out of earshot when he froze and faced his greatest annoyance, deepest fascination. Jyonouchi stared at him for a moment, halted as well. His lips quivered as he finally got the sense to quickly run to him. Kaiba remained still, unable to believe he was standing there before him.

Jyonouchi hugged him tightly. "I can't believe… I – Oh, I – You're here. Seto you're here! Kaiba-" His tears muffled in the fabric of the other's jacket. And then the position hit him full force and he blushed pulling away in shame. He was naked and hugging all over the other – no wonder why Kaiba wouldn't say anything to him. What normal person would want him?

But that wasn't the reason at all. Kaiba stared at Jyonouchi and his uncovered body, knowing why his clothes were shed, knowing what was about to happen to him. And then his mind snapped into action and he quietly pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the other.

Their eyes were linked to one another, both so ready to… to… "Thank you." Jyonouchi whispered slipping his arms through the sleeves. He swallowed hard and then buried his face in Kaiba shoulder.

Kaiba cringed at the pain in his chest but nuzzled into the messy blond locks. The scent of strong oils ensnared his senses and as his body grew weaker and weaker, he broke. His arms gripped around Jyonouchi and he cried for the first time in many years. He cried and didn't let go of the other. "Jyonouchi, forgive me." He whispered, knowing what could have happened to the one he promised to protect.

Before Jyonouchi could respond the taller body suddenly went very limp and heavy. "Kaiba?" Fear rose in his voice as he leaned his head back and knew something was very wrong. He went down to his knees and screamed, as the blood from the brunet was evident and flowing. "Someone help me!"

* * *

Minako, Yami and their personal paramedics came running in. Words and commands were exchanged and before they were all removed from the scene, Minako nodded in Yami's direction and pointed towards the room where Yugi's heart and soul was being kept.

* * *

"Mokuba! Wait!" Having seen the whole thing on live camera, Mokuba ran through tears drowning his soft cheeks. He ran through until he found who he was looking for; being carried out on a stretcher with white towels stained with bloods on his stomach and chest. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 40**

"Hey, get back here! Wait-"

Minako shook his head and grabbed Milain by the shirt. "Let him go. His friends are here, and should be able to comfort him a lot more than we could by making him stay put."

"But Mr. Kaiba said that if an incident like this were to occur – to keep him away and out of the public's eyes. We shouldn't let him wander in there so hysterically."

Minako sighed and shrugged. "I must've missed that order from Mr. Kaiba. Alas it's too late, he's already in the building and with only our boss' long trench coat to cover him, I'm sure heads have been turned. I'm concerned about Mr. Kaiba's health as to the others. You remember what we had to go through with Gozaburo and his obsession with destroying everyone around."

Milain opened the car door and leaned against it. "It took a lot of sacrifice and courage to be ridiculed and abused every day back then. But he prevailed and it turned out all right in the end. It makes it all the more easier to understand why he became so involved in this affair too." Minako nodded and then checked his watch. The other stepped into the vehicle and sighed. "I'm heading to Kaiba Corporation to keep an eye on things."

"Affirmative."

**---**

**---**

Jyonouchi ran down the hallway, tired and angry of having to run and wait for the elevator to meet its destination. '_Oh you hafta be all right.'_ He prayed silently over and over. "Jyonouchi!" The named blond froze at the familiar tone and with the last bit of surprise left in him he turned. "Jyonouchi! You're okay!" It was truly a familiar warm face.

"Anzu." He whispered in disbelief.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was so scared when I heard you and Yugi were both in their hands. I'm thankful you're okay!" She cried, not letting him go.

Jyonouchi was happy to see his dear friend but – "But Yugi was-"

She let go of him slowly and met his desperate frown. "I know. I know."

"Jyonouchi!" Honda approached with a bag of clothes in his hand. "Are you all right man?" He asked checking his broken expression carefully. The blond nodded weakly and tried hard not to cry. "I brought you some of my clothes to wear. They told me you were going to need some." His voice fell to mere whisper as he held back the urge to hug his best friend.

He took a deep breath and exchanged glances with both, "How did you guys get here? Why are you so happy to see me for? Yugi's the one that you should be-"

"Jyonouchi. We came to find you, so we can go see him together." Anzu answered gently. She took the clothes from Honda and gave them to the blond. "Change and let's go see our friend.

He shook his head and pressed the folded garments against his chest. "I can't see Yugi. After what I've done, I don't deserve to see any of you – to have friends. You guys didn't see Yugi! None of you deserved to be hurt in that way, humiliated, scarred like that. I knew better than to be any different. God, if my father wouldn't have been stupid and just stayed home that day he barged into my school – none of this would've happened." He mumbled and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Jyonouchi…" She sighed.

"Oh God, now Yugi's been mortified, destroyed and Yami probably hates me – Mokuba is in the waiting room crying while his brother is in the emergency room needing help and he could die all because of me. I had to bring all of you into this fuckin"

"Jyonouchi!" Honda shouted fiercely, stopping the hysteric rant. His dark brown eyes softened at the pained reflection in those eyes, "You keep saying you're sorry for us being subjected to this horrifying nightmare – that we didn't deserve any of it but Jyonouchi neither did you. Everything that happened to you, all the pain all the abuse, all the crap you went through wasn't something you deserved! These were just some fuckin' sick bastards that wanted control. This wasn't _your_ 'life'; it was a nightmare." He insisted.

"It doesn't matter. If it would've stayed a secret, Yugi'd be fine, Kaiba and Mokuba would be happy together and everything would've been great. If Yugi never heals, if Kaiba dies, it'll be because of me."

Anzu rubbed his arm affectionately, "Jyonouchi you're worth more than you think. Honda is right. We all fought for you because you are our dear friend. Kaiba is here because even he knew it was wrong. Don't let all of this be in vain because you still blame yourself for the world's misfortunes. Please get dressed and come with us to see Yugi. Kaiba is in surgery being treated, and knowing him, he'll be fine." Jyonouchi shut his eyes and tried not to cry. After a few more seconds he headed for the bathroom to change.

He walked out hesitantly and nodded to each of them. The group began walking."I don't understand though. How did you guys end up here? And who told you, Honda, that I needed clothes?" He asked as they walked further down.

"The truth is, Anzu and I were both kidnapped by those thugs. But somehow I woke up in a hotel room with some people in suits hired by Kaiba. They told me everything about this 'plan' Kaiba had and that the end of the torment was coming. I had to stay under their protection because that Monuten guy still believed I was in his trap." Honda explained.

Anzu nodded grimly. "I met Lien who told me about this horrid get-together of theirs with other people that shared their same disgusting habit. She tried to say Kaiba was on their side but I knew otherwise. When that day came there were lots of young girls being raped right there on the spot. This one guy in a dark blue suit ended up 'buying' me before any of the other guys could get to me. It turned out the man also worked for Kaiba. They brought me to Honda and informed me of the situation as well."

Jyonouchi frowned and exhaled softly. "So they did get you guys too. At least Kaiba was able to save you guys before anything happened to you. I just with Yugi could have been-"

"We all do." Anzu cut in before he could get heavily wrapped in his needless guilt. They all stopped in their tracks and faced the door of Yugi's hospital room. "Are you ready?"

Jyonouchi shook his head. Honda patted him on the shoulder and turned the knob. "He might still be sleeping so let's be as quiet as we can."

The blond shut his eyes and entered the room. He took three steps in before facing his most trusted and best friend. The once energetic, happy multi-colored haired boy was pale and weak. He looked better than that moment in Monuten's office but it still wasn't good enough. His tear-threatened eyes lingered over to the one sitting beside his bed. Yami's eyes were intently focused on the other. He appeared utterly dazed and frozen on his 'light's ' resting form, not even noticing their entrance. "Yami's been sitting there ever since they arrived." Anzu whispered softly as if any moment he would snap out of it. They all sat down for a few minutes until Jyonouchi couldn't take the overwhelming silence. He excused himself and left the room, begging Anzu and Honda not to follow.

He shut the door and leaned against it, taking a few heavy breaths. "Pull it together. They were right. Everything will be all right." He muttered to himself.

Standing straight once more he went down and noticed another room occupied by a patient. "Excuse me, young man." A nurse behind him said as she moved him aside to get into the room.

As the door opened he noticed the patient on the bed within. His eyes widened and he pushed through the door before it could close completely. "J- Jinoh." He exclaimed breathlessly.

"Here's your water sweetie. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? It's very important to get something in that stomach of yours." The nurse scolded lightly.

"Please. Maybe later."

The voice was drained, quiet. "Okay. I'll bring up something anyway, just in case." She insisted. Neither one had realized Jyonouchi's presence or his exclamation that was actually nothing but a gasp.

The nurse did though as she was heading back out. "Oh hi there sweetie. Are you here to visit the patient?" She asked as if she didn't remember running into him in the hallway.

Jinoh looked over and instantly straightened with a look of wide-eyed shock. Jyonouchi stared at her and nodded meekly.

"Oh good." She seemed relieved that there was someone the young patient had. "I think some company would be good for the poor boy." She said softly and then left.

"Jyonouchi." Jinoh greeted and leaned back into the bed.

The blond examined his tired expression; he seemed completely at peace despite the condition he was in. He could tell he was weak, dehydrated maybe and the nurse wasn't joking, the guy did need to eat something he was so thin. But as he thought about it, that's how he used to look. "Jinoh. How have- I mean. What happened to you?" He asked and the other shut his eyes and smirked, almost daring to laugh.

"What was that shit about freedom and peace you were always crying and writing about?" He asked dryly. His eyes opened and begged the other to sit in the chair beside him. Jyonouchi nodded and did so. He stared up at the ceiling. "That guy you always talked about was nothing like I imagined him to be."

Jyonouchi quirked an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Uh, Oh that Seto Kaiba." Jinoh yawned and then took a drink of his water. "Yeah somehow he made a deal with Hinoto to buy me for a week. After that was worked out he came to me and asked me to help him into Hinoto's corporation."

"He, what? I had no idea."

Jinoh shut his eyes again. "Are you happy now?" His question held that same irritating indifference that Jyonouchi never could stand.

"Happy? What do you mean?" Jyonouchi asked.

The other groaned exasperatedly. "Oh how I missed your dimwitted ignorance. You know what I'm talking about, Jyonouchi. You're great dream of being rid of Lien and Hinoto has come true. I'm surprised you aren't jumping off the walls with that overzealous personality of yours." He replied followed by a slow deep breath.

Jyonouchi frowned. "Oh."

He stared at him and rolled his eyes. "Oh geez, what's wrong now?"

The blond shook his head and swallowed. "Well, everyone I know is suffering because of all this. They won't let me see him but I heard them say that Kaiba has a chance of dying. How am I supposed to be happy knowing that?"

"Mn. I swear you complain so much. What did you think? You'd be free without something falling apart? Face it, Jyonouchi; it's how life works. You can't get something free. There has to be an exchange of some sort. You got what you wanted. They're dead and so now you have to live with the consequence that your friend Kaiba might die and that other kid Yugi will probably remain a zombie for as long as you know him." He said gruesomely calm. "But at least you can rest with ease and the knowing your greatest fears have been eliminated."

The blond buried his face in his hands, but held back the sobs as best he could. "It's just not right."

Jinoh swallowed hard. "Story of our life. Huh?" He sighed softly and drifted off to sleep. Jyonouchi nodded to himself and slowly stood to his feet.

"Maybe Jinoh." He walked into the bathroom and stared into the miserable reflection. He looked down at the white countertops and sink. Slowly he turned the faucet and washed his face. Drying, he shook his head, "But maybe Anzu and Honda are right. Kaiba could live – Yugi can survive." He bit his lip and frowned. It was harder than he thought to think positively. "I mean, Kaiba can do it, he can press forward. I'd hate for him to see me as the same depressing street dog I was before." He paused and nodded.

He stepped out and left Jinoh's room. The hallways felt cold and lonely, not at all the encouragement he needed to stay strong, levelheaded and brave. He passed the nurse who'd left to fetch his 'prison' buddy some food and he smiled with a nod. Now that he was alone again he knew where he needed to go. Yugi had Anzu, Honda and Yami to comfort him; after all what good could the one that put him there do? Jinoh preferred solitude rather than companionship, perhaps because all he had was solitude. Jyonouchi somehow knew that's why he spoke so negatively all the time, for whenever the two were separated for a time, he would repeat how he missed his 'stupidity' or his 'ignorant dreams'. But he would be okay alone, for now anyway. He walked on passed the rooms and through another set of doors.

There it was a bit livelier than the previous rooms. There were people he didn't know in a waiting room of fear and impatience. He looked on through the small window but didn't see Mokuba anywhere. He continued on and passed nurses and doctors here and there. Finally he came to another set of chairs and tables. He glanced around and saw vending machines, restrooms it looked more like a mini food court but the people were all frowns and tapping shoes. There was a set of glass doors leading to a balcony where more chairs and tables were placed. He almost left when he caught glimpse of a young kid sitting at one table with a laptop. The raven colored locks and a guy dressed in a dark suit only made him run faster. He flung the door wide open and approached; suddenly he wasn't so hectic as the hazel eyes quickly met his dark browns. "Mokuba." He whispered.

Mokuba stood and ran to him. "Jyonouchi! Seto's in bad shape!" He shouted into his shirt.

"I know. I'm sorry." He mumbled.

The man took his cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it to the ground. "No he's not. If there's anything I know about Mr. Kaiba it's that he isn't some weak moron that would let himself die from a simple gunshot." He put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder and squeezed gently, "Do you really want him to know you cried?" He asked.

Mokuba let go of Jyonouchi and rubbed his eyes. "No. He wouldn't like that." He smiled softly and went back to the table. "Besides I have a lot to get done for him while he's being worked on.

Jyonouchi stared up at the man with a puzzled look on his face; he'd seen the man before, when Kaiba had collapsed in his arms. But he hadn't had the chance to thank him for his fast help. "It's nice to meet you face to face Mr. Jyonouchi. This whole time I've been working with Kaiba, I've felt like I've known you your whole life though it's a funny feeling to have never met you at all. Other than the obvious damage done to your friends and Kaiba, I hope you are okay." He grabbed Jyonouchi's hand and shook it firmly.

Jyonouchi recalled the voice now; it was the one from the room when Hinoto had his goons shoot him. He wanted to ask how he was alive but the words wouldn't come. Minako sighed, seeming a little more relaxed than he'd hoped him to be considering Kaiba was in the hospital fighting for his life. Minako shook his head. "Don't worry so much." He glanced back at Mokuba and pushed Jyonouchi over to the side. "I think right now it's best if we all focus on Kaiba's return. Despite how strong young Mokuba has been, I know he's feeling alone and scared right now. I'm not saying you have to make small talk, but if you wouldn't mind sitting with him and being there, it would do better comfort than what I could do." He politely asked.

Jyonouchi nodded slowly. He found Minako's behavior to be very different than what he'd expect from an employee of Kaiba's. He seemed more like a very good friend rather than as he put it, an associate. "Okay. Yeah, I will be here for Mokuba."

"Perfect. Now I have some people to check up on, I'll be back soon." He took his cell phone out and dialed a number. His calm attitude suddenly became rigid and serious as he went back into the building.

"Hi, Mokuba." He said grabbing the chair beside him.

"Hey Jyonouchi. Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Jyonouchi shrugged and hung his arm around the other's shoulders. "When all this calms down, I'll be okay. Mokuba I want you to know that I never meant for this to happen and when they come back in and say Kaiba's ready to see you, I'm gonna make it up to ya both somehow." Mokuba sighed and leaned against his chest.

"And everything will be okay, right?"

Jyonouchi smiled gently and swallowed, "Yeah. Just fine." He promised and prayed.

As the sun rose from the horizon, Jyonouchi opened his eyes to find himself on a couch with Mokuba leaning against him. He remembered bringing the young one inside as it grew into midnight and making him take a break from the computer screen. Had he allowed it, there was no doubt Mokuba would still be on the thing. He managed to get up without waking the tired boy and he looked around as he stretched. "Oh Mokuba, you probably haven't eaten since you've been here." He went to find Minako whom he was sure was around somewhere. "I'll be right back." He whispered.

He found the man and walked towards him when he was grabbed by the arm and spun around. "Jyonouchi we've been looking for you for thirty minutes now. Come on, Yugi wants to see you." Anzu said pulling him in the direction.

"But, wh- why does he want to see _me_? After all I've done…"

She stopped and shook her head. "He's a little distraught right now and we can barely get him to speak more than two words at a time. But he said he wants to see all his friends just to make sure we're all safe. He asked for you too, he wants to know you're okay." She stated.

He nodded. "Okay, but I – I need to-"

"Jyonouchi, thank goodness. Come on! Let's go!" Honda grabbed him by the other arm and the two pulled him along. The blond looked back at Minako and frowned. He didn't want to leave Mokuba and them but at the same time he didn't want to dismiss his best friend's request.

They led him down and entered the room where Yugi and Yami were waiting. "Yugi we're here." Anzu called gently.

Yugi looked up at Jyonouchi and for a long time it was terribly quiet. Jyonouchi was seconds away from breaking under the emotionless expression on the other's face. But finally Yugi smiled faintly, "We're okay now." He muttered in a tone so low and hoarse. But there was a wave of relief and happiness in those tortured eyes. He wasn't completely better or healed but as he said – they were okay at the moment. Jyonouchi smiled and shook his head. He walked over without thinking and hugged his tightly. "Jyonouchi…" Yugi whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'll be sorry forever." He cried. Anzu, Honda and Yami gathered close and comforted as much as they were able.

**---**

**_Meanwhile..._**

**---**

"Seto!" The young boy cried with joy and tears.

Kaiba stared over and saddened, "You're crying. I didn't make you cry, did I?" He asked apologetically.

"No. I'm just happy you're awake. That we're together again." He quickly assured.

"You don't know how good it is." Mokuba looked on confused. "To see you smile." He touched the tear-stained cheeks and brushed his ragged hair behind his ear. "Things are about to get better, Mokuba. I think we've had more than enough excitement, hm?" He joked gently.

Mokuba laughed and nodded. "I won't argue with that."

Kaiba looked around and noticed Jyonouchi wasn't anywhere to be seen. But he didn't ask of his whereabouts either. Wherever he was, he was safe. He thought more before letting go of his young brother's cheek; Yugi was most likely recovering in another room, as was Jinoh. He mentally sighed and affirmed that Jyonouchi was with Yugi. That was fine. He needed to be with his friends, his best friends that he wasn't able to see much since the ordeal began. "Mokuba, tell the nurses to bring my release forms."

"Seto, you just woke up from an all night surgery. You lost lots of blood and other things that I was too frightened and hurt to remember and hear properly. You can't just leave like that." He scolded folding his arms across his chest. "I doubt they'd allow it anyway, no matter what you did."

Kaiba pouted in irritation. "Well, I need to get out as soon as possible. The nightmare is over but we still have to deal with the aftermath. Tomorrow, I have to be out of here."

"No." Mokuba insisted.

"I promise to take it easy, dearest brother." He mocked. "I don't want to be cooped up in this hospital, besides it wasn't the whole night just most of it." Mokuba sighed in defeat, even in the cruelest tragedy, his brother was still himself.

Jyonouchi woke up on the chair to the far side of Yugi's room. The doctors had already come and suggested he stay a few more nights in the hospital until they were comfortable with his well-being and state of mind. Time had slipped from Jyonouchi who had slept and stayed in the room by Yugi's side the passing few days after his awakening. His friends were still sleeping, so he assumed it had to be early the next day. He stood and took a moment to stare at Yugi before realizing there was someone else he needed to check on. He quietly left the room and looked around for a doctor or nurse.

"Oh, excuse me please."

"Yes, sir?" A young male nurse asked. "Can I help you?"

"Please, I need to know if Mr. Kaiba's surgery was successful. Do you know?"

He blinked and then shook his head, "Oh he got out of surgery two or three days ago"Actually, he was here until a little while ago. He left this morning back home, despite the doctors pleas for him to stay put."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jyonouchi repeated unable to comprehend it all.

"Yeah. He argued and demanded to be released and after a lot of threats and offenses, the doctor and nurses finally complied and so he left a few hours ago."

"Well, what time is it now?"

He checked his watch, "It's a little after noon."

Jyonouchi ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, okay thanks." '_I can't believe this. I missed him. I missed seeing Seto as he came out of his surgery. How am I gonna get to him now? I don't have a way over there…'_ He began to pace and rub his neck frantically. He shook his head and headed back to Yugi's room.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that was sitting on the stand beside his bed and he wrote a simple note with his name at the bottom. _Guys, I'm sorry I had to leave. I'll be all right. I just needed to go see another friend. I'll call in a little bit. –Jyonouchi_

He left and ran to the elevators that he knew just moved too slowly. As he walked outside the building he looked around and took a moment to take in the outside world he had been secluded from for so long. But it only took a second before he began running towards the only place he found to bring him peace and safety. "If I have to run a hundred miles, I will get to you." He told himself firmly.

Forty minutes later, he finally fell to his knees and collapsed before the shut gates of the Kaiba estate. He panted and heaved as he pulled himself up and pushed the intercom button. He gathered his breaths and straightened as best he could. "Kaiba estate."

"Please, let me in. I need to see Kaiba – it's Jyonouchi, please." His voice was very heavy. There wasn't anything more said as the gates were automatically opened. He let go and staggered inside; He was met halfway by a black colored vehicle that took him the rest of the way to the front of the house. The rest was all gray and blurry as he was taken to the door of Kaiba's bedroom. "If I can say, I think he'll be happy to see you Mr. Jyonouchi." The old maid spoke before scurrying away.

Jyonouchi placed his hand on the doorknob but froze. '_What am I gonna say? What if he wonders where I was – why I didn't see him at the hospital? I can't believe he just left without sending someone to tell me. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if all this was too much and now he doesn't want anything to do with me?'_ Jyonouchi didn't know what to say. He was confused and scared at the same time. He was getting lost in the negativity once again and almost decided not to go in until the door opened from the other side. His heart just about stopped.

Mokuba appeared on the other side and stared in shock for a second before smiling. "Jyonouchi you made it! They said someone was here but we weren't sure who." He then turned, "Seto, Jyonouchi is here to see you!" He shouted and then pulled the blond inside. "I'm gonna go get some food, be back in a while." He shut the door behind him.

Jyonouchi looked back to the closed door and thought once about just running, it sounded all too good right now. "Jyonouchi." The voice came so clear to him. He stood straight and stared down at the one sitting up in the bed.

He melted in the shining blue eyes beneath. "Kaiba." Smiling he approached forgetting momentarily why he was so afraid to see him. Despite the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest, he looked so good, no hint of weakness adorning his face. "I knew you'd be okay." He whispered with a tinge of held back tears.

"And I'm sure not the slightest hint of doubt found you." He stated. Jyonouchi blushed lightly. "Jyonouchi…"

The blond shook his head, "Seto-"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

The two stared at each other and frowned. Kaiba shook his head. "What are you trying to be sorry about now?" He asked tirelessly. "You always have to feel guilty about something. Don't even tell me what you're apologizing about, I have a feeling it's something so ridiculous like me getting shot and all this commotion and stuff with Monuten. Listen, I've heard your rambling guilt and it's meaningless. Just shut up and enjoy the fact that they're dead."

Jyonouchi was taken aback by his speech. He gulped, "Why does everyone keep telling me that? Like it's not really my fault. I know it is, I did all this with my stupid father and my lack of courage to face my own problems. Everyone has to help me because I can't help myself." He fumed and looked away.

It was silent for a while, both basking in the emptiness of their months of living and growing closer together. There were so many things Jyonouchi saw and felt here in this great mansion of the others. It was big, cold and empty and yet he felt comfortable and peaceful within its walls. Or maybe it was the jubilee of Mokuba and the protection Kaiba always gave him that made it feel like a real 'home'. Kaiba put his hand to his chest and straightened a bit more. "Jyonouchi."

The blond shook his head. "I know. I'm a dog because I let myself be one." He sighed and stared sternly into his deep blue eyes, "But your strength and ability to move on is incredible. I've never seen that before. I think it surpasses what I've seen in Yugi and the others. You're the most amazing person I've ever known and will ever know. I want to be more like you. I'm sorry I took you and your words for granted so many times and I think now I understand how much you really were there for me. Thank you for that – I'll never be able to express how much you mean to me."

Kaiba broke their gaze by shutting his eyes; "I apologize for putting you in such danger. Jyonouchi, if anything I never wanted to throw you back in like that. I want you to understand that I-"

Jyonouchi laughed lightly and scooted closer to the other, "Everything comes with a price. You can't get something for free." He thought on it again. "Mn. No, if you want something, you've got to be willing to face your fears at some time. Please don't apologize to me." He leaned his face closer to the others'. You're the only one that I could never-" His voice fell to a mere whisper as he kissed him on the lips softly.

Kaiba was hit with a warm feeling of affection and calm. Jyonouchi pulled away and smiled. "Despite how horribly scared I am, I can't help but feel like it'll be all right. Anzu and Honda were telling me so all yesterday but I just couldn't hear them. But sitting here with you, and in that waiting room with Mokuba, I felt so sure everything would come together. But I am so sorry about not seeing you at the hospital. I wanted to so badly but." Kaiba rolled his eyes at him and he relaxed. "I know. You don't want to hear it."

"I don't." He whispered and stroked Jyonouchi's cheek softly. His face softened as he pulled the other close to him and nuzzled into his neck. "Move forward, Jyonouchi. It's all one can do. Hm?"

The blond started to cry and held on to his shoulder. "I know. It's just so hard not looking back."

Kaiba pulled him back and nodded sternly. "Maybe. But you just have to forget it." He sighed and shook his head. Jyonouchi frowned and took a deep breath. Even after all of the torment, Kaiba still believed one could forget the past. He smiled and stared back at him. A few minutes rolled by before Kaiba pulled the other close to him. Jyonouchi rested his head against his shoulder. "It will be all right, Jyonouchi."

The blond gulped and shut his eyes tightly. "With all my heart, I know." Mokuba came in a while later with three bowls of something Jyonouchi wasn't sure he could even pronounce the name of. As the three ate in a rather calm silence, Jyonouchi finally settled into calling Kaiba's mansion, his home too.

**---**

**---**

**---**

_My heart has been broken,_

_How can I ever mend?_

_My tears burn a vision_

_Of dreams coming to their end._

_My final wish in this disaster,_

_Is for someone to rid my pain._

_Though I know it is pointless,_

_I need help getting away._

_Jinoh says I'm crazy,_

_We'll never be free –_

_But please I cannot take this,_

_Someone somewhere, save me…_


	41. Forever Scarred Special Thanks

**Forever Scarred**

**Credits and Thanks **

**Author: Seth the Lonely Soul**

**Author Notes: **

**Before I begin thanking all you wonderful and kind-hearted people for reading and really expressing your excitement and jubilee for each chapter, I want to explain how much fun and inspiration this story has been and given to me. This is one of the few stories I've written that I've really felt involved in and had me thinking about the next events constantly. **

**I appreciate the compliments and reviews of the poems and 'journal entries' throughout the story. I just wanted to show you how he felt without having to keep 'flashback-ing' to memories. I know a lot of times when I feel low and can't tale life's trivals, I tend to write a lot and strangely, I find it easier to write poetically in dark times. That's why the entries and poems really impact me and why I feel they're important to the basis of this story. All of them were written by me, below are a some of my most personal writings. I'm glad you enjoyed them.**

**-**

**_This Daily Routine_**

**I'm tired of the daily routine of smiles-**

**Haven't you ever had one of those days;**

**When everything just seems to break,**

**When your whole life comes into view**

**And you realize,**

**Well, you're ready to be 'through'…**

**Everything just seems like a letdown**

**You've been pushed once more to the ground.**

**There's nothing left to life for**

**And the only hope you have left-**

**Is being put to the test, and fading with the rest…**

**It just feels like a drag, kinda like death…**

**The world has you choking on your breath.**

**One of those stressful tearful days**

**You can't stand to stand today**

'**Cause everything is wrong, very wrong**

**And the pain just never goes away.**

**-**

**_Daily Routine pt 2_**

**And you scream and you cry**

**But the world still passes you by**

**Nothing matters, no one's there-**

**Nobody seems to care.**

**Time hates you; the eyes bleed over you**

**You're left stripped—raped bare.**

**Broken inside, wallowing in a sinned despair.**

**Because no one loves you, **

**The roses are bleeding, the angels stray**

**And it all begins to fade.**

**Fady away…**

**-**

**_Beneath the Light, My Soul Resides_**

**Darkness is the bringer of my soul,**

**That is if I still have one…**

**If it still pulses and beats in time with my heart.**

**But perhaps the innocence has been destroyed,**

**Perhaps it's tainted beyong sin.**

**Will I always be wrong, and dirty?**

**I can't kill myself, cannot live myself –**

**Cannot breathe or even stand –**

**But I'm still not allowed to die.**

**I'm a joke, useless space,**

**Deserving nothing, if only Nothing**

**Weren't so high in its place.**

**-**

**_Beneath the Light, Hope Has Died_**

**Beneath the hell that burns its sinners into ash,**

**Is the place of wrongness and rape.**

**Where suicide is longed for – **

**If only they'd leave you a rope or a blade.**

**But no.**

**It's not permitted, they just don't allow it.**

**After all, a depressed sex-slave**

**Is always better than a dead one.**

**-**

**_What Once Was_ **

**There are times when the world**

**Seems to move in slow motion**

**My mind keeps pounding, deaf through the commotion.**

**Tears are pouring as the heart has broken,**

**Everything that has been done, remains unheard and unspoken.**

**My soul glitters with broken glass, shards of what once was**

**But is no longer.**

**My eyes that cry into a pillow every night,**

**As each day passes that I must surrender.**

**What is freedom? Isn't that another forlorn dream?**

**How can I hope to live – when all I feel is unclean?**

**-**

**I'm also sorry for the lateness in some of my chapters, I don't have much internet access, so I really have tried to stay as on track as possible. But again, I'm grateful you haven't given up in these moments. **

**Thank you for your thoughtful reviews and the excitement you placed in them has really been inspiring too. I had a lot of fun reading your suggestions and feedback of my chapters. I hope the ending meets your expectations. There were so many ways I wanted this story to end, in some ways, I didn't want it to end at all. Still, I hope this one suits your taste most. After all the possibilities both with negative and positive outcomes, this fell right in the middle.**

**So I want to thank all of you for your intake and the time you took to read this story from an amateur author; myself.**

**pennypigeon**

**ttSerenity**

**tamachan444**

**kEi.eL.yOu.kaiZeR**

**LYNNSTORYTELLER**

**Seto1369**

**Zelda-Jewel**

**Joey baby**

**Ahja Reyn**

**Dark diva and Tears of Darkness**

**Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian**

**Cherry-star-aus**

**Nachzes Black Rider**

**Chittyco**

**Loveless2006**

**Katsuya Jounouchi **

**MILHARU**

**Scorpion29**

**Dark Magician Of Chaos**

**Implied Slash**

**Sneakyninja18**

**Flame Swordswoman**

**Kohako**

**Tyri Dragonite**

**Intoxicated Biscuit**

**Takato the Dreamer**

**Kodachi**

**SasukeHitori**

**Beysie**

**Chris ricoh**

**Gyrrlgenius**

**Moonlight-6056**

**Andromeda Island**

**A Random Person**

**Kakarots-Frying-Pan**

**Goku-the-saru**

**Glue Project**

**Silver Wing tamer**

**Yume no Zencho**

**Shedemonwolf**

**ShadowImitation**

**TsukasaTheFominian**

**CircleKV12**

**Kitsune**

**Yukiko Angel**

**FireieGurl**

**Moonstardust**

**Star-Goddess Z**

**Setq'-in**

**SetoKaibaWheeler**

**Mandapandabug**

**Amoral Butterfly**

**Seme Riku**

**Klyuakaizer**

**Rubisoral18117**

**Archamais**

**Redrose2310**

**Matato**

**Hii chan**

**Sishyu**

**Sh'arra Rie**

**Fallen to darkness**

**AspirinForYourHeadache**

**OxBlueEyes**

**Markyc58**

**Bethany**

**TenshiNoStrange**

**XXInu-SamaXx**

**Shadowy Fluffball**

**Mandy925892002**

**WOLF3x6**

**RyuSenshi-DragonHawk**

**Anaru-Minime**

**Artemis347**

**Forever Yours Zana**

**Doomed to Ekko**

**Addicted to anime159**

**Smoondigiboy**

**Mirage10050**

**Fallen-angel-of-repression**

**Demonic Mistress Kree-Kun**

**Kristin**

**Saiya-jin Queen**

**Sakurascorpion19**

**Ryou-la-lune**

**Hitokiri youkai**

**Seto's princess of the nile**

**Izzi**

**Cursedmind**

**Antisocialsince1990**

**Darkchildlover**

**Spark of Life**

**MikaSamu**

**LambSam**

**Ifthedeadwerealive**

**DementedChick**

**Kamokat**

**KeraJeir**

**Eve**

**Unknown**

**Sekre**

**S'Star**

**Skippy's Cat**

**Seto'swifey**

**Lindsay**

**PlAin-ahsie-SiMpLe**

**Amaya Midori**

**Who Cares.**

**Slipping Sanity**

**LadyVirgo1956**

**Pointlessness**

**Kel-gi**

**Kuro-Konton**

**Shinari-chan**

**Mydnite Shadoze**

**You guys have been awesome. If I did not place your name here, notify me. It was honest accident, and my spell-check likes to 'correct' words, so I didn't misspell anything on purpose. I know there has been questions rising about prequels and sequels, as of yet there aren't any. However, I've been thinking both long and hard about Kaiba's agony and that of the story of what happens after all of this turmoil. If this story feels like it leaves more to be explored, like after events, it was intended – just to keep the door open because it really sounds tempting.**

**Thanks once more, you guys are what make little authors, like myself, _want_ to continue on. I know my stories aren't perfect but if it brings enjoyment to even one person, I'm completely satisfied. Hope this last entry of Forever Scarred was worth the wait. Thank you, Ja Ne and Good night.**

_**My heart has been broken,**_

_**How can I ever mend?**_

_**My tears burn a vision**_

_**Of dreams coming to their end.**_

_**My final wish in this disaster,**_

_**Is for someone to rid my pain.**_

_**Though I know it is pointless,**_

_**I need help getting away.**_

_**Jinoh says I'm crazy,**_

_**We'll never be free –**_

_**But please I cannot take this,**_

_**Someone somewhere, save me…**_

**Owari!**


End file.
